God's Reward Part II: Britannia Must Be Destroyed
by Cimer Chef Putin
Summary: Sequel to God's Reward Part I, obviously. Thanks to Lelouch's actions, or inactions, the World is at peace. But Britannia still exists, and Lelouch still wants to destroy his father's Empire. He has so much to lose, yet so few to gain, but Lelouch vi Britannia will continue to lead the World to a selfish and brutal war. To trigger it, He only needs to push a single button ...
1. Please, Delay The Inevitable

**Chapter 1:** Please, Delay the Inevitable.

**Disclaimer : I don't own Code Geass. If I did, we would've seen the scene of the Emperor using his Geass on Rivalz and the others.**

**AN : Here it is, the first chapter of part 2. At first, I've planned to put it as an Epilogue for the first part and the way I wrote it is completely different. **

**It is set up one month after the events of part 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>June 30<strong>**th****, 2017.**

In an ordinary classroom of a prestigious academy at the Tokyo Settlement, an ordinary student was hearing a presentation from one of his classmates. It was on the Duke of Britannia, the one who created the Britannian Empire. How generous of him.

'So, Benjamin Franklin decided to embrace the cause of a wonderful Empire in America instead of a country freed from monarchy.' The student thought sarcastically. 'Ricardo von Britannia managed to persuade him to give up arms and later on to persuade the old Queen to give the throne to him. Did my great-great-great-great-grandfather have a green-haired witch at his side to bring him luck? I should ask her after class.'

"Lelouch, it's your turn!" The History teacher shouted.

"Yeah, yeah." The student named Lelouch replied boringly while standing up from his chair.

"You're not taking your notes?" The teacher asked to Lelouch who was now approaching the blackboard.

He shrugged. "Why should I? The character I'm going to present doesn't use any for his speeches."

The History teacher raised an eyebrow. "And what is the historic character you chose?"

Lelouch looked at the class and said with a mysterious tone. "Let me to talk to you about … Zero."

There were several gasps coming from the most patriotic sheep of the class.

"Why him, of all people?" The girl who was next to Lelouch in class -Eleanor or something- asked with an annoying tone.

"Because he's manly." He retorted.

The teacher rolled his eyes. "Begin already!"

Lelouch began to speak. "Before his appearance, Area11's resistance force was composed of numerous groups in the Ghettoes or in the mountains. One of them set his hideout in the Shinjuku Ghetto. During an operation of 'pacification', Zero appeared and led the group to victory. Those were the testimony of Kaname Ohgi, the former leader of this group and now co-administrator of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan. But in fact, we all know those terrorists had released poison gas by accident and that the army was forced to intervene in order to save those poor Elevens." He faked a couch, and some of his classmates snickered, really thinking that the terrorists released poison gas.

"But I'm digressing." Lelouch said casually, and then continued his presentation. "Zero appeared out of nowhere like a God sent or something and killed Clovis la Britannia, the Third Prince of the Empire. Two days later, the Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald, saddened by the loss of Prince Clovis, worked hard in order to retrieve the culprit and found a suspect: our classmate Suzaku Kururugi, who is absent today because of his work."

Some students made a sigh out of disappointment. Suzaku was the only celebrity they had on his class, or so they thought.

"Later on." The other celebrity continued. "It had been proved that, at that time, he was testing a prototype for Milly's former fiancé so he couldn't have perpetuated the murder. But he is the Japan Prime minister's son and he could have become a symbol for the resistance. When Kururugi was being led to his martial court, Zero appeared to intercept the convoy. He threatened to release some poison gas if the commander of the convoy – the infamous Kewell Soresi – wouldn't release Suzaku. After revealing that he was the murderer of Prince Clovis, Zero revealed to the World the _Banana Affair._ Kewell had been interrogated quite often on this subject, and the only substantial thing he had said concerning Banana was, and I quote: 'I will do this interview if you agree to buy me a bottle of banana liquor, hiccup!' After the incident, Kewell have been forced to quit the military and Jeremiah Gottwald decided to disband the Pureblood Unit because he didn't trust his subordinates anymore. Soon after Cornelia li Britannia, the Chief General of the Imperial Army, became Viceroy, she decided to set up a trap to lure Zero out in the Saitama Ghetto."

"It hadn't been confirmed." The teacher interrupted him.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Oh, please! It's obvious that it was a plan to capture Zero. In any case, the terrorist group of the Ghetto, the Yamato alliance, had been wiped out and rumors affirmed that Zero was the one to lead them. I personally disagree."

"Why?" Nina asked.

"Well." He continued. "Soon after the operation, an enormous explosion occurred and an official tried to kill Princess Cornelia while profiting of the confusion. Personally, I think it was a tentative of coup d'état coming from some members of the Area 11's Government who didn't want her to look at their business."

"It's merely a conspiracy theory." His teacher said.

Lelouch shrugged. "Is it more logical that the minister of defense decided to embrace to cause of Justice for no apparent reasons?"

"Point taken." He admitted.

"So." Lelouch continued. "Days after, a faction of the Japanese Liberation Front led by Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe took the Lake Kawaguchi hotel in hostage during a conference on the Sakuradite distribution." He looked at Shirley and Nina. "Some of the former hostages are in our class."

Shirley and Nina blushed out of embarrassment.

"Princess Euphemia was among the hostages as well. After Zero liberated them and killed Kusakabe, he revealed to the world _The Order of the Black Knights_, a group who would reestablish Justice whenever she isn't applied anymore. In my opinion, Zero wanted to liberate his country by using the ideal of Justice to boost the masses into cooperating with him. With his actions, he showed that the methods used by the terrorists were not the ones to follow if people wanted to rebel against Britannia. After that, the Black Knights made some actions to gain the masses' support, like declaring war against corruption and the Refrain market." Lelouch looked at Kallen. "We don't really know if he did that for public support or because he had personal reasons."

Kallen grinned.

"Princess Cornelia decided to eliminate the Japan Liberation Front in the Narita Mountains." Lelouch continued. "But Zero was there and nearly obliterated the Britannian forces. Cornelia's royal Guard was defeated, her knight Guilford was killed in action, and the Goddess of Victory herself fell in combat. No one knows where she is at that time, even Kaname Ohgi and Diethard Ried. Soon after the disappearance of Cornelia, General Andreas Darlton took the power temporary in the Area but was soon killed by Zero when he tried to capture General Katase of the former Japanese Army. The mainland named a new Viceroy, Euphemia li Britannia."

Nina grinned.

"The newly-appointed Sub-Viceroy, General Jeremiah Gottwald, managed to capture Lieutenant Colonel Todoh, a high figure of the resistance. He set up a trap around the prison to ambush Zero, but he predicted it and it turned in his favor. Todoh had been liberated, and the whole World saw the superior skills of the Black Knights in military combat. But in the meantime, Euphemia decided to knight Suzaku Kururugi, even though he lost against Zero. Soon after, Euphemia declared the establishment of a special Zone in order to recreate Japan, and she asked for Zero's cooperation. In the meantime, General Gottwald found one of the Black Knights' hideout and destroyed one of their ships. Zero declared that half of their men have been killed, and that most of his Knightmares had been destroyed. We can assume that Zero was forced to associate with the project, but would he have still cooperated if this tragedy hadn't happened? Now that Japan has been created, Zero has disappeared, but will he come back? And if so, in which circumstances? Personally, I think that Zero wanted his character to be the symbol of revolution, and he considered that there was no need to do a revolution in Japan right now; that's why he disappeared. But only Zero has the answers, and unfortunately he's not in this class."

Suddenly, the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Somewhere at the North East of China, a military base was hiding two thousand members of the organization this student had created. One of them was inside of the gigantic metallic dome, testing a Knightmare prototype.<p>

"Takeshi." His superior's voice resonated on his cockpit. "This float system is unique. Don't damage it."

Takeshi sighed. "I've already tested aerial piloting with the Gawain, there's no need to worry."

Suddenly, enemy units appeared on the screen of his cockpit. Takeshi was testing Knightmares this way: the machine didn't have any ammo and there were no enemies but this special cockpit provided fake images, reproducing a battle situation. Takeshi would have to destroy imaginary enemies using the commands of his prototype, in order to gather data for the future productions.

This prototype was named the Ronin. It came from a joke told by a member of the Black Knights who compared the order to a bunch of samurais without master. It was true that Zero had disappeared, but he would be back when needed and the order would retrieve their leader. Still, the term stayed to name the Knightmare Takeshi was helping to create. It was mostly based on two units: the first one was the Gurosuta, an upgrading of the Gloucester, and the Akatsuki, an upgrading of the Gekka. Those two machines were only pre-production test types, but were destined to be the main units of the Japanese Army, Takeshi was sure of it.

He launched the simulation and his unit. The enemy Sutherlands coming from the air and the earth started shooting at the Ronin. Instinctively, Takeshi avoided the hits and used the shield from his machine's right arm. Of course, he wasn't installed yet but Rakshata had already put the command on the prototype. He shot a salve of missiles to the aerial units to counter attack. Then, he slashed a Sutherland with his MVS and used his machine gun to finish off the remaining units.

Takeshi was mostly testing the ergonomics of the next generation Knightmare frames. In clear, he was helping preparing the next war. He knew that the peace Zero and Euphemia created could end at any time.

He, along with all the Japanese, knew that only too well. Japan had been invaded by Britannia because they finally overcame Europe and China in terms of military strength. The place where Takeshi lived, the Saitama Ghetto, had been wiped out because Cornelia wanted to stabilize the Colonial Area. True, he had been saved, and he still didn't know how, but Takeshi knew that the same scenario would happen again. Sooner or later, Britannia would try to capture Zero by using violence. Sooner or later, war would break again.

More enemies popped up on his screen and Takeshi activated the float system.

'But if war breaks again, it would be Britannia's fault, right?' He thought anxiously, remembering what Zero had said to Kirihara. _'But for this world to be peaceful, Britannia must be destroyed.'_

* * *

><p>Ohgi was on his office, receiving diverse people. Day after day, Japan was growing and more people wanted to help develop the zone. He didn't have the competences to be an efficient bureaucrat, so he used the Diethard as a counselor. His mission was to develop the public image of the Zone and to help Ohgi in his work. But sometimes he wasn't needed: the other day, Ohgi received the CEO of a construction company, Lady Smythe, in order to discuss about the creation of a university of Fuji. The woman was repeating that she would do anything in order to develop Japan. It was strange, because Diethard affirmed that Lady Smythe was a known supremacist. Well, just like the Sub-Viceroy, and he was working for Zero. You couldn't judge people according to their reputation; it was what Ohgi learned from this.<p>

Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." He said casually.

The door opened and revealed a Britannian sub-officer. He looked pale and livid, and it was something that intrigued Ohgi.

"I am Lieutenant Diego Martinez." The soldier said, saluting the co-administrator of the Special Zone. "My regiment is going to supervise the incorporation of the Shizuoka Ghetto into the Special Administrated Zone of Japan." The he showed him a document. "I'm also charged by the Minister of Internal Affairs to make you sign this document. The signature of the two administrators of the Special Zone is needed."

Ohgi read the contract: The Colonial Government was proposing to cede the Shizuoka Ghetto to Japan. More than 1 millions Japanese entered the Zone and the country needed more space to build housings and industries. The sub-Viceroy sent his assistant, Villetta Nu, in order to negotiate the moving of the borders. The woman was nice, even if it seemed like she was a bit off. He didn't know if she was one of Zero's agents but the two of them managed to find an agreement rather quickly.

Ohgi signed the contract and gave it back to the soldier. "Martinez … it's not a Britannian name, isn't it?" He said casually, to strike up the conversation.

"Yes." The lieutenant replied. "I'm an Honorary Britannian. I'm from Area 3."

"And you're that high in the hierarchy." Ohgi said without any second thoughts.

Martinez stiffened.

"Oh, well." Ohgi continued casually. "Suzaku Kururugi is a Knight after all."

* * *

><p>Lelouch was entering the clubhouse with Kallen.<p>

Her mother was on the living room, along with Sayoko, Nunnally and C.C. They were drinking some tea.

"Hey girls." Lelouch said casually.

"Would you want some tea?" Sayoko asked.

"Yes, please." Kallen replied while sitting at the table.

"So, are you finally on holiday?" Kallen's mother asked while Sayoko was serving the tea to Lelouch and Kallen.

"Yes, Shihobu." Lelouch replied. "The school is finally over."

"It was a rather eventful year." Kallen added.

"Yes." Nunnally said teasingly. "You were out quite often, big brother, but now I know why."

Shihobu cleared her throat. "So do you, Kallen."

Lelouch took a slip of his tea and thought at his sister of his timeline. 'I hope that Suzaku is taking care of her well. It saddens me to know that she's in another world, thinking that I'm dead. I still remember what she said over my dead body and I think that I should use my Geass to bring her back. But the Nunnally of this world would become Empress and that could be highly problematic…'

"You two should announce it to the others." His sister said, snapping Lelouch's thoughts.

"Why?" Kallen asked.

"Because it's not good for Shirley to give her false hopes." Nunnally lectured.

'I understand why she's the Empress in another timeline.' Lelouch mused. 'She's good at ordering people around.'

"We can share, you know." C.C said suddenly in a teasing tone.

Kallen blushed, thinking at what the green-haired witch was implying.

"The reputation I'm going to have." Lelouch said while massaging his sinuses. "But you're right, Nunnally, I should tell her."

His sister smiled. "Though, I appreciate what you did for Milly."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"C.C told me." She replied simply.

Lelouch shrugged. "Well, I only guessed that Earl Asplund wanted to marry Milly only for the Ganymede, so I told Ruben to sell the machine to the Government."

"We won't be able to do giant pizzas, though." C.C said, slightly annoyed.

"But, in the meantime." Lelouch declared while standing up. "I order a private reunion of my two partners in crimes."

Kallen and C.C stood up as well.

"In your bedroom?" Kallen asked.

"Yup." C.C grinned.

Once they were out of the room, Sayoko approached Nunnally.

"You do know what they're going to do, right?" She asked.

Nunnally grinned. "Of course! But I can't wait to have nieces and nephews!"

Shihobu gulped.

* * *

><p>Lady Alstreim was a brilliant Knightmare pilot cadet, but that was because she trained hard since her childhood. She had always dreamed of becoming a Knight of The Rounds and now her wish had been granted. She was The Knight of Six, the same title that was holding Marianne when she entered the Rounds. Anya was called by the Emperor on his private quarters, but right now, it wasn't Anya who controlled her body, it was Marianne.<p>

"Hey Charles!" She exclaimed.

The Emperor sighed. "Now we can talk freely. Do you have any news of Lelouch?"

"Straight to the point, like always." Marianne replied. "C.C told me he was in an existential crisis."

He chuckled. "Can you translate?"

Of course, Charles didn't consider the fact that Lelouch was a teenager. Well, that was logical since his son was a revolutionary leader.

"He doesn't know if he wants to continue his rebellion or not." Marianne explained.

"That makes sense." Charles said. "He has everything he wants now. Peace, Japan, I'm sure he doesn't really care about the rest of the World. According to what Clovis said to me, he didn't seem to have any wish for revenge and C.C's declarations imply that my son doesn't want to fight after suffering a great loss among his forces."

"Do you think that C.C could lie to us?" She asked suddenly.

"But why would she lie?" The Emperor retorted. "She wants Ragnarok too so there's no reason for her to deceive us."

Anya's body shrugged. "I don't know; it's just that I'm bored and I hope that my son is preparing something big."

Charles frowned. "If he does that I won't have any scruples sending V.V to capture him."

Marianne made Anya's body raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It would mean that he prefers war over peace." The Emperor said. "And that he didn't learn anything."

"Maybe he wants peace on his terms." She retorted.

Charles scoffed. "Those who want war also want peace on their terms."

"Well, you're the Emperor after all." She admitted with a sigh. "And even if he dies, we'll be reunited when God will be destroyed, so there's no point to worry. By the way, do you have any news from V.V?"

"He had said that his code was weakening and that it was surely a message from the world of C." Charles said.

Marianne snickered. "But he's stupid! A code can't be weakened. The one who have it is immortal, period."

* * *

><p>At the other side of the Ocean Pacific, Lelouch was doing one of his favorite activities.<p>

"After the establishment of the United Federation of Nations, Russia would join us because they'll want to regain their lands in Siberia." Lelouch said to his two accomplices, showing them a world map on his computer. "If we liberate Area 9 and Area 12, we'll be able to launch a major offensive on the continent through The Arctic and the Pacific. Britannia will have to be distracted on a full-scale war with the EU for this offensive to work correctly."

Kallen tapped his shoulder. "But we should make love, not war."

"We can do both." C.C proposed.

"I don't really want to make war right now." Lelouch said more seriously. "But I agree with you, Kallen."

"Of course you do, lover boy." She replied while licking his earlobe teasingly.

"By the way, C.C." Lelouch said suddenly, ignoring Kallen's doings for a moment. "Did you meet my ancestor? The one who created Britannia, I mean."

"Ricardo?" C.C asked rhetorically. "Yeah, I gave him a Geass."

"So that would mean …" Lelouch began.

"That Britannia's creation is your fault!" Kallen snapped.

C.C closed her eyes and said seductively. "Yeah! Let the anger flow through the both of you, it makes you more aggressive in bed."

Lelouch became suddenly interested by C.C's declaration. "What did his Geass do?"

"Absolute Trust." She replied boringly. "He used it on Benjamin Franklin, The Queen and Napoleon to do his evil plan."

"And what was his evil plan?" Lelouch asked, suddenly interested by his ancestor.

"Peace." The witch replied simply.

"Peace isn't evil." Kallen retorted.

"It depends: Schneizel wanted peace, too." Lelouch said, thoughtful. "So, my ancestor decided to unify Europe while leaving the British Isles. It makes sense, Europe was ravaged by countless wars at that time and the Atlantic Ocean would guarantee peace between the two superpowers because of their primitive technologies. But he didn't think about the future."

C.C shrugged. "He was human after all, like you."

Lelouch sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

"Why do you still want to destroy Britannia?" Kallen asked suddenly, forgetting that she knew something Lelouch didn't. "I mean, I just ask out of curiosity, I don't judge you."

"There's still the matter of Ragnarok." C.C said quickly, staring at Kallen.

Kallen put a hand to her mouth; luckily Lelouch didn't pay attention.

"C.C is right." Lelouch arbitrated, and then lowered his eyes. "And there's also something else."

Kallen raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I am an exiled prince, it's true, but I still have royal blood." Lelouch vi Britannia declared. "The thing won't change unless monarchy is completely abolished."

"Do you hate your condition that much?" She asked.

Lelouch stared at Kallen tenderly. "No, that's not it. But, when I've brought you back in time with me and when you accepted my feelings, I became obsessed by our future."

Kallen blushed, and C.C squeezed her cheese-kun. "You're always obsessed by the future, nothing has changed."

Lelouch chuckled. "That's why you love me."

"What did you mean by that, exactly?" Kallen asked, eager to find his new reasons to destroy Britannia.

Lelouch took a deep breath and said. "My family is cursed, cursed by the thing we call 'claim to the throne'. When someone has it, and isn't satisfied by the power he has with his blood, a prince who wish to be Emperor for example, hatred and jealousy will always overcome the desire for peace. In order to finally live a peaceful life, Britannia must be destroyed. I must destroy the superiority my blood has, because…" He stared at her beautiful blue eyes. "I wish to have children with you."

Kallen widened her eyes and did nothing but staring at Lelouch silently.

"I see…" C.C said coyly. "It explains a lot."

"I would like that, too." Kallen replied lowly. "In a future without any danger …"

"… A future without Britannia." Lelouch concluded.

After a moment of silence, Kallen finally said. "Alright, I'll help you destroy Britannia. For our sake."

Lelouch grinned.

"But." She raised a finger. "Please, delay the inevitable. It may be selfish of me, but I truly like that peace."

"I understand." Lelouch replied. "We can stay like this for 6 months, 8 months maybe. Whether it is for tactical reasons or not, I need time to prepare myself for war."

"It's more than enough for me." Kallen replied.

Lelouch smiled. "We'll have to cherish the moments we spend during that truce."

* * *

><p>Euphemia was on her new office in the Fuji Administration Bureau. It had been one month since the Special Administrative Zone had been created and she transferred the Viceroy's bureau to the capital of Japan. It was way easier for Euphemia to administrate the two areas at the same time if she had only one office. Jeremiah was taking care of the Area's most sensible matters and she let Ohgi take the majority of the decisions concerning Japan. Like Lelouch said, it was a good thing to give the country some independence.<p>

Suzaku entered her office.

"Euphemia." He looked worried about something.

"It seems like there is something on your mind." She stated.

"Well, yes." Suzaku admitted. "It's something about Lelouch said a while ago."

She tilted her head. Euphemia knew her half-brother was Zero, but Suzaku ignored that.

"What did he say?" Euphemia asked.

"He had said that peace couldn't be made until either Britannia or those who resists them disappears. But they haven't disappeared, they cooperated with us." Suzaku said.

"Maybe it's our duty to prove him that he's wrong." Euphemia replied simply, but internally she thought about her half-brother declaration. _'The Empire needs to be disbanded'_ She knew that Lelouch had wanted to destroy Britannia, but had he renounced? He was human after all, he could change his mind.

Suzaku smiled naively. "Yes, you're right."

"How about we do him a surprise?" She asked in her Euphie-fashion.

* * *

><p>Kallen was in the living room, waiting for Lelouch and Sayoko to finish the dinner. She was thinking at what Lelouch said earlier, about his reasons for destroying Britannia.<p>

She sighed. Things were so simple when she was just doing what he said, whether it was to with with him or against him. 'I think I understand Nunnally when she learned that Lelouch made war for her.' She thought finally. 'But now that Japan has been rebuilt, my mother and I can live a normal life again. It would be logical of me to stop the fighting, but …'

Suddenly, someone rang at the door.

Kallen went to the entrance and opened it to see who it was.

It was Suzaku. And Euphemia.

"Kallen?" He asked confusingly.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked with a straight face.

Euphemia grinned. "We wanted to make a surprise to Lelouch."

She watched the couple dumbly for a moment.

"Come in, then." Kallen proposed finally.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was doing some pizzas with Sayoko and C.C. Well, C.C was only supervising the work.<p>

"Make sure that the dough is mellow enough." She ordered. "But the pizzas are to be baked enough too."

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

Sayoko snickered. "It looks like the master of the World isn't the master in the kitchens."

Kallen's voice saved him from his duties. "Lelouch! You have guests!"

"I'm coming." He shouted back.

Lelouch went to the living room, still wearing his apron, and what he saw left him dumbstruck.

Euphie was talking with Nunnally while Suzaku was speaking with Kallen.

Lelouch cleared his throat in order to have their attention. "Hum, hello."

Euphemia noticed him. "Oh, hi Lulu!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Suzaku was worried about something. "But…"

"We all know about Lelouch and Nunnally's secret here." Kallen interrupted him. "So it's alright."

"You're living here?" Suzaku asked, confused.

"It's a long story." Lelouch said. "How about we discuss about this while waiting dinner? Sayoko is preparing pizzas."

"So." Suzaku began after everyone was settled. "Can you explain?"

"I'm living here because I've ran away from home." Kallen said.

"Why?" Euphemia asked with genuine concern.

Kallen sighed. "Because I'm half-Japanese."

* * *

><p>Shihobu Kozuki had finished her shower and was walking to the living room. During these last months, she didn't count the extraordinary things that happened to her. She had been suffering the indifference of her daughter, and she knew that Kallen was fighting against Britannia. The knowledge of her daughter risking her life like Naoto was the thing that pushed her to take refrain. But one day, Kallen went to her and finally understood that she stayed here in order to stay close to her daughter. It looked like her perseverance finally paid, and Shihobu was sure it had something to do with Lelouch. Lelouch, this extraordinary guy that dated her daughter and cured her addiction, he was a revolutionary and a caring brother, an exiled prince also… Well, it was the ideal son-in-law.<p>

Shihobu entered the living room and noticed two familiar faces.

It wasn't like she was _that_ surprised to see an Imperial Princess and her Knight sitting at a table in the living room.

Her daughter cleared her throat. "Euphemia, Suzaku, this is my mother. Mom, I present you Lelouch's friend and Lelouch's half-sister."

"Nice to meet you." Euphemia exclaimed cheerfully.

Kallen, her mother, Nunnally and Euphemia were discussing while Lelouch and Suzaku were setting up the table for dinner.

"So, are you with Lelouch?" Euphemia asked to Kallen.

Lelouch shuddered and Suzaku looked at him with amusement.

"Yes, they are." Nunnally replied for her. "And they make a lot of noise."

Euphemia blushed hard.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch shrugged. "It's been more than a month you didn't show up at home. I may have forgotten to tell you."

"But it was because of my work in the Special Zone." Suzaku explained. "And I live in Fuji now."

"Suzaku is a great help." Euphemia declared proudly. "He's working hard and the Japanese like him a lot."

"That's great." Nunnally said sincerely.

"Why thank you." Suzaku replied with embarrassment in his tone.

"So." Euphemia turned to Kallen. "How did you meet my brother? In which circumstances? I want to know everything."

Lelouch massaged his sinuses. "I guess it's not good for Nunnally to hear _everything_, if you know what I mean."

Euphie put a hand to her mouth, realizing something Suzaku couldn't know about. "Oh, you're right."

Like it couldn't be any worse, C.C entered the kitchen with Sayoko and the pizzas. The green-haired witch was wearing one of Lelouch's skirts and seemed to wear nothing underneath.

"Hello, you two." She said with a coy smile, knowing what that would imply.

"Who's she?" Euphemia asked.

"Our room-mate." Lelouch lied.

C.C served the two plates she had in her hands with the pizzas in it and approached Lelouch seductively.

"I'm more of a bed-mate to him." She said, invading Lelouch's personal space.

Euphemia blushed again. "You mean … the three of you …"

"I didn't expect that of you, Lelouch." Suzaku mused.

"He is full of surprises." Sayoko said with a not-so innocent smile on her face.

After everyone sat down to eat, Euphemia exclaimed. "Itadakimasu!"

Kallen and her mother looked at her oddly.

Lelouch chuckled. "Suzaku, is that you who taught her that?"

"No." Euphemia replied for him. "It's his cousin Kaguya."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "I heard she was cooperating with the Special Zone."

"Yes." Suzaku replied. "The other Kyoto representatives as well. They are funding schools and creating factories. Kirihara helped opening a Dojo the other day."

'Well, it's a subtle way to train my future soldiers and weapon manufacturers.' Lelouch mused.

"Tomorrow the special Zone will grow." Euphemia declared. "And we've began the rebuilding of the Ghettoes."

"I'm glad." Nunnally said innocently. "The World seems to be more peaceful."

Lelouch winced.

* * *

><p>The dinner went well, with Nunnally and Euphemia discussing about the good old time at Aries Villa and Suzaku telling stories about the Kururugi shrine. Kallen's mother was watching the scene with amusement; surely she didn't expect some members of the Imperial family to be like this.<p>

Suddenly, Euphemia exclaimed. "It's 10PM already! I didn't see the time pass."

'I won't see the time pass either during the incoming months.' Lelouch thought.

"Do you have any work today?" Kallen asked.

"Suzaku and I have to supervise the rebuilding of the Shizuoka Ghetto; we have to get up early." She declared.

"We won't keep you any longer, then." Nunnally said.

Lelouch was leading the Royal couple to the front door.

"Well, it was a nice little reunion." Lelouch said casually. "We should do this again, when you have time."

"Yeah." Suzaku replied. "I would never have guessed that you and Kallen were together."

"Everyone has their secrets." Euphemia said.

"Well, it was less obvious than you two." Lelouch mused.

The two concerned blushed like maidens.

"It's merely the relationship between a Viceroy and her Knight." Suzaku said, trying to sound convincing.

"We're not as energetic as you, Kallen and Ceetoo." Euphie added.

"You should profit every instant of happiness." Lelouch declared. "Because it may not last. I know it from experience."

There was an awkward silence after that.

"But I'm digressing." Lelouch continued. "Bye bye!"

* * *

><p>Soon after Euphie and Suzaku left, Lelouch turned on his computer and was looking at the files of the Government workers and soldiers in Area 11.<p>

'I've cast my Geass on those who update the data.' Lelouch thought. 'Every Geassed employee has a distinctive sign in their file, so I would recognize them instantly. It will take at least 6 months to put everyone under my control and things are better this way. Kallen is right: the war can wait a little bit longer.'

He removed the decryption key and turned off his computer. C.C was already asleep, or she faked it. Suddenly, Kallen opened the door of the bedroom, having finished her shower.

"Hey, I've realized something." Lelouch said suddenly. "Today is my Birthday."

Kallen raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were born in December."

He chuckled. "Yeah, but if you consider the two timelines …"

"… He would have been 19 today."

Somewhere in the North American continent, at a military cemetery, the two most important people of this World were visiting someone's grave. Ironically, it was near Lord Aston, the Captain of Clovis' Royal Guard and the first man he had ever killed, that Lelouch was buried. Sergeant Lelouch Lamperouge, it was written in his modest grave, a friend and a brother.

The Empress was on her wheelchair, wearing a coat to protect her from the cold. Zero was wearing his costume, as always. But right now there were no Zero and no Empress, there were only a sister and a friend.

"Lelouch." Suzaku began. "You may have been a murderer and a liar …"

Nunnally stiffened.

"… in the end, I'm guilty of the same things." Suzaku finished.

"So am I." She added.

"But for your memory, we will move forward into the future, trying to make this world a better place day after day, just like you were trying to do it by using your methods."

"Happy Birthday, big brother." Nunnally said.

"Happy Birthday, my friend."

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes.

Nunnally broke the silence. "I don't think Lelouch cast his Geass on Kallen. I'm sure there's another explanation for her memory loss."

Suzaku frowned. "It is also my opinion. I've interrogated Todoh and some events didn't seem to match. It seemed like his memory has been altered, like with Rakshata."

'I don't know what is happening.' Zero thought. 'But it has to be something big. Some people close to Zero seems to have their memory being wiped out, and the common point is that the last thing they remember is the sight of Lelouch's face. I'm sure there is something to do with Geass, but is it really the Geass of Absolute obedience? I have to find C.C, she might know something about that. But in the meantime, I have to foresee what would happen in the future. If people like Cornelia may lose their memories it might be a problem, and if Schneizel loses his Geass it would be an even bigger problem. I have to neutralize the two of them first. Cornelia is merely a counselor for Nunnally, and she will understand the situation. As for Schneizel, I still need his gray matter. I need to investigate on this thing, because I'm sure it is something more than the after effects of Lelouch's Geass. It was like he was trying to communicate with us, trying to show us that he was still alive, somewhere…'

"Suzaku." Nunnally said, snapping his thoughts. "Do you think my brother is still alive?"

"I don't know." He replied.

"And if he is, would you like to see him again?" She asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yeah, in my story, Lelouch is born in 1999.<strong>

**There is a difference of 523 days between the two timelines.**


	2. The One Who Triggers This Game

**Chapter 2:** The One Who Triggers This Game …

* * *

><p><strong>January 2018.<strong>

Lelouch and Jeremiah were at the Harper Bar. The Barman was under Lelouch's Geass and the door was closed. It was a neutral ground, in case Jeremiah's house had been wiretapped by the Office of Secret Intelligence. But it was highly improbable …

"All tasks at hands have been cleared." Lelouch declared. "The entire key people of the Area's military and administration are now under my control. Do you have any news from the mainland?"

"Bad news, maybe." Jeremiah replied. "Lord Fitzherbert is coming to Area 11."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "I know this name: He's the head of the OSI's international branch."

Jeremiah chuckled. "It helps to have been a Britannian Emperor in your past life, isn't it?"

Lelouch smirked. "Indeed. It seems like my father is testing me. When does he arrive?"

"He's coming tomorrow. Do I receipt him at my house?"

"Yes." He replied. "What is the situation with the Vincents?"

"Lloyd nearly finished the plans of the mass-production units. I'm supposed to send them soon to the mainland."

"Delay the sending." Lelouch ordered. "It could be a great advantage for us. The war will break soon, I'm afraid…"

Earl Fitzherbert was in Jeremiah's house, discussing about his doings in the Area. Officially, he was there to represent a trading company, but in fact he was sent there to spy on the Government. The Sub-Viceroy was an efficient man, but too efficient to be completely innocent. He was De facto the Viceroy, considering Euphemia didn't have real power in the area. Fitzherbert was among those who thought that Euphemia couldn't hold the power in this Area, but it wasn't her fault. She was just too young for this kind of job. Sensible Areas like this had to be held by someone with strength and experience. Cornelia was the best choice, but Gottwald wasn't bad either. Though, he admitted that putting Euphemia at the post of Viceroy was a great way to stop terrorism. General Gottwald disbanded all the terrorist factions in the Area who didn't cooperate with the project. He and Euphemia were making an efficient team, it would seem. But Fitzherbert thought that Jeremiah Gottwald and Zero made an even greater efficient team, and it was suspicious enough.

"Do you want a cup of tea, Sir?" Jeremiah asked suddenly.

He frowned. It wasn't like he was paranoid but he apprehended tea because of the risk of poisoning. His formation of spy was taking over.

"No, thank you." Fitzherbert said.

"Do you mind if I take a cup?" Jeremiah asked politely.

"Not at all." He replied.

Jeremiah called his domestic. He was a blonde teenager with blue eyes. But he didn't have anything on his hands. The domestic removed his contact lens in his left eye, revealing a purple-colored iris. It was Charles zi Britannia's eye color.

"Obey me without condition!" He ordered.

* * *

><p>Suzaku was fighting against four members of Euphie's Royal Guard. Well, they were just here as sparring partners to test the Vincent for Lloyd. It was a special model, using the technologies of the Lancelot. This unique model had a float system integrated in the unit, two MVS and blaze Luminous shields. It was also made by the same alloy than Suzaku's old Knightmare. He was called the Vincent Conquista.<p>

Claudio approached him with his flight-enabled Gloucester and shot a slash harken at The Vincent's leg. Suzaku activated the shield in his left leg to block the attack, and then drew one of his Master Vibration Swords. Suzaku's MVS and Claudio's lance clashed in the air with equal strength. Suddenly, Liliana Vergamon's own Vincent Commander Model approached the two Knightmares and tried to shoot at Suzaku's Vincent with her rifle using his dead angle. Suzaku noticed it and took some distance in order to avoid the hits. The unit was fast and was responding perfectly to Suzaku's will, even though it was less efficient than the Lancelot. Suddenly, Marika and Alfred approached him and fired with their Gloucesters' rifle. It was easy for Suzaku to avoid the hits; the Vincent Conquista was really fast and manageable. The three Gloucesters and the other Vincent managed to encircle Suzaku but he shot his four harken boosters, disarming the four units instantly.

"Game Over, ladies and gentlemen!" Lloyd exclaimed to the five pilots on the radio.

The pilots landed on the littoral. They had fought above the Pacific, near Shikine Island.

Suzaku descended from his cockpit and was greeted by his subordinates.

"Well, that was a nice fight." Claudio acknowledged.

"Yeah." Liliana added. "No wonder why you're the captain."

Alfred stretched his arms. "The Vincent is ready, then?"

The mad scientist working for the Colonial Government approached the Royal Guard along with a young woman in an officer uniform.

"Yup." He replied lightly. "We'll need to test the manufactured Vincent Wards before sending the plans to the mainland. But Jerry is taking care of all the paperwork."

"Once Area 11 will be able to produce these Knightmares the mainland will certainly choose them as a standard unit for their troops." Cecile continued.

"And we'll have the honor to have helped improving them." Marika added.

"I've sent the pre-production models to the mainland two months ago." Lloyd said. "We'll see if someone manages to do better than us."

"The R&D teams of the Knights of the Rounds are surely working to design Knightmare Frames for them." Cecile added.

"Didn't you tell me that you wished to become a Knight of the Rounds, Suzaku?" Claudio asked.

Suzaku shrugged. "I wanted to become Knight of One in order to claim Area 11 for myself and then govern my country, but things are better this way."

"Did you give up on your goal thanks to Euphemia?" Liliana asked.

"Mostly." He replied. "But I had the chance to question myself last year. It wouldn't be good for me to kill the Empire's Enemies over and over just to have the chance to help the remaining Japanese by governing them. It was before my Knighting, but right now, I know that I made the good choice but giving up on my ambitions."

* * *

><p>Takeshi Sato was a test-pilot for the Research &amp; Development branch of the Black Knights. It had been eight months that half of the organization settled in this Chinese military base, and Takeshi was one of the few to do some substantial work. He had tested the upgraded Lancelot, the upgraded Gawain, the Zangetsu, the Gurosuta, the Ronin, the Akatsuki and countless other prototypes coming from Sutherlands, Gloucesters or Burais. But this unit was completely different from the others.<p>

"Rakshata, how do I pilot this thing?" Takeshi asked. He was inside of a giant orange Knightmare Frame with a strange cockpit. There were no commands, just a helmet and some wires to connect it to the machine.

"You just put the helmet on your head and you sit down." Her voice resonated on the cockpit. "Then you control the Siegfried with your mind."

He coughed. "What?"

"You heard me." Rakshata replied. "This was a Britannian project. My team has worked on the cockpit and now I just want to know if a normal human can pilot it properly."

"You consider me as normal, I'm touched." Takeshi replied sarcastically.

He installed the helmet on his head and, effectively, the Giga Fortress was being piloted by the mind. It took a lot of mental strength for Takeshi to activate the floating command and fire a single slash harken, but he figured it wouldn't be hard for someone who was accustomed to pilot it. And Takeshi was good at piloting Knightmares with his hands, not with his mind. Piloting Knightmares reminded him of the time he was doing clandestine races in the Yokohama docks at night. The search for adrenaline and thrills he remembered getting during his races was what led him to become one of the top pilots of the Black Knights.

Takeshi landed the Siegfried after testing all the commands. Fortunately, Rakshata didn't ask him to pilot it with skills; she just wanted to know if the human-machine interface was working properly.

"You're freed from your duties." Rakshata declared after he got out of the Giga Fortress. "I don't think I'll need you until I manage to create a unit from the Siegfried that can be mass-produced."

* * *

><p>Milly Ashford was holding a student council reunion. Well, the one who actually still were on the school grounds.<p>

"There's only the three of you?" Milly asked after entering the student council meeting room.

Rivalz scratched his head. "Well, Suzaku's working, you know."

"Kallen may be sick." Nina pointed out.

Shirley shook her head. "Lelouch isn't there either."

"Oh!" Milly exclaimed. "The two of them are surely out doing some bonding activities."

Shirley blushed. During summer, Lelouch announced to the student council that he and Kallen were together. Of course, Shirley took it badly at first but she finally accepted it. Lelouch had said that he considered Shirley and all the student council as 'members of his true family', and for her it was sufficient enough. Well, that was what she kept saying to herself.

"I think you're imagining things, madam prez." She said finally.

Milly grinned. "Not at all, Nunnally told me they slept on the same bed."

"What?" Shirley shouted.

Rivalz whistled. "Oh the lucky guy!"

Nina cleared her throat. "Instead of fantasizing about Lelouch and Kallen's sex life, how about we finish the work before the week-end?"

* * *

><p>A silver-haired boy with green eyes was sitting near a blonde-haired girl with blue eyes. The two of them were in a taxi on the streets of Paris.<p>

"Are you sure it was a good idea to go there? I think we could've done it from Tokyo." The girl asked, knowing that the driver's mind was completely off.

The boy had a coy smile on his face. "My dear Q-1, I want to make sure that the Government of the Euro Universe will serve the cause of justice."

"Oh, I get it." Kallen said simply.

"But this country will dissolve by itself after the creation of the UFN." Lelouch continued. "They can't go against the public opinion, after all."

"The masses don't resist to the call of Justice." Kallen said sarcastically.

"Exactly."

She looked at the surroundings through the car window. "Well, there's too much skyscrapers for me."

Lelouch shrugged. "In this country, the headquarters of large companies are higher than the Government buildings. In Britannia, it's the opposite. It probably means that, in this World, those who really hold the power are doing it from above."

Suddenly, the taxi stopped near the Presidential Palace.

Lelouch and Kallen descended from the car.

"Well." He said casually, looking at the building. "Here we are. Here stands the political center of the Euro Universe. I wouldn't have put it here, though."

Kallen raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Lelouch chuckled. "Putting the capital in Paris is clearly an invitation for Britannia to launch a massive offensive from the Atlantic, which they did in the other timeline. I would've put it in Berlin or in Wien, but they were the capitals of the Prussian & Habsburg Kingdoms, the Republicans' Enemies."

Suddenly, two officers from the European Army approached them.

One of them was a young blonde woman and the other was a blue-haired boy with Asian features.

"I am Lieutenant-Colonel Leila Malkal, and this is Captain Akito Hyuga." She said, making the military salute. "We're here to escort you to the council."

"Hyuga?" Kallen asked while they were walking to the entrance. "You're Japanese?"

Akito nodded. "That's strange; most of the Europeans are calling us Elevens."

"Don't forget that Japan exists in Britannia." Lelouch said. "I think that the Japanese in the special Zone are better treated than the people in the European Ghettoes."

Akito shrugged. "It went better. The public opinion sees our people in a better light thanks to the images they receive from Britannian TV so the Government is obliged to treat us well. It is rather ironic, isn't it?"

Lelouch chuckled. "An absolute monarchy that gives ethic lessons to a democracy, how more twisted this World can be?"

* * *

><p>C.C was on Lelouch bed, or rather the golden trio's bed, as they liked to call it. She was watching the security images of the place where Cornelia was hidden. After the battle of Narita, Lelouch hid his sister in the house of a Duke and used his Geass on the domestics to take care of her.<p>

It had been 10 months now that Lelouch and C.C were on that World. Lelouch decided to let her close to his sister Nunnally so nothing would happen to her, and C.C took gladly that responsibility. She didn't like to see him when his sister was away from him, but maybe it was the case right now. After all, his real sister was on the other World, but she was safe. C.C knew it, because she had an agent there.

_'__So, what's the news?'_

"I'm talking to myself." She said sarcastically.

_'__Me too.'_

They were always beginning their conversations this way, telling jokes about them being the same person. C.C could communicate with her other self like she could do with Marianne. The other C.C lived in the actual world without any memories of her having Lelouch as her contractor. One of them was telling her experiences with Lelouch and the other one was telling her experiences on the World created by him.

"Lelouch is in Europe with Kallen, doing some politics. I'm bored alone; I hope they'll be back soon. What about you?"

_'__The UFN intelligence service is searching me for quite some time. I think Suzaku wants me to explain what the reason behind all the memory losses is.'_

C.C raised an eyebrow. "And you don't want to let yourself catch?"

_'__Nop. Where is the fun if Suzaku can't resolve this puzzle alone?'_

"You don't seem to like him." She noted.

_'__Well, he killed Lelouch.'_

"Not exactly." C.C corrected. "Where are you?"

_'__I'm near Orange and Anya's farm. It's just in case Jeremiah does something foolish with his Geass Canceller.'_

"So you do care about this World after all." C.C mused.

* * *

><p>Lelouch and Kallen were meeting the council of the European Union. Well, it wasn't all of the council; you couldn't expect the minister of Agriculture to be concerned by this affair. The room was empty, and only one person was standing there.<p>

"My name is L.L, and this is my bodyguard, K.K." Lelouch said to the European politician. "Of course, those are aliases."

"I understand." The man, an official who appeared to be Hungarian replied with a comforting tone. "Please follow me to the secured room; the others are already holding a meeting. My name is Lazlo Esterhazy, I'm the Government spokesman."

Lazlo led Lelouch and Kallen to the undergrounds of the building, but he wouldn't have any memory of him doing so.

Lelouch and Kallen entered the secured command room. A dozen of European higher-ups were there, sitting at a table. The President of the EU was sitting at the end.

"Please, take a seat." He proposed, showing them the two empty chairs in front of him.

"Thank you, sir." Lelouch replied politely.

Giacomo Gandolfi, the minister of foreign affairs, decided to speak. "The ambassador of the Chinese Federation told me that you had information concerning Britannia's experimentations on immortality."

"Indeed." Lelouch replied. "I have some information on the subject."

"What are they?" Günter Schmitt, The head of the European Directorate of Territorial Surveillance asked impatiently.

He chuckled. "But before that, I'd like to ask you a question first."

Kallen rolled her eyes.

"I don't think it is the time for that." General Van De Voorde said.

Lelouch took some documents from his suitcase.

He smirked. "If an evil thing couldn't be destroyed by Justice, what would you do?"

Lelouch gave them the documents.

"Would you stain your hands by evil to destroy evil or would you remain steadfastly just in righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?"

The President frowned. "What are you implying?" Jean-Pierre Coffe asked.

Lelouch stared at the President in the eyes. "Read the first line of the document."

Schmitt widened his eyes. "Those are the names of Britannians spies, am I right?"

"Yes." Lelouch replied, an evil smirk on his face. "Twelve thousands people in your ranks that spy on you for the Empire."

The whole assembly was now hearing Lelouch with attention.

He continued his speech. "Your country is the ideological Enemy of Britannia, but you are not able to hurt it. I'm just helping you doing what's necessary."

The minister of Internal Affairs narrowed his eyes. "Do you want Europe to kill those agents, am I right?" Josef Capek asked.

Lelouch chuckled. "You're perceptive."

"But it would mean war against Britannia." Van De Voorde said.

"Of course." Lelouch scoffed. "This is what I want."

"But we don't want war!" The President snapped.

"You don't really have the choice." Lelouch said icily, and then he smirked again. "You see, in my case, I will become evil to destroy another evil."

The Empire's Enemy removed the contact lens on his left eye and activated his Geass.

* * *

><p><strong>February 9th 2018.<strong>

Some members of the Black Knights were doing one of their most important activities of the day: exercising. Well, it wasn't like they had anything more to do, besides sharpening their piloting skills, learning one or two military tricks from Todoh or taking care of the Knightmares' maintenance.

Takeshi got out of the gym and went to the command building.

"Hey Takeshi, don't you want to watch TV with us?" Tamaki asked loudly in the corridor. "There's a show with Diethard in it."

He shrugged. "Maybe later, I have to speak with the General."

Takeshi opened the door of Todoh's office. During Zero's absence, it was him who ruled the Black Knights with Rakshata. Some had said that the two chiefs were contacting Zero and that he was still giving orders through them.

"You wanted to see me?" Todoh asked rhetorically while Takeshi was closing the door.

"Yes." He replied. "It's about my recent promotion."

Todoh raised an eyebrow. "About you being the commander of the second battalion."

Takeshi nodded.

"I don't think I have the right shape to lead people in combat." He admitted.

"You mentioned in the past that you apprehended killing people before entering the Black Knights." Todoh said. "And I guess you don't want to have the death of your comrades on your conscience should you make a tactical mistake."

He sighed. "That's right. I'm a soldier, not a commander."

"It's a good thing to acknowledge your limits." Todoh said. "There are people who aren't strong enough to bear the fate of people's lives, but it is not really a shame." He smiled. "That's what we're trying to prove to the World, that being weak is not a shame."

"You're right, General." Takeshi said in relief.

"I'll put you back to the Zero Squad, then."

"Thank you, General. Do you think Zero has the people he killed on his conscience?"

Todoh's eye twitched.

"I think that Zero is a human before being a commander, like us all." He replied instead, trying to avoid the subject. "He can make mistakes sometimes, or situations might not be under his total control. I think that his greatest fear is to be unmasked, and I'm not talking about a physical mask."

Suddenly, something caught the attention of Todoh on his computer.

He widened his eyes.

"What happened?" Takeshi asked.

"There are a lot of strange killings and suspicious disappearances in Europe. Most of the victims are working for the Government, the administration or the army." Todoh explained. "It only means one thing …"

* * *

><p>"The cover of the agents we have sent to spy on the Euro Universe have been compromised and they are now being killed mercilessly." Bismarck Waldstein, the Knight of One declared. "His Majesty wants to avenge them."<p>

Bismarck was in the Pendragon Royal Palace, meeting with six members of the Imperial Family.

"He wants to declare war on the Euro Universe?" The first Prince of Britannia, Odysseus, hated conflicts. He wasn't good at hiding it, though.

The Second Prince frowned. It wasn't in the EU's doings to provoke Britannia this way.

"Have we found where does the leak come from?" Schneizel asked.

"His Majesty the Emperor didn't say anything on this matter." Bismarck replied. It was a subtle way to say that it wasn't your business.

Guinevere scoffed. "We don't have anything to fear from them."

"We're morally obliged to declare war on them." Manfred di Britannia, the Forth Prince of Britannia, was a rather pragmatic person. He understood that not declaring war against Europe after this event would show to the World that Britannia was a weak country. This was the curse of this Empire, to not being authorized to show weaknesses.

"But we have a Non-Aggression pact." Odysseus said desperately.

The fifth Prince of Britannia closed his eyes before speaking. "Europe broke it by killing our spies." Richard di Britannia was a pacifist, even if he managed to hide this part of him to everyone.

"So be it." The Prime minister declared. "We can mobilize our troops near the borders of Area 12 and Area 15 for a large offensive on Russia and Africa."

"I'll take the command of the army in Area 12 with my twin brother Frederic." The sixth Prince of Britannia, Theodore za Britannia, was a warmonger. He had been frustrated that the Emperor set up peace so soon and was glad that he could finally invade those fools who promoted equality.

"Then I'll take command over the offensive in Africa." Schneizel concluded. "I will depart in two days, does that satisfy his Majesty?"

* * *

><p>Lelouch was on the living room of his home, looking at a text he wrote on his computer.<p>

"Are you okay, big Brother?" Nunnally asked innocently.

Lelouch stiffened.

"I'm alright." He lied.

Lelouch turned off his computer and took it with him outside the clubhouse. He couldn't do it in front of Nunnally; he wasn't strong enough for that.

He sat down on a bench in the Academy's park and turned on his computer again.

'Sayoko has erased all trace of evidence in the Academy.' Lelouch tried to think at tactical things in an attempt to feel better. 'It was too compromising for me to contact Todoh or Xingke after my little stunt in Europe. Even though, I know that my Black Knights are ready for war and that Xingke is ready to do his coup d'état. The Seventh Generation Knightmare Frames are now being mass-produced in the Chinese Federation and in Area 11. The Eunuchs lost any substantial influence in the Federation and the country won't disband after them being executed. The only thing missing is my decision to trigger it.'

Lelouch prepared the email.

Kallen approached him and said. "You don't look well."

Lelouch closed his eyes. "Yes, you're right. I'm not feeling well." Then he reopened them and stared at her beautiful eyes. "When I went back in time, I started thinking at all the possibilities this World could give to me. I had knowledge of the future; I could do everything I wanted to. I tried to save as many people as possible, maybe to pay my debt to God who created this World in order to save me, or maybe because I still have the desire to be selfless." He let a tear running down his cheek. "I'm glad to have that tear, you know. It proves that I'm still human."

Kallen looked at him with sorrow.

"In this world where everything is possible, I started to think that I could save _them_, too." He confessed finally. "It's a nice dream, I know, but I have another dream that goes above all else."

The couple didn't say anything for a few moments.

Lelouch gritted his teeth and said truthfully. "I'm truly sorry that I have to kill millions of people for our sake."

Kallen approached him and took his hand. "You know, before you brought me back, I was in a bad state." She confessed. "But I could've got over it. I could've hated you should you brought me back a week later, but it wasn't the case and I'm truly happy that things happened this way."

"Thank you, Kallen." He replied. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Lelouch sent the email.

He sighed out of relief. "I'm happy. It was harder for me to declare war than to declare love."

* * *

><p>In the meantime, the sun was setting for the people of Pendragon. This star that gave humans the light they needed was disappearing under the waters of the Pacific. At least, it was what this man saw through the window. He didn't know what this view could symbolize, if the Empire would ascend in a sudden era of darkness or something similar. Britannia would declare war against Europe, it was a fact. The Non-Aggression Pact would be broken and The Chinese Federation could use it as a pretext to attack them. They never faced the two superpowers at the same time and it would be a risky gamble to make. But Britannia was now forced to go at war, whether his Highness Schneizel wanted it or not. Ah, Schneizel … the Second Prince was a fascinating person. He was by far the smartest of the Imperial Family, and was the best candidate to the throne. Still, Schneizel didn't have the ambition to become Emperor. The only thing he wanted was peace. He still remembered the relief he showed when the Emperor ordered him to negotiate peace with Europe, and the genuine concern Schneizel showed when he had been attacked by the Black Knights on the Pacific while bringing the Gawain to Kamine Island, and it was for all these reasons that, fatefully ,he …<p>

The man noticed that he had an email.

He checked on his computer.

The sender was called: _The Missing Domino Piece. _

He frowned. What a strange nickname.

The man opened the email. It was composed of two attachments and a small text.

He read the first line.

_It is time for you to switch allegiance._

Red circles appeared around the eyes of Kanon Maldini.

* * *

><p><strong>:-)<strong>


	3. Is Also The Missing Domino

**Chapter 3:** …Is Also The Missing Domino.

**AN : Here it is ! The Chapter I've been imagining since before even publishing this story. In fact, it's this Chapter that pushed me to write God's Reward.**

**I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

><p>Schneizel was on his quarters, preparing his battle plans for the incoming war. It would be easy for him to make Europe give up on Morocco and the Maghreb Littoral by doing a surprise assault from the Sahara. Then, he could plan an invasion of Spain, Italy and France through the Mediterranean Sea. With the help of flight-enabled Knightmares, it would be easy for Britannia to gain the upper hand on the battlefield and approach the European capital. Then, he would force the Government to hand them the people responsible for the execution of their agents and peace would be made again, with the Britannian Empire a little bit bigger. The war wouldn't have to last more than one month, and His father wouldn't disagree because he wanted to 'avenge' the fallen spies.<p>

The doorbell rang.

"Your Highness, may I enter?" It was Kanon's voice.

Schneizel activated the command that opened the electronic door. His aide-de-camp entered the room, a computer on his hands.

"What brings you here, Kanon?" He asked.

"I've found something that might solve the mystery that is Zero." Kanon replied simply while approaching the Second Prince.

Schneizel raised an eyebrow. Zero was a brilliant commander but lost against Euphemia and Jeremiah. After suffering a double defeat, Zero chose to disappear and let his subordinates do his role on the Special Zone. A reasonable move, Schneizel would've done the same thing, should he be on his position.

Kanon opened his portative computer and put it on the table. A text was already on the screen.

Schneizel began to read the title.

"Theories of absolute mind control." He said aloud. "Are you serious about it?"

Kanon nodded simply.

The Prime Minister frowned. Some simple-minded people suggested that people like Cornwell, Kewell Soresi, or even Euphemia acted this way because Zero was mind-controlling them. It was foolish to draw these kinds of conclusions; Schneizel didn't need a superpower to make people do what he wanted and even he expected this behavior from his half-sister. But Schneizel gave Kanon some credit by reading the text.

The theory was interesting, it suggested that people could enter one's brain with the use of a specific optical signal and would be able to control people's decisions by modifying information that passed by the orbitofrontal area. Ironically, this brain's area was called Brodmann's Area 11.

Schneizel widened his eyes. At the eleventh line of the paragraph, something completely off topic was written.

_I don't want to play chess against you anymore, big brother. I just want to topple a domino so this game could end forever._

Schneizel gulped.

He tried to think as fast as he could. The first brother that came to his mind was Lelouch: it _had _to be a message from his late brother, since the message was in the eleventh line. Lelouch, Zero, mind-control, chess, domino … Schneizel tried to resolve the puzzle in his mind.

Then, suddenly, everything went clear for him.

Kanon had been close to Zero when the ship convoy that brought the Gawain to Kamine Island had been stolen.

Lelouch was Zero, and he had the power to control people. He used it on Kanon.

Schneizel turned to his aide-de-camp, wishing that his suspicions were wrong, but what he saw froze his blood.

Kanon was smiling.

It was a cruel, unhealthy smile. Schneizel understood that it wasn't Kanon's smile, it was Lelouch's. Schneizel took it as a cry for help coming from his little brother.

Kanon had already pulled out his gun.

He aimed at Schneizel.

"Yes, Brother, you are the first domino to be toppled." Lelouch said, speaking through Kanon's mouth. "Checkmate."

Schneizel closed his eyes. He couldn't win, and this conclusion wasn't based on logic. But he would die knowing his brother's exact plan.

'But this is what you wanted, right?' He thought in resignation, waiting for the fatal blow.

Kanon fired twice.

But Kanon didn't kill him. After that, he sent a message to the First Princess, destroyed his computer and brought Schneizel to a hospital wing. It was nothing but his master's scenario.

* * *

><p>Antonio Manfredi could say that he had a passion for Britannian politics. Schemes, betrayal, constant lies, fratricides… It was for these reasons that he had been the one sent for this mission. Antonio wasn't a fool, he knew that he wasn't the only one to have been in Guinevere's bed, but her giving him this mission was a tremendous honor. The master of politics, the top candidate to the throne … Antonio was sent by the first Princess to kill her brother Schneizel. It was a golden opportunity: the Prime Minister had been badly injured and he was right there, in the Imperial Palace. Schneizel was now a weak man and it was Antonio's duty to finish him so his Princess would have no problems taking the throne. And after Guinevere's crowning, Antonio would surely become the Knight of One, finally outranking his big brother Michele who was the Knight of Two.<p>

He was wearing a doctor's uniform and it was the night. Antonio wouldn't have any problems bypassing the security and reach Schneizel's room. He didn't have any remorse killing him, neither had Guinevere. It was simply the law of nature; once people became weak, they should expect to be disposed of.

* * *

><p>Schneizel was retaking his senses slowly. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was in a hospital bed. Lelouch didn't kill him, neither did he kill Kanon.<p>

Schneizel knew why.

"Your Highness." Kanon said weakly, realizing that the prince was awake. Kanon's uniform was tainted by blood, royal blood. And Schneizel could contemplate the incredible similarity his blood had to the commoner's.

Maybe Lelouch didn't do that for vengeance, after all.

His aide-de-camp took his hand.

Schneizel didn't have much time left. He would die in a couple of minutes. He always knew that he was born to be a ruler, so he had decided to repress any desire in order to erase his weaknesses. Schneizel finally understood that it was only his position that led him to act this way. And now …

"Kanon, I …" He began to say, but was interrupted by the opening of the door.

The man was wearing a doctor's uniform, but Schneizel was sure he wasn't a doctor. The Prime Minister saw him on some mundane parties in Pendragon; he was one of Guinevere's men.

Methodically, the intruder went to Kanon and broke his neck, killing him instantly.

Then he pulled out his gun and aimed at Schneizel's face.

"Any last words?" He asked.

Schneizel stared at his future executer's eyes.

"It isn't you who will kill me." Schneizel said, in what seemed his dying breath. "He will achieve his plans, and things may be better this way."

Antonio pulled the trigger, ignoring that he just did the worst possible act for his country.

* * *

><p><strong>February 12<strong>**th****, 2018**

General Jeremiah Gottwald, Sub-Viceroy of the Colonial Area Number 11 and head of its military was at a military base where the Engineering Corps had settled. He was watching the plans of a familiar machine.

"I present you the Lancelot Albion." Cecile Croomy declared proudly. "It will probably be the ninth Generation Knightmare Frame. Lloyd and I began to draw the plans when we were at the university." She blushed a bit and showed him the innovative float system. "The wings were my idea. They're called Energy Wings."

"Is that why you created the Lancelot?" Jeremiah asked. "Was it in order to create this nearly-perfect Knightmare Frame?"

Cecile nodded. "Schneizel saw the plans and helped us fund our project."

Suddenly, Jeremiah's phone rang. It was Villetta.

"My Lord, you have a call from the mainland."

Suzaku was at Ashford Academy, walking to the student council meeting room. He had a rather busy year, between Euphemia, Japan, him testing Knightmares for Lloyd and his work at the student council. Suzaku was glad to help those people, and he was glad that most of them changed opinions towards Japanese thanks to him. Still, there was something that bothered him. One day ago, Claudio had revealed what his father, General Darlton, told him before dying. 'Zero is the Eleven.' Suzaku didn't know what that meant, but strangely, it made him think about Lelouch. But if Zero was Japanese, he couldn't be Lelouch. And even if Lelouch were really Zero, it would have proven that Zero really gave up on his ambition to destroy Britannia.

Suzaku opened the door of the student council meeting room. Lelouch was there, along with Kallen. Lelouch looked worried about something.

"Hello, you two." Suzaku said with his usual tone.

"Hey, Suzaku." His friend replied absently.

"Are you okay?" Suzaku asked. "Is it because of the declaration of War against Europe?"

Before Lelouch could answer, Rivalz and Shirley entered the room.

In one year, Nina had changed drastically for the better. And it was thanks to two people, Lelouch and Euphemia. She always thought that Lelouch was only a lazy clever boy who didn't care about anything besides his sister and his gambling habits, but she was wrong. Nina noticed a change of behavior from him after Clovis death and after Kallen's return. He was more cynical, but also more caring and seemed to profit the moments he spent with the student council, like if he knew these moments might not last. And it was true; Nina's life could have ended in that hotel, when a terrorist harassed her. Thanks to Euphemia's intervention, Nina was saved. The princess didn't flee, and Nina began to admire her. And fatefully, this admiration turned into love. Nina hated herself for that, maybe because she felt like she needed to be an exemplary Britannian like Milly … or Lelouch. Lelouch understood it instantly and showed that he was far from being an exemplary Britannian. He revealed to her that he experienced the war and that he couldn't help but hate his own country. Lelouch didn't tell Nina that her fear of Elevens was wrong, and she was grateful towards him. Lelouch made her give up on her project of creating a bomb, and it was better this way. In a way, he and Euphemia had done a lot to save her, and she was eternally grateful to the both of them. Nina suspected that Lelouch knew Euphemia, so she did some researches. Lelouch and her sister were in Japan before the war and knew Suzaku, the Prime Minister's son. The children of Marianne vi Britannia were sent to Japan for guaranteeing peace between the two countries. Lelouch and his sister were at Ashford Academy, the old allies of Empress Marianne. Nina came to the conclusion that Lelouch was a Britannian Prince. Even though, it was just a conclusion based on the information she possessed, there weren't any evidences.

"Hi Nina!" Milly exclaimed by seeing her on the corridor. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She replied simply.

The two girls walked to the student council meeting room.

"You've changed a lot this year." Milly pointed out. "You're more open to the others and you don't seem to fear the Japanese people."

Nina smiled. "Yeah, I've changed for the better."

"Is it thanks to Euphemia?" She asked. There was no teasing in her tone.

"Yes." Nina confessed. "But it is also thanks to Lelouch."

Milly raised an eyebrow.

"In his way, he found the right words to make me feel better." She declared. "I've finally accepted that I have imperfections; that I may be considered abnormal by the society, but that it wasn't a reason to stop moving forward."

Milly grinned. "Are you going to have a crush on Lulu like Shirley?"

Nina shook her head. "No. I'm not really into boys."

"I've figured it out." Milly said simply.

Then she opened the door of the student council meeting room.

"It's rare to be all together." Rivalz said casually.

Lelouch was the only one to be sitting. He was looking at all the members of the student council one after one.

"Yeah." He replied absently.

The whole group was discussing about casual things for a moment. Everyone except Milly. She was staring at Lelouch, trying to guess his thoughts. Lelouch … the Eleventh prince of Britannia … Milly had spent seven years seeing him living as a commoner for the sake of his sister. She never asked him what were his opinions towards his family, his father's Empire, but she thought that it didn't matter because he was living a peaceful life in the Academy. But a year ago, Lelouch mentioned that he might leave this place with his sister…

'What a fool I was for thinking that he may have given up on his hatred towards his family.' Milly would think a week after this day. 'What a fool I was …'

She might not have discovered it had she not looked at his face, when Lelouch's phone rang in front of all the members of the student council. Milly _knew_ she shouldn't have seen it, the nearly-imperceptive grin on Lelouch's face when he learned about the tragedy that happened, especially when he knew _exactly_ what that would imply. It would mean that he still hated his family, that he preferred war over peace, that he … that he had planned all this?

Lelouch hang up his phone quickly and shouted. "Someone turn the TV on!"

Diethard was walking down the streets of Fuji, the capital of the Special Administration Zone of Japan. It had been nearly nine months since the establishment of the Zone and, obviously, a baby boom was beginning in the Zone, giving The Black Knights' head of Intelligence some work he would never have dreamed to do. Diethard was appointed by Zero to help this Special Zone by counseling Ohgi and doing the advertising of Japan on Britannian TV. Zero had said to him that he had a plan to destroy Britannia, but Diethard was beginning to think that he had given up.

Diethard looked at the giant screen in front of him.

_"__We interrupt this program for a special flash…"_

Diethard smirked. Zero hadn't given up.

Cornelia was attached to this bed for months now. She had been captured by Zero after the battle of Narita, because she thought Jeremiah betrayed her. Whether he had or not, Cornelia didn't care now. She just wanted to speak to Zero. She wanted to know why he didn't kill her. After her capture, she learned that Gilbert and Andreas were dead and that Euphemia was named Viceroy. Even though she couldn't forgive Zero for what he did to her, Cornelia wanted to know who he was. There were too much elements in her mind that made the link and, fatefully, Cornelia couldn't help but see the ghost of her late brother Lelouch in Zero.

The TV in front of her bed showed a special flash. Her jailers had turned on the TV for today, and she finally knew why.

_"__It is with deep regret and sadness that we inform you of the death of His Highness, the Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia…"_

Euphemia was in her office in Fuji when she heard the tragic news.

"No, brother…" She a let a genuine tear fell from her eye.

_"__His highness had been killed in the Imperial Palace in Pendragon …"_

Sayoko heard the loss of Lelouch's brother and ran to pick Nunnally. It was Lelouch's order, to get her away from the Academy after hearing the confirmation of Schneizel's death.

_"… __Along with his aide-de-camp, Earl Kanon Maldini."_

Takeshi was watching TV, like nearly every member of the Black Knights in the Liaodong Military Base. The TV showed Maldini's picture.

He widened his eyes. Takeshi _knew_ this face! It was the noble who was in the convoy of ships where the Black Knights stole the Gawain. Zero had talked to him and soon after killed the other higher-ups. Takeshi still remembered the excitement in Zero's voice after that…

'But it _had_ to be a coincidence, right?' He thought anxiously.

* * *

><p>The student council was watching TV with Rivalz's computer. No one was saying anything.<p>

"Do you think it was Zero who did that?" Rivalz asked, breaking the student council's silence.

Lelouch turned off the computer and shook his head. "No, it isn't Zero."

Everyone in the room turned to Lelouch and listened to him with complete attention.

"This isn't an act of Justice." Lelouch said calmly. "You see … Schneizel was the best candidate to the throne. He was so smart, strong and clever that any other members of the Imperial Family knew that they had no chance against him. Should the Emperor die, Odysseus would've abdicated and would've left the throne to Schneizel because he knew that it wouldn't do well opposing his will, and Schneizel would've only smiled at him, making him understand that he made the wisest choice." He closed his eyes. "But now … everything is different. Schneizel is dead and Cornelia is gone. Nobody stands out and every member of the Imperial family has their chance to accede to the throne now. On top of that, nobody knows who was strong enough to have killed Schneizel, and they will assume that it is one of their siblings. The will to survive and the seek for power will force the Imperial Family to tear each other apart."

Shirley paled. "So, you're saying that …"

Lelouch opened his eyes. "Yes, Royal blood will be spilled again."

* * *

><p>Antonio was on the roof of a building in Pendragon, looking at a convoy of cars that went through the avenue. Odysseus was in the car in the middle, along with his Knight. Now that Schneizel was dead, he was the only obstacle for Guinevere to become the first in line to the throne. Still, his other siblings could attempt to kill her so he would have to make a preventive strike, just in case. Guinevere didn't know about it, but she would surely be pleased by this initiative should she know about it.<p>

Antonio activated the detonator, and the C4 he planted on the sewers under the avenue exploded, destroying Odysseus' car.

And the second domino was toppled.

* * *

><p>Lelouch continued his morbid speech. "The other Princes and Princesses will have to strike first if they don't want to be the next ones targeted. Charming princes who become serial killers, caring brothers who become mortal enemies… the love they had for each other will now transform into weakness. Yes, this is what it means to be royalty. It is this way that Britannia chooses his rulers: the thing we call claim to the throne pushes the members of the Imperial family to kill their siblings for the throne."<p>

The whole student council was now pale and livid. Except for Kallen; she looked at Lelouch with sorrow. Kallen accepted that he did that for her, because she also hated Britannia.

"The strongest of the family is the best suited to rule. But you don't determine strength by murdering your siblings. After all, bullets in the head always kill. The Emperor says that struggle and rivalries lead to progress, but I think they only lead to tragedies. Me, I see this situation as a train of dominoes. You put domino pieces close enough to each other, and when you push the first the following ones will follow. Every domino piece is strong enough to topple the next one in his fall. That is what will happen. There is only one way this tragedy will end. For the train of dominoes to stop falling, one of them has to be outside the line. With this, one of the dominoes will be too far from the next one and the dominoes will stop falling. For this tragedy to stop, a prince who isn't in competition for the throne has to put an end to this massacre by abolishing monarchy."

Lelouch took a deep breath.

"That person is I."

Shirley widened her eyes.

"I'm the missing domino."

"What do you mean?" Rivalz asked weakly.

"My name has never been Lelouch Lamperouge." He confessed finally. "My real name is Lelouch vi Britannia."

Nina closed her eyes. 'I was right, then…'

"Eldest son of the late consort Marianne and Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire."

Suzaku gasped. Eleventh … 'Zero is the Eleventh Prince of Britannia'. That was why Claudio's father had been trying to say. He finally understood … Lelouch was Zero. Of course, everything made sense but still, Suzaku didn't want Lelouch to be a murderer like him.

"You are a Prince?" Rivalz asked.

"Yes." He replied simply. "After our mother's murder, Nunnally and I have been sent to Japan as hostages."

"But, why?" Shirley asked weakly. She couldn't believe Lulu was a prince, still she couldn't doubt his words either …

"Because it was the only value his great majesty had found for us." Lelouch explained, and then continued icily. "'I have no use for that weakling.' This is what he said to me when I simply asked him to find mother's murderer. Then, I gave up on my right to the throne and he sent us to Japan before declaring war, leaving us there. Nunnally and I faked our death and were hidden by the Ashfords who were close allies to my mother."

Milly nodded weakly. "He's right."

"During all these years, I've lived like a normal boy with my sister." Lelouch continued. "And I would've continued to live like this because I consider you as my true family. I'm sorry to have lied to you, Shirley, Rivalz and Nina." He turned to the girl who would've created a weapon of mass-destruction without his intervention. "Even though I'm sure you figured out that I was a Britannian Prince."

Nina nodded weakly.

Lelouch grinned. "You are smart. Use your intelligence wisely."

"I will." She replied firmly.

"Wait!" Rivalz said, still livid. "You look like you're going to say us goodbye."

Lelouch turned to Rivalz and smiled sadly. "Yeah, I'm going to leave now, because I have to protect Nunnally from the twisted games of my biological family. Take care of Milly; I'm sure she's not that insensitive to your charms."

"Do you think it is time to tell jokes?!" Teary-eyed Rivalz snapped.

"Milly." He turned to the Ashford heir. "Thank you for the hospitality your family has given to us here. I know it won't be easy, but try to cheer up the group after that."

She nodded. "As you wish, your Highness!"

He chuckled.

Lelouch turned to the orange-haired girl of the council. "Shirley…"

Shirley was already sobbing. "Yes?"

He closed his eyes. "I know you love me."

She couldn't help but blush.

"And I love you too, but differently." He confessed.

"I understand." Shirley said finally.

"It won't do well, but I will use my brain at its fullest to try to stop my family." Lelouch declared, and then he turned to Kallen.

"Well, you're coming with me so it's not a good bye." Lelouch said, and then stood up. "See you later, Kallen."

"I'm going to pick up my stuff and say good bye to my mother." She said. "Then I'll join you."

"Where are you going?" Suzaku asked, eyeing Lelouch suspiciously.

Lelouch tugged his collar.

"It's better for you all that you don't know that info." He said. "But I'll be back."

* * *

><p>C.C was preparing the mini furtive submarine designed by Rakshata. She, Lelouch, Nunnally, Sayoko and Kallen would take this mean of transportation to go to China. The death of Schneizel was confirmed, and it would sign the beginning of the war between Lelouch and Charles.<p>

_'__Did you know about this?'_

It was Marianne, Lelouch's mother and C.C's former contractor, who could spoke through her mind thanks to her Geass.

"About what?" She asked boringly.

_'__Don't play dumb with me. Charles' children will kill each other off now and my son had planned all of this.'_

"If Charles loved his children so much, he would've used their Geass on them to avoid that." C.C retorted.

_'__He hadn't predicted that Lelouch would be evil enough to do that!'_

C.C rolled her eyes. "Oh please! You allow me to give a vengeful Prince a superpower and you don't expect him to do evil things? Do you think that leaving a ten-years old boy in a warzone would give him the ideas of chivalry and honor? Do you think that Charles was giving their children the good examples during his speeches?" The witch mimicked The Emperor's voice. "'The death of my son Clovis demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress.'" She chuckled. "What a progress."

_'__But why is he doing this?'_

"That is something you failed to understand, my dear Marianne." She retorted icily, and then saw Sayoko coming with Nunnally. "Good bye."

* * *

><p>Manfred di Britannia was on his office in Pendragon, a gun placed on his desk. He just heard the news of the loss of his half-brother Odysseus and he feared that he would be the next. With Schneizel, Clovis, Odysseus dead and Cornelia gone, Manfred was now the second in line to the throne. The one who killed Schneizel and Odysseus would surely go after him. The day after his two brothers' funeral, he would go back to Mexico. Manfred was the Viceroy of Area 3, and he would be safer there, away from Pendragon.<p>

Someone knocked at the door.

Instinctively, Manfred grabbed his gun and removed the safety. Then, he stood ready, his armed hand hidden under his desk.

"Come in!" He shouted, betraying some signs of fear.

The door opened and Manfred calmed when he saw the face of his full brother.

"Have you heard the news?" Richard asked.

"About Odysseus?" The fourth Prince of Britannia asked rhetorically.

The fifth Prince sighed. "Yes, what a tragedy." He seemed calm, too calm for Manfred's opinion.

Richard was now the 3rd in line to the throne, and would become the second should Manfred die.

Manfred paled. What if he was the one behind his two brothers' murder?

Richard approached him and put a hand to the inside of his coat.

To his bigger brother, it was enough for a confession. Richard would execute him, like he had executed his two brothers.

But Manfred was faster. He aimed at him first with his gun and shot him straight in the forehead.

His brother was dead, an expression of despair on his face.

Manfred's hands were shaking. He had killed the brother he cherished, but at least he was alive, and Schneizel and Odysseus would be avenged.

He looked at his brother's body.

Richard had a pocket watch on his hands.

The fourth Prince of Britannia was livid. His brother was innocent and he just killed him.

"He was only looking for his watch." He said weakly. "He was only looking for his watch…"

Manfred had to leave from this hell; someone, somewhere, managed to make him kill the brother he cherished. He had to give up on his claim to the throne, like Euphemia and Lelouch did in the past.

"It's the only way to stay alive." Manfred said aloud.

Manfred di Britannia understood something. The one who triggered this did it on purpose. He wanted nothing but destruction.

He had to flee far away from him, where the monster who planned the destruction of his family couldn't find him. Manfred would seek asylum in the Chinese Federation.

* * *

><p>Lelouch and Suzaku were at the roof of the academy.<p>

"Suzaku." Lelouch began.

"Yes?" Suzaku was impatient. He wanted to know from his friend that he really was Zero. It wasn't like he hated the man; after all he cooperated with Euphie and decided to give up on his deadly methods. But Lelouch had declared that he would continue the fighting, and …

Lelouch's voice snapped his thoughts.

"You're going to send a message to my sister."


	4. Zero Plus Zero

**Chapter 4:** Zero Plus Zero.

**AN : So, yeah, thank you guys for the feedback I had for the last chapter :D**

**This was one of the ideas that appeared on my twisted mind when I was thinking of a plot for my personal timetravel fic. Here's another one ... or two**

**To Ixde : I guess it's not really a surprise, but yeah, I intend to write a confrontation between Lelouch and Cornelia. It will probably be around chapter 8 because a lot of things will happen in a short period of time.**

* * *

><p>Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch vi Britannia were very similar, like the two sides of the same coin. One of them was controlling Japan in the shadow while the other one was doing it in the light with Euphemia. The two of them were Zero in two distinctive Worlds also. That was what Suzaku Kururugi just learned.<p>

"Can you repeat?" Suzaku asked.

"You heard me." Lelouch replied. "There is a parallel World where you are Zero, I and Euphie are dead, Nunnally is the Empress and the World is at peace."

"That's nonsense!" He snapped.

Lelouch looked at him sternly. "I come from this World, where millions of people died by my fault but billions managed to be saved at the cost of enormous sacrifices."

Suzaku lowered his eyes. "So that's true, then. You are Zero."

Lelouch nodded. "It was inevitable. In order to survive in the Shinjuku Ghetto, I had to fight back. I killed my brother because he slaughtered Japanese like if they were a mere annoyance." He laughed bitterly. "We are the same in the end."

"Why did you cooperate with Euphie?" He asked sternly.

"Because." Lelouch confessed. "In my past life I messed up, I really messed up. Listen, we don't really have the time to discuss about this right now."

"Why?" Suzaku snapped.

"You're going to be sent to the other world. I can't avoid that." Lelouch lied.

"I don't believe you." He retorted.

"When you're there, you'll gain bigger responsibilities." Lelouch continued, ignoring Suzaku's protests. "I suggest you ask Schneizel to make you learn one or two tricks, he's not quite dead there and he fully supports the cause of Justice. Don't reveal your identity to anyone; you're supposed to be dead."

Suzaku wanted to say something, but Lelouch interrupted him.

"When you're there, please tell Nunnally that I'm alive and that I'm in another World. Tell her that Kallen is fine, and that I may be able to grant her true wish one day."

Before Suzaku could answer, Lelouch activated the Geass on his right eye and used it on his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>In the actual timeline.<strong>

It had been three days that Suzaku Kururugi didn't sleep. When he wasn't travelling around the World inaugurating cities like Zeropolis, Zerograd or New Zero City, Suzaku was trying to solve the mystery behind all these memory losses. It had begun with Kallen, who lost her memories two days after the Requiem. Later on, Suzaku learned that Sayoko lost her memories around the same period. Soon after Xingke's death, Todoh and Rakshata suddenly lost their memories as well. Soon after Todoh had been forced to give up on his post, Zero named Xiang Lin at the head of the Military and Suzaku questioned his former sensei. This is when he discovered that Todoh's memories didn't match with the actual timeline. The General remembered that: Katase was alive, Cornelia had been captured at Narita and Jeremiah wasn't the one sent to supervise the convoy of Suzaku's execution. After Narita, Euphemia was named Viceroy and Jeremiah Sub-Viceroy. After discovering that Rakshata suffered also memory losses, Suzaku interrogated her too and her testimonies matched with Todoh's. He searched for C.C, because he thought that she might know the answer behind this mystery, but he didn't found her. So he decided to investigate alone. Suzaku made some calculations, and he found out something interesting.

A correlation between the last remembrance of the people who lost their memories and the time this memory loss occurred.

In the case of Kallen, she lost her memories two days after the requiem, and the last thing she remembered was two days after Clovis' death.

Same for Todoh and Rakshata, they remembered one month succeeding Clovis murder and their memory losses occurred one month after the Requiem.

After having discovered that, Suzaku started to think about the alterations of their memories. To their point of view, Katase wasn't dead and Cornelia was captured, along with the Lancelot. It was as if Lelouch made his rebellion better. Todoh, Kallen and Rakshata were the three best assets of the Black Knights, while Sayoko and maybe Jeremiah were assets to Lelouch. In the altered memories, Jeremiah didn't take the blame for Suzaku's release, and he had been named Sub-Viceroy … It would have been a wonderful asset for Lelouch if he knew that Jeremiah was loyal to him from the start.

If Lelouch had the knowledge he had on his death, he would've surely made his rebellion better.

Knowledge of the future, the possibility of bringing back people's memories …

Suzaku couldn't handle staying awake anymore. He fell asleep on his notes, his mask still on his face.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was on the roof of the academy, along with Suzaku.<p>

Lelouch met Suzaku when they were kid, and they became friends. After the war, they followed two distinctive paths: Lelouch went to the path of vengeance and rebellion, and Suzaku went to the path of redemption and collaboration. They both became a symbol for their respective causes, and they fought against each other countless times. They cooperated when Lelouch finally wanted the same thing as Suzaku: bring world peace and put Lelouch to death. But did they want the same thing now?

Lelouch just used his second Geass on him, and he was wondering if he didn't make a mistake. He wanted so much to tell Nunnally he was still alive that he completely forgot about the repercussions this could have to the actual timeline.

Lelouch used his second Geass on Suzaku again.

"Yo, Rurushu." Zero said casually. "I'm a good masked messiah, I swear."

Lelouch winced. His second Geass didn't work twice, as expected.

"What are you rambling about?" Lelouch asked, not amused.

"Well." Suzaku began a vague explanation. "We're on the roof of the academy, and you're asking me how the things are going in the world of the livings. I tell you that you don't have to worry, that no one goes around your little sister…"

Lelouch tilted his head. "It better be." He said sternly.

"Yeah." Suzaku said nervously. "And then you ask me if I do the fabulous gestures, I say no and you shout at me." He then began to imitate Lelouch's voice. "Why did you not made your fabulous gestures? The people are now wondering if Zero isn't a fake! Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, do the fabulous gestures! And this is where I usually wake up."

Lelouch slapped him so Suzaku would regain his senses. "But you're awake, you moron!"

Suzaku massaged his chin. "Ouch! I know you're supposed to be the bad guy but you didn't have to hit that hard, I haven't sleep for days!"

"Suzaku."

"Yeah?"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Wait." Suzaku said slowly. "This isn't a dream."

Lelouch nodded. "Indeed. You are on a parallel world created by God for me and C.C. I've been sent back in time, and I have the power to bring people into my timeline thanks to a second Geass. Unfortunately, this power has a second effect that transfers the conscience of the people to the actual timeline."

Suzaku blinked. "That … makes a lot of sense, actually."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes." He replied simply. "Did you use this second Geass on Kallen, Todoh, Rakshata, Jeremiah and Sayoko?"

Lelouch nodded. "I've also used it on Xingke."

"Is he alright?" Suzaku asked.

"He's taken his BCG vaccine." Lelouch replied. "He won't have to worry about evil tuberculosis."

"What changes did you make on this timeline?" Zero asked. "I mean, it's been nearly a year now."

"I've made the Black Knights bigger, at first." Zero replied. "They are more efficient and have turned into skilled pilots. Jeremiah is the Sub-Viceroy and I've captured Cornelia."

Zero nodded. "Todoh told me all of this."

"I've stolen the Gawain, the Siegfried and the Lancelot." Zero continued. "Rakshata has fun with them."

"What about Euphie?" Suzaku suddenly asked. "What did you do to her? Is she safe? Is she alright?"

He seemed more worried that angered. It was an excellent news for Lelouch.

Lelouch closed his eyes. "I've agreed to take part at the construction of the Special Zone, just like I wanted to do in the first place."

Suzaku widened his eyes. "But, why did you …"

"It was an accident." He confessed, his eyes still closed. "It was an accident…"

After a moment of silence, Suzaku finally admitted. "You know, I think I always knew it, but I was too prideful to accept that it couldn't be your fault. What did happen, exactly?"

Lelouch reopened his eyes. "At first, I wanted to make her shoot me so she would lose the confidence of the Japanese people. That was my plan."

"It's a stupid plan." Suzaku pointed out.

Lelouch shrugged. "Nobody's perfect."

"What happened next?" He asked.

"But then she told me that she gave up on her claim to the throne, and that she wanted to make me abandon the struggle for Nunnally."

Suzaku softened. "Oh."

Lelouch closed his eyes. "At this moment, I really wanted to stop my rebellion once and for all. Maybe it was why my Geass became fully active at this moment, because I wanted to break the contract I've made with C.C."

Suzaku put a hand to his mouth.

"I didn't know it, of course." He continued. "Just when I was starting to explain my power, I gave her the worst possible example."

Suzaku gulped.

"I couldn't stop her." Lelouch let a tear running down his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Suzaku asked after a moment of silence.

Lelouch reopened his eyes. "Because I feared that you would take that as a lie."

"I see…" Suzaku said slowly. "What about Shirley?"

"It was Rolo." Lelouch replied. "I don't really have time for the details. What are you going to do?"

Suzaku shrugged. "I don't think I have the choice. Knowing you, I'm sure you ensured that my way of doing things wouldn't have any efficiency."

"Do you want to cooperate with me?" Zero asked.

"Like in the old days, I guess." Zero joked. "What have you planned for me?"

Lelouch cleared his throat. "Nothing. I just wanted to send the new Suzaku to the other World so he would tell my sister that I was alive."

Suzaku face palmed. "That was not one of your smartest moves, you know."

Lelouch grinned. "You know I let my emotions guide my actions."

He sighed. "Whatever. I anticipated a 'memory loss' coming from me so it should be alright. So, what's the plan?"

Lelouch scratched his head. "Well, I've kind of forced my family to kill each other by injuring Schneizel and I will stop it in a week or so."

Suzaku widened his eyes. "You what?"

"But it's for Kallen and me!" Lelouch shouted. "I need to abolish monarchy, and we both know that imposing his will on people is wrong."

"You can talk." Suzaku retorted. "Mr. my deepest wish is to mind-control people."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Well, I have to go. Go see your soul mate; she needs you now more than ever. With Schneizel and Cornelia gone, there are only the two of us that can protect her, and she'll probably be fired from her post of Viceroy."

"And if that's the case …" Suzaku began.

"… The Special Zone might be disbanded." Lelouch finished for him. "And since the Black Knights are co-administrating it, the mainland may consider the Zone as a terrorist organization."

Zero gulped. "And since the Empire would want to capture you, they'll slaughter the civilians there to lure you out. We need to stop them."

"Yup. It looks like the side of the revolution has won, once again." Zero said sarcastically. "Hoorah."

* * *

><p>Lelouch and Kallen were walking to the submarine. It was stationed in a marina, owned by a noble, The Duke of Montana.<p>

"I can't believe you brought back Suzaku's memories." Kallen said. "Now it's going to be a real mess in the actual timeline."

Lelouch shrugged. "What's done is done. It's a shame we can't go back in time."

Kallen laughed. "Ah, you seem to be in a better state than before."

He grinned. "Yeah, it looks like my angst period is over."

They entered the small submarine. C.C was there, along with Nunnally and Sayoko.

"Lelouch, what's going on?" Nunnally asked worryingly.

"Nunnally, Ashford Academy isn't safe for us anymore." Lelouch said apologetically.

"Is it about brother Schneizel's death?" She asked.

Lelouch winced. "Yes, there's a little bit of that. We have to leave Britannia now." Then he took his sister's hand. "We're going to the Forbidden City, I know someone who will help us."

"The Forbidden City?" Nunnally asked, astonished. "In China?"

"Yeah." Lelouch replied. "You'll meet the Empress."

"I can't wait to see this." C.C mused, a coy smile on her face, before starting the submarine.

* * *

><p>Suzaku was behind the door of Euphie's office, preparing himself mentally. Before meeting her, he was nothing but a lost boy who enlisted in the military in order to redeem himself for the murder of his father. Suzaku didn't really make the wisest choices, but Euphie didn't either. With their selfish actions, they did nothing but to deceive their own people, Suzaku by facing the Black Knights and Euphie by Knighting Suzaku. Euphemia had been killed, and Suzaku had always blamed Lelouch. But now that he knew the truth, he could finally move forward and open the door.<p>

Euphemia was there, as beautiful as ever, and Suzaku couldn't help but cry.

"Euphie…" He said, sobbing.

"What's wrong?" She asked. She seemed to have cried, maybe because of the news.

Suzaku retook his calm and finally said. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong."

Euphie approached him and they kissed.

* * *

><p>Suzaku blinked, and realized that something had changed.<p>

He wasn't at the roof of the academy; instead he was sitting in an office, wearing a costume and a mask.

Zero's mask.

Suzaku gulped. Lelouch might have been right then.

He looked at the notebook in front of him.

There were some calculations, names and other inscriptions written at the opened page.

_'__The alterations of the memories go in the way of a rebellion done more efficiently by Le…Zero. The fact that he spared Katase may prove that this Zero fears a betrayal from Todoh. __Suzaku's Lancelot doesn't seem to be a threat for the BK. The people who suffered memory losses were assets to the BK and their last remembrance seems to be the day of their recruiting. Or maybe they were useful to L. considering Sayoko lost her memories as well.'_

Suzaku looked at the notes dumbstruck.

He read the page on the left; there was a list of names written in red.

_'__List of important people who might suffer memory losses in the future:_

_-Cornelia. (interned.)_

_-Schneizel's G might break. (interned. Under close surveillance.)_

_-Nunnally… (Her staff knows what to do in case a thing like this happens.)_

_-Ohgi. (Improbable: he would've lost his memories sooner if my theories are correct.)_

_-Anya. (Out of the military.)_

_-Gino. (out of the military.)_

_-Jeremiah. (Out of the military. Assigned to residence since the Requiem.)_

_-Lloyd. (Relatively inoffensive.)_

_-Nina. (Relatively inoffensive.)_

_-Kaguya?'_

He closed the notebook and opened it again. Then he read the first page.

_'__To read in case of memory loss.'_

Suzaku widened his eyes.

_'__Hello my past self._

_Yeah, you're Zero now. We're in 201__8__ 9 and you're 1__8__ 9. The world has changed for the better but not without sacrifices. Euphie is dead, I'm sorry to tell you that. If you remember her being killed, there's nothing for you to avenge now. The one responsible for this tragedy is dead, or was he really responsible? I don't really know. I hated him because I wanted to hate something, but I guess this was the case of everyone in this planet. So that was why he decided to be the focal point of the world's hatred, so these people could move forward to the future. I as well, I guess… Yeah, I'm talking about Lelouch. He is dead, too. Some people depict him as a demon, a monster, and there are things he did that were really evil. But was it his fault? Lelouch hadn't been able to restrain his hatred for his own country, and decided to not value his soul in order to create a better World. Nunnally's the Empress, and even if she doesn't really have much power, she has become a symbol of peace. It seems like Zero's not really needed, but for Lelouch I will continue to wear the mask, to keep protecting the World he left us. I suggest you go to Schneizel so he would tutor you, he's under your total control so be careful. I've made sure that Zero wouldn't have to do important work in case you'd arrive. You just have to post on our website that you'll need to take a pause and the World will run without you. I've put most of the important information you'll need on a safe-deposit box in the Britannian Federal Bank. You only need our fingerprints to open it._

_I hope you'll understand that lying is crucial for the World to remain peaceful._

_Good luck, _

_Yourself.'_

Suzaku couldn't help but cry.

* * *

><p>Lelouch, Nunnally, Sayoko and C.C were on an Chinese aircraft carrier situed in the international waters. Kallen just left for a flight to the Liaodong Peninsula.<p>

"Lelouch, why did Kallen leave?" Nunnally asked.

"She had something to do." Lelouch replied. "I can't tell more."

Suddenly, a woman in a Chinese officer's uniform approached the group.

"My name is Zhou Xianglin." She greeted politely. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, your Highness."

Lelouch shook her hand and smiled politely. "Please, call me Lelouch."

"You're too modest." She replied. "Please let me escort you to Luo Yang."

* * *

><p>Takeshi was sitting at a table in the cafeteria of the military base, discussing with four other Black Knights about Schneizel's murder.<p>

"Things are moving in the World." Asahina said. "First, Europe and Britannia go at war and now the Prime Minister is dead."

"Do you think it was Zero who perpetuated the murder?" Takeshi asked suddenly.

"And what if he did?" Chiba asked casually. "The one who killed him has done a favor to the World."

"I spoke to Todoh about that." Urabe said. "He doesn't think it was Zero, but he said that we may be back to work very soon."

Asahina raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Schneizel was the one who ensured that Euphemia would stay Viceroy." Urabe explained.

"Do you mean that the Special Zone will fall apart?" Minami asked.

"That's a possibility." Takeshi said.

Tamaki appeared.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed. "Kallen's here!"

* * *

><p>Nunnally was on a park of the Forbidden City with Sayoko and C.C.<p>

The domestics prepared a table before Empress' Tianzi arrival.

"Nice to meet you, Princess Nunnally." Lihua said.

"I'm not a Princess anymore." Nunnally replied. "Nice to meet you, too. Have you met my brother?"

"Not yet." The Empress replied. "He's speaking with Xingke about politics."

Nunnally raised an eyebrow. "Politics?"

Lihua nodded. "Well, I think so. Xingke is always out there doing politics."

Lelouch was inside of his soon-to-be private quarters in the Forbidden City.

"So, this is where we'll live for a while." He said casually. "I must thank the Chinese Federation for its hospitality. I hope we won't be used as bargaining chips."

"You're my boss, technically." Xingke replied.

Lelouch shrugged. "You're still the Chief General of the Chinese Federation's military under the direct orders of the Empress."

"But since the Empress is below the age of 15 I'm under the direct orders of her Council of Regency." Li Xingke pointed out. "But if they're betraying the Empress, then..."

Lelouch chuckled. "I'll let you take care of the scenario." Then he looked at his watch. "I have to go. I say good bye to Nunnally and then I go to You-know-where."

* * *

><p>Rolo and Tania were on the grounds of a prestigious Academy. Their mission: capture Lelouch Lamperouge.<p>

"V.V said that the target is supposed to live in the clubhouse." Tania said. She was 13 and had a Geass that could control people's five senses. It was a great power, but she hadn't much imagination to use it properly. Well, it was mostly due to the fact that she had been brainwashed by the Geass Order.

If the two of them were found by someone, Tania would use her Geass to create the illusion that they weren't there. That was one of the only things she was good at with her Geass.

"The lights are on." Rolo noticed. "It's 7 PM, they're probably eating or something."

Rolo had a Geass that could freeze people's time perception in a range of 5 meters to 2 kilometers. He used his Geass to kill, mostly.

The two partner-in-crimes approached the door.

An PIN electronic lock was there.

Rolo frowned. "It needs a 4-digits code to open the door. Give me the thing that reveals the fingerprints."

Tania gave him a spray.

Rolo used it on the lock. "Well, it looks like they cleaned it up."

Suddenly, a trap door opened under their feet.

The two Geass users fell on a secret room while the trap door shut down again.

"Rolo, I'm scared." Tania whined.

"Give me the flashlight." Rolo ordered, ignoring his teammate's whining.

Tania gave him the flashlight.

Rolo turned on the light.

He inspected the surroundings.

Then he noticed something in front of them.

"Holy shit!" He shouted. "A machine gun!"

The machine gun fired.

In the Forbidden City, Sayoko was playing with her touch pad. With it, she could control the whole clubhouse's security system.

"You seem to have fun." C.C mused.

Sayoko nodded with a smirk on her face.

"My brothers were not child molesters!" Nunnally shouted.

"But Xingke told me that…" Lihua began. "Wait, do you know what that means?"

Just when she was about to answer, Xingke and Lelouch approached the table.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Empress Tianzi." Lelouch said, bowing at her. "I'm Lelouch, just Lelouch."

"Your sister is nice, just Lelouch." Lihua said casually.

Lelouch nodded. "Nunnally, I have something to do. I will be back tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Kallen was on the Liaodong Military base, watching thirty Knightmares being put into a cargo plane.<p>

Asahina approached her. "It's been a while Kallen."

"Hey, Asahina." Kallen greeted. "How's the group?"

The Captain of the First Squad shrugged. "They're bored." Then he noticed the Gurosutas entering the plane. "Are we going to fight soon?"

"Not you." The Captain of the Zero Squad replied. "Tell the members of the Zero Squad that they're requested to board the plane immediately."

* * *

><p><strong>February 13th 2018.<strong>

It was 10AM in Pendragon when Manfred di Britannia requested an audience with his father.

He ignored the constant chattering of the twenty nobles that were on the court and approached the Emperor. Manfred had wanted to take his father's throne in the past, and now he only needed to kill two persons in order to become Emperor. But he had killed his younger brother for nothing, and now the only thing he wanted was to escape from this hell.

He bowed at his father. "Majesty, I give up on my claim to the throne."

The nobles in the court were all astonished.

Charles zi Britannia raised an eyebrow. "And what for?"

Manfred stared at his father's eyes, and said with a tone of defiance. "The claim to the throne is evil. It forces us to kill each other."

The Emperor scoffed. "If you think that, you're just a weakling who only needs to be disposed of."

Manfred widened his eyes.

"To me, you're dead." He continued coldly. "Get out of my sight."

Manfred cursed silently and left the Imperial court. The nobles were staring at him like if he was a piece of trash.

But he didn't care; he had already prepared his departure to the Forbidden City.

After getting out of the court, he saw a nobleman climbing stairs. He didn't even look at the former prince.

The guard shouted. "Announcing. The Duke of Montana!"

* * *

><p>Takeshi Sato was a member of the Zero Squad, the only squad under the direct orders of Zero. Even though, he could have been someone else. Takeshi chose not to take the Honorary Britannian citizenship, because he felt like he would abandon the people in the Saitama Ghetto. He could've been dead, if someone didn't save him during Cornelia's assault. Takeshi would always remember that scene: he had noticed a guy that was ordering the terrorists and it had intrigued him. He had approached the guy, and one second later he had found himself kilometers away from the Ghetto. Takeshi didn't really know what really happened to him, but he was sure that the guy was for something in his memory loss. This stranger saved the people in the Saitama Ghetto, Takeshi included, so that was why he didn't want to know if Zero was his savior and if he possessed some kind of power that could bring amnesia to people. He decided to join the Black Knights because he wanted to save people from Britannia and the oppressors in general, just like Zero and his savior did. Even though, he still apprehended killing people, but Zero understood it and put Takeshi under a test before recruiting him. That was how he became one of the best Knightmares pilots in the order and a member of Zero's personal guard. In the end, he wasn't really saving people, but he was part of the organization that prevented Britannia to bully the Japanese people. Zero and Euphemia saved them by cooperating, going against the principles of their respective countries, and he was grateful to them.<p>

The members of the Zero Squad were gathered in a military airport somewhere in a desert.

Takeshi chose not to become a commander and he has been put back in the Zero Squad. The members of the squad were mobilized here under Captain Kozuki's request. But everyone figured out that Zero was the one who ordered her.

After having prepared the Knightmares, the Black Knights there were all chattering, trying to figure out why they were sent there, but all stopped when they saw a plane landing on the air strip.

Captain Kallen Kozuki approached the plane once it stopped. Someone descended from the plane.

Takeshi would always remember that scene.

Zero just made his comeback.

The members of the Zero squad greeted him, but their leader didn't greet them back.

Instead he revealed his left eye…

* * *

><p>Charles Zi Britannia was sitting on his throne, receiving the people who sought an audience with him. One of his sons just renounced on his claim to the throne, and he might have done the wisest choice. Charles talked with Schneizel's unconsciousness on the Sword of Akasha, and V.V was there to listen. The two brothers heard what Lelouch had planned for the Imperial Family, and it was for all these reasons that Charles wanted to trigger Ragnarok. The lies had to be eradicated so these kinds of tragedy wouldn't happen again. Still, the Emperor was disappointed by Lelouch's doings.<p>

A noble approached him. It was the Duke of Montana, an aristocrat who made some affairs in Area 11 and in the mainland.

The Duke bowed. "Majesty, I have a message from one of your sons."

Charles raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"

Then, he stared at the Emperor with a smirk on his face.

"The one who can't request an audience with you."

Charles was taken aback for a millisecond. It was Lelouch who sent him. He used his Geass on him and was speaking through this aristocrat.

The Emperor chuckled. His son was openly defying him.

"Talk." He ordered while making a sign to his bodyguard.

The Duke's grin widened. He walked slowly, very slowly, to the Emperor.

The whole assembly was looking at the scene with extreme interest.

Lelouch began to talk. "Don't you understand? They wanted this, they wanted this from the day they have been granted their superior blood. You said this yourself, 'the only truth is that the strong devour the weak'. It was only lies that kept the Imperial Family away from this tragedy."

Charles gulped.

The Duke had now an evil smirk on his face. "In the end, I did nothing but follow your example."

The Emperor had a bad presentment. He made another sign to his bodyguard, a member of the Geass Order.

He jumped on the aristocrat, trying to put him as far as possible from the Emperor.

The vial of liquid Sakuradite that was on the Duke's stomach exploded.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was on the Gawain Nishiki with Kallen. They were approaching a small mountain on the Taklamakan desert, at the north-west of China.<p>

"The Emperor should be dead by now." He said casually. "Or maybe not. I don't really care."

"It was just a taunt, right?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah." He replied. "I just wanted to taunt Britannia, to 'wake up the beast'."

"The most sensible Britannians will see their beloved Royal Familly as barbarians and they'll join our cause." She said.

Lelouch grinned. "Yeah, _our_ cause. Not the cause of Justice."

"So." Kallen fired the hadron cannon to the mountain in order to create an opening. "This is the Geass Order."

"Yes, we're going to thank God properly for the reward he gave to us." Zero replied, and then activated his radio. "To all forces, enter the base and destroy everything! Leave no one alive!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yeah, I like to mentally torture my OCs.<strong>


	5. The Father, The Son & The Sound Of Mind

**Chapter 5:** The Father, The Son, and The Sound of Mind.

**AN: So, the name of this chapter comes from a French pun (Holy Spirit = saint esprit, Sound of Mind = sain d'esprit) *shrugs* I found it cool.**

**So, yeah, I've been cruel with Suzaku, but it was inevitable. I intended to do this when I considered adding the secondary effects to this Second Geass: the new Suzaku is better, but Lelouch uses him to tell his sister that he's alive. When I imagined the scene, I thought at the nun who forced C.C into taking her Code. Ultimately, Lelouch's desire to speak to his sister overcame the will to keep the nicer Suzaku in a World where Euphie's there. But I'm cruel, I admit it :D**

**About Suzaku's live Geass ... Well we'll see it when he'll be confronted with a live-and-death confrontation. Or we may see it on another person who'll be brought back before it happens. Guess who.**

**Anyway, have a good read ladies and gentlemen. :D**

* * *

><p>Suzaku Kururugi woke up with a start, breathing heavily.<p>

He looked at the surroundings. "It was nothing but a nightmare." Suzaku said, relieved to find himself in his bedroom and not in a bloodstained stadium.

Then he looked at the electronic watch. It was 4 AM.

Suzaku got up and went to his wardrobe in order to retrieve his Zero costume.

Just to realize that he didn't need any costume.

Suzaku went to the living room hastily and found that Euphie was already awake, sitting at the table.

"Suzaku, it's horrible!" She exclaimed.

"What happened?" Suzaku asked with genuine concern.

"There was an explosion in the imperial court." Euphemia explained. "We don't know if father is dead or not."

He gulped. That was probably Lelouch's doing. Suzaku approached her and took her hand.

Euphemia sobbed. "Schneizel and Odysseus are dead too. Tell me what is happening, Suzaku."

He frowned. "Do you really want to know?"

She nodded.

"The Imperial Family is killing each other for the throne." Suzaku said, closing his eyes.

Euphemia gasped. "Are you sure?"

Suzaku nodded. "I am. Do you want to stop this?" He hated himself for doing that, but it was in order to protect her. Euphemia wasn't safe in Britannia's hands.

'I guess I understand you a little bit better, Lelouch.' Suzaku thought.

Euphemia nodded.

"Even if it means cooperating with Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

She widened her eyes. "What?"

"I know who he is." He added quickly. "And I'm okay with that."

"Is he alright?" Euphemia asked. "And Nunnally?"

Suzaku cleared his throat. "They left the country yesterday."

"What does Lelouch want to do exactly to stop this massacre?" She asked.

"Abolish monarchy." He said. "But he won't arrive without fighting."

Euphie lowered his eyes. "And you'll cooperate with him?"

He grinned. "Not if don't want to. I'm loyal to you and only you."

* * *

><p>Guinevere su Britannia was ecstatic. It was 11AM and she was now virtually the 99th Ruler of Britannia.<p>

"Antonio." She said in a light tone. "I don't know who killed Odysseus and father, but they did a favor to me, don't you agree?"

Antonio and Guinevere were in the Princess' private quarters. Since she was the first in line to the throne she feared assassination, even though she didn't show it. After Richard's death, Antonio had been requested by the First Princess to be the head of her security.

Antonio cleared his throat. "In fact, I'm the one who killed Odysseus."

"What?" She snapped. "Why did you act without my consent?"

He winced. "It was him or you. I chose you."

It was a void lie. Odysseus wouldn't have laid a finger on his siblings.

Guinevere scoffed. "Whatever. What do you expect of me exactly?"

Antonio wasn't stupid, he knew that Guinevere was considering that he might kill her should she wouldn't satisfy his demands. After all, he had already killed two members of the imperial family. One more wouldn't make much a difference.

"I want to become the Knight of One." He said.

"If you put me on the throne, your wish shall be granted." The Princess said. "But for now, we don't know if the Emperor is dead or not."

* * *

><p>"Leave no one alive!"<p>

To say that Takeshi wasn't feeling well was an understatement. There was something terribly wrong that was happening under his very eyes. After having seen Zero's left eye, every member of the Zero Squad turned into brainwashed slaves. That was the only explanation as for why they were slaughtering those children and those researchers without any protest. But there was something even worse in that: somehow, he was the only sane person besides Kallen. The Captain of the Zero Squad might find this normal, but Takeshi didn't.

'I have to act like if I'm under his control.' He thought anxiously. 'If I don't, they may kill me because I'm witnessing something compromising … But maybe it is another one of his twisted tests?'

He hit his cockpit in despair. "Shit!" He snarled. "Why is this happening to me?"

Takeshi took a deep breath and triggered the missile launcher in his Gurosuta. He contributed to its development but he never thought that it would be used like this. Then he used the machine gun in its left arm to slaughter those children. It was the only way; in order to stay alive he would pretend that he was in the same state as the others.

* * *

><p>Lelouch and Kallen were approaching the center of the Directorate with the Gawain Nishiki. Rakshata upgraded the Gawain by putting her inventions in it.<p>

"It's strange." She said casually. "There's no resistance."

Lelouch frowned. "Well, I've stolen the Siegfried in this timeline but you're right, it's weird."

"Zero." A Black Knight said on the radio. "We've destroyed the train on the undergrounds."

"Good." He replied. "Continue the eradication of the base." Then he turned off his radio.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to use your Geass on the Zero Squad?" Kallen asked.

Lelouch shrugged. "I don't want to take any risks. Even if Todoh's on my side we may risk a mutiny if the Black Knights knew what their first mission was. I should've done it the first time, if Kinoshita didn't tell Asahina who contacted Todoh, then…"

"I understand." She interrupted him. "I don't want to live that scene again."

"I'm glad you can understand me." Lelouch replied lightly. "Because we're gonna stop the people to understand each other." He showed her a building. "The Twilight Door is behind this wall."

Kallen activated the hadron cannon on the Wall to create an opening.

"Let me try this new weapon." Lelouch said casually.

He programmed the trajectory and fired two Radiation Wave missiles from the Gawain MK-II's right wrist.

The two projectiles entered the temple by the hole and crashed to the Twilight Door.

Then, the door began to expand and crumbled.

Kallen whistled.

"It's a good thing Rakshata developed homing missiles." Lelouch said. "Now, let's find my uncle."

The Gawain entered the temple. There was a red carpet on the ground and the Twilight door was nothing but ruins, revealing an orange sky with clouds.

"Are you sure he's here?" Kallen asked.

He frowned. "I don't know, there's something strange. Stay on the Gawain."

Q-1 nodded.

Kallen and Lelouch entered the dimension. For a second their mind became one, and the two appeared to be naked on a blank décor.

Suddenly, the Sword of Akasha appeared to them.

Lelouch landed the Gawain and descended.

He climbed up the stairs.

Someone was there.

"Are you surprised to see me?" The host asked smugly.

"Not really." Lelouch replied casually. "It's been a while … father."

The 98th and the 99th Britannian Emperor were standing face to face.

* * *

><p>Carline ne Britannia was in her mother's villa, holding a reception with twelve of her siblings.<p>

"Is that true?" The sixth Princess asked. "The Imperial palace had been attacked?"

The thirteenth Prince nodded. "Unfortunately, Boadicea, it is true. It's such a tragedy."

"Carline, what is this?" The eighth Princess asked, referring to the barrel containing a purple liquid posed in the middle of the table.

"Oh, that?" Carline said with her high-pitched voice. "If you put it on fire something awesome will to happen."

"Is that true, big sister?" Boadicea asked, startled.

Carline nodded. "I'll bring the tea. Have fun with it."

Then, the fifth Princess ran to the outside.

When she was on the gardens, the entire villa exploded.

Carline snickered in an aristocratic manner. "Killing my siblings is so funny!"

Then she held an evil smirk and whispered. "It's murder time, fun time!"

* * *

><p>Charles zi Britannia was on his Emperor's clothes while Lelouch vi Britannia was wearing Zero's costume, unmasked. Lelouch was climbing up the stairs of the Sword of Akasha. Once he was upstairs, he stared at his father, slightly astonished.<p>

'If my father is there, it means that the assassination attempt has failed.' Lelouch thought. 'But he wouldn't be so foolish to look at my eyes, so …'

"V.V was already dead." Lelouch stated. "You've killed your brother and now you're immortal."

His father chuckled. "You are correct. Unfortunately, you were only one hour late."

'There's something strange.' He thought. 'Last time he made me out of the Shinkiro, but this time I descended from myself. Is that because he couldn't do it? Do I need to thank God for that?'

"Tell me, my son." Charles said calmly. "I'm dying to know. Why exactly are you doing this? Is it for revenge, is it for Nunnally?"

"You're expecting the truth from a liar." Lelouch retorted. "How ironic."

'There's a reason why he can't use the Sword of Akasha properly.' He thought. 'And I'm sure there's something to do with the World God has created…'

Charles scoffed. "You're right. It was just out of curiosity."

"Suddenly, you're taking an interest in what I do?" Lelouch asked, feigning astonishment. 'I mean, he used Geass on _Milly_, _Shirley_ and _Rivalz_! How more twisted he can be?'

"You know." Lelouch continued. "It would've been nice to use your Geass on me to forget everything I've done. We might have a chance to start things over and all. But I'm digressing, let's get back to business."

The Emperor eyed him with interest. "What do you want?"

Lelouch vi Britannia smirked. "I want peace on my terms."

Charles raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You're immortal and I have an irresistible desire to live." Lelouch continued. "For your plan to succeed you need C.C's code, while I need Britannia to be destroyed. But we both know that we won't get this that easily."

Charles widened his eyes. "How do you…"

"It doesn't matter, father." Lelouch continued icily. "We've never really been in the best of terms so it's no use for us to understand each other. I don't want you to understand me, nor do I want to understand you."

Lelouch turned away, revealing his back to his father.

"Good bye, father." He said, walking away. "Your only sin is that you are a King."

Lelouch reentered the cockpit of the Gawain MK-II, under the astonished looks of his father.

"Thank you for being such a good life insurance." Lelouch joked.

"You're welcome." Kallen replied lightly. "May I present my wishes to his Majesty?"

He grinned. "Do as you please, my Lady."

Kallen fired the hadron cannon on the Sword of Akasha, as a last little 'fuck you' addressed to Lelouch's father.

They got out of the dimension.

"It's time to pick up the others." Zero declared.

* * *

><p>The members of the Zero Squad just finished obliterating the Directorate and the flight-enabled Gurosutas followed the Gawain to the outside. They landed to the military aircraft.<p>

"Erase all the data in your Knightmare." Kallen ordered on the radio.

Takeshi didn't know what to do.

'If I disobey, they'll know that I wasn't under his control.' He thought anxiously. 'But if I don't, the only evidence I'll have against him will be my word.'

In the end, Takeshi decided to erase the data.

The members of the Zero Squad descended from their cockpit and began to regain consciousness. They only remembered doing military training: it was the thing that Zero had said when he revealed his left eye with a red sigil on its iris.

Takeshi wasn't really sure that the others were being mind-controlled; maybe it was just an impression, nothing more. Maybe the others witnessed the same thing as he did.

"So, about that operation." He said weakly, to Mori, one of his teammate.

Mori shrugged. "It's good to get out of the base occasionally, even if it's for some training."

Takeshi gulped. He was right, then. It was worse that he could ever imagine.

'What a life.' He thought in despair. 'Just when I decide to give up on my promotion to become a mere soldier with an easy conscience, I witness this…'

"Sato Takeshi."

He widened his eyes. It was Zero's voice. His leader _knew_.

Takeshi turned to see him.

"I wish to speak to you. Alone." Zero ordered. Kallen was at his side, rolling her eyes.

He stiffened. Zero was going to kill him.

"I'm coming." He replied weakly.

Takeshi was led to Zero's private jet. He was checked for weapons by Captain Kozuki. After it had been made clear that Takeshi didn't have any weapons or means of recording on him anymore, Kallen spoke.

"I'll supervise the boarding of the Knightmares." She said casually.

"Tell Todoh and Rakshata to prepare the transfer to Taiwan." Zero ordered, like if Takeshi wasn't there. "Xingke told me everything was ready. The Ikaruga will be delivered there by Sawasaki. It's time for him to know that the Black Knights are alive."

"Sure, no problem boss." Kallen replied with a straight face while walking to the output. Before descending the plane, she turned to Zero and raised a finger. "By the way, don't go too hard on him. As much as I'd like too, I don't really want to take on all the Knight of the Rounds by myself."

Takeshi paled.

"Don't worry, Q-1." He replied simply. "I won't hurt him … much."

He gulped.

"Have fun." She said while leaving the plane.

Zero sighed. "Takeshi, Takeshi, Takeshi. What can I say? You saw something you shouldn't have seen. But that was my fault; I should've known that you've been put back into the Zero Squad."

"What?" He snapped.

"Everyone is human, I guess." Zero continued. "Now that you've seen too much, I think I owe you some explanations."

Takeshi couldn't believe his ears. "Why does this … this thing not worked on me? I should have no memories of this."

"Did you ever felt memory losses in the past?" He asked rhetorically while sitting in his comfortable seat.

Takeshi widened his eyes. "At the Saitama Ghetto." He said slowly, in realization. "It was you. You used that power on me back then."

Zero nodded. "Yup. I told you to help me evacuate the people in the Ghetto. My power only works once, period. That was why you witnessed all this while the others didn't."

"Why did you save me and all the people in the Ghetto?" He asked, nearly shouting.

"Do I need a reason to save people?" Zero retorted. "I knew you guys were fated to be slain so I intervened."

"Did you use this power so the Zero Squad wouldn't have any memories of doing this operation?" He asked rhetorically.

Zero nodded again. "They could've let their conscience lead their actions and we may be end up in a mutiny."

"But why doing this?" Takeshi snapped. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have to slaughter those harmless children and those researchers!"

"If it weren't for me you would've been dead in the Ghetto." Zero retorted. "Those harmless children, as you say it, had the same kind of power as me, and were under the direct orders of the Britannian Emperor."

Takeshi gulped.

"Have you finally understood?" Zero asked coldly. "I need to use evil in order to destroy a greater evil. I've told you this before you joined the order: to enter the Black Knights you need to stop valuing your soul. I knew full well what it would imply when I decided to rebel against Britannia."

"But what am I supposed to do?" He shouted desperately. "Should I lie to everyone about that? Lying is evil."

"No." Lelouch replied. "Always telling the truth is evil. You would've been just fine if you didn't discovered that I had this kind of power. Now, you're going to wonder if the people around you aren't controlled by me, and maybe you'll find out other unpleasant truths."

There was an awkward moment where the two of them didn't speak.

Takeshi frowned. "The guy … Maldini or something." He said slowly. "You used your power on him, am I right?"

Zero nodded. "Bull's eyes."

He gritted his teeth. "And, what about the Black Knights?"

"Nop." Zero replied. "It was the first time I used my power on my soldiers. The Black Knights aren't pawns to my game; they are nothing but Knights for Justice. They will fall apart if they learn about this, and you're the only one who may give them this information. This is why I'll let you do as you please."

Takeshi widened his eyes. "What?"

Zero prepared a coffee, as if this scene was completely normal to him.

"Are you going to let your conscience lead your actions or are you going to lie for the greater good?" He asked. "You see, I'm constantly confronted with this dilemma. I have good intentions, but I use evil methods to achieve them. Why? Because I don't have a choice in the matter. But if someone discovers a part of my true nature, they will assume that my intentions aren't in their interests anymore. But they are in their interests; the thing is … how could you think that someone like me has your best interests at heart?"

Takeshi said nothing for a moment. True, he wouldn't trust Zero now, and if the Black Knights heard of this, he would be betrayed by the order. But something like this was too big for him, even though…

"You saved my life." He said. "Along with the people in the Saitama Ghetto. You didn't do it for public support; it was an act of pure altruism. I owe you for that."

"I guess that makes us even." Zero said.

Takeshi nodded weakly. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to hold that knowledge for myself." He admitted. "I'm not that strong."

"Or you may not be that evil." Lelouch replied. "Being evil isn't really a force."

Then, the Black Knight got out of the plane, left with so many questions and anxieties.

He watched Zero fly away, probably going somewhere else to manipulate other people in order to achieve his goals.

Takeshi went to the cargo plane, thinking at what his leader was expecting him to do.

Zero made it clear that he wanted to destroy Britannia in order to create a peaceful World. Because of that, he had been obliged to become evil.

'Me as well…' Takeshi thought while entering the cargo plane. 'With that knowledge, I can't sit here and act like if nothing happened. The anger I have, I need to unleash it on someone, or on something. Yes, to finally find peace, I must do whatever it takes to destroy Britannia. Whether it is under Zero's orders or not, or if I die trying, I don't really care anymore. In order to finally live a peaceful life, Britannia must be destroyed.'

* * *

><p>It was 7 AM when Diethard Ried discovered the attack. He was just waking up, and as always, he checked the news on his computer while drinking his coffee.<p>

"A terrorist attack occurred on the Imperial Court." Diethard read aloud. "Currently, we don't know if the Emperor is dead or not."

He smirked. Pendragon suffered a lot of 'terrorist attacks' in the two last days, and he was sure it had something to do with Zero. During all this time, Diethard had nothing better to do than help in the Special Zone, publicly promoting Japan on TV. It was less boring than producing Britannian propaganda, but still…

His phone rang.

It was his special phone, the one who didn't ring for nine months.

He picked it up. "How do you know this number?"

"It's me." His interlocutor said simply. "I'm back."

Diethard widened his eyes. "Zero!" He shouted with joy.

Zero chuckled. "I have some work for you. Real work, this time."

He nodded excitedly. "I'm all ears!"

"Educate the Britannian people." Zero ordered. "The attacks on the Imperial family are perpetuated by the Imperial family itself. The claim to the throne is the only responsible; this is the absolute truth the people have to understand. I trust you with this task."

Diethard nodded again. "I understand. I start immediately."

"Good." Zero replied before hanging up.

Diethard burst out laughing. He finally understood Zero's plan to destroy Britannia. The Empire was _finished_.

* * *

><p>Lelouch vi Britannia entered his apartment on Luo Yang. In one day he had travelled a lot, from Tokyo to the Forbidden City with a round trip to the Geass Order. During his journey, a dozen of his siblings killed each other. Even though, his only full-sister was still safe and sound.<p>

"Big brother!" Nunnally shouted. "I was worried."

Lelouch softened a little. He approached her and took his hand. "I'm sorry to have caused you trouble. I really am."

"Can you tell me what is happening?" She asked.

Lelouch winced. He didn't like to tell the truth to his sister.

"It's … because there are some members of our family that wants father's place." He said truthfully. "Because of that, sadness will continue to be spread and tragedies will continue to occur. That's the hard truth I wanted you not to know, but I think it's too late now."

Nunnally cried. She showed genuine concern for her family, and Lelouch envied her innocence a little.

"Is there a way to stop them?" She asked.

"Do you want me to stop our family?" Lelouch asked back. He noticed Sayoko looking at him with sorrow.

Nunnally nodded. "But please! I don't want you to risk your life."

Lelouch grinned, remembering the last words he heard from his sister before 'dying'. "I promise. But I have to stop them, and to succeed I will have to do things that aren't strictly speaking … good."

It was one of the hardest things he had to do in his life, to finally reveal his sister that he isn't the perfect innocent big brother. Even though, his real sister was on the other timeline so, ultimately, Lelouch didn't have any scruples. It was just like with Suzaku, even if he knew he did a bad thing by sending him in a World where Euphie is dead, he reassured himself by saying that the real Suzaku was there, and that he was the only one that mattered. It was one of the twisted dilemmas God gave to him by granting him this Geass.

"I understand." She said, surprisingly. "Do what you think it's the best. But I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you, too." Lelouch confessed. "Now, I'm sorry, but I have to talk to C.C."

Lelouch went to his bedroom. The green-haired witch was lying on the bed.

"Hey, Lelouch." She said casually.

Lelouch closed the door.

"V.V is dead." He declared. "The emperor is now immortal."

C.C raised an eyebrow. "That will complicate your plans."

"Maybe." Lelouch admitted. "But as long as you will stay away from the Sword of Akasha, the Emperor can't trigger Ragnarok. That's what I told him."

She stood up. "Did you reveal the existence of the other timeline to your father?"

He shook his head. "No, even though I lost the advantage of the knowledge of the future by cooperating with Euphemia, I don't want to reveal him that I came back from the future. It's not that it will help him against me, but it's better if he doesn't completely understand what I've lived."

C.C shrugged. "Whatever you say. I'm going to order a pizza."

"Do as you please." Lelouch replied casually. "This country is ours, after all."

* * *

><p>Takeshi Sato entered Todoh's office. During the times he was in the Black Knights, he never understood that Zero used his piloting skills to turn it into a destructive weapon. But now that he knew it, he didn't care anymore.<p>

"I wish to use my fighting competences at its fullest." Takeshi simply said to General Kyoshiro Todoh. "My conscience isn't a problem anymore."

Todoh frowned. "Kozuki told me what happened."

He lowered his gaze. "So, you know…"

Todoh closed his eyes. "That Zero isn't the perfect Knight for Justice? Yes, I know."

'Was Todoh under the effects of Zero's power?' He thought out of curiosity. 'Or did he reveal it to him willingly?'

"How are you doing to still follow him?" Takeshi asked.

He reopened his eyes. "I've been able to see it, the man behind the mask."

"Do you know who he is?" Takeshi asked.

Todoh nodded. "Yes. What are you going to do?"

"I don't really know." He admitted. "I think I'll fight in order to destroy Britannia, like Zero. After what I've seen I don't think I'll be able to live as a normal person again."

Suddenly, something popped up on Todoh's computer.

"The Emperor will speak in a few seconds." Kyoshiro declared.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was alone on the bedroom of his apartment in the Forbidden City, watching The Emperor's speech.<p>

"All men are not created equal. Some are weak, and some are strong." The Emperor began.

"Fatefully, I've been able to hate the strong and to love the weak." The Empire's Enemy said aloud.

"Even among my family, there are still people who are weak." Charles continued.

"But if it's the case, it should have been your duty to protect them." Lelouch retorted.

"Britannia mustn't be ruled by the weak!" The Britannian Emperor shouted.

"In that case, such a country mustn't exist." Zero shouted back.

"The loss of my sons and daughters that occurred and that will occur is a necessary sacrifice to keep my illustrious lineage above the others." Charles Zi Britannia declared.

"It is necessary to show the World that we are at the same level as the others." Lelouch Vi Britannia replied.

"And in the end, the future shall be ours, because we have the law of nature behind us." The 98th Britannian Emperor raised his fist. "All Hail Britannia!"

"Father, You and I will lead this Empire to destruction." The 99th Britannian Emperor smiled. "If you want to reveal the people's true nature, you shall be served. Soon, the people of Britannia will kill each other for both our causes. The wrong answer was given, the wrong path taken. I'm lucid enough to understand that, and I know for a fact that the World is a better place without the two of us. Still, you're immortal and I have an irresistible desire to live. Let the best win!"


	6. Chelyabinsk & Fuji

**Chapter 6:** Chelyabinsk & Fuji.

**AN: A transition chapter before begining the serious business. Lelouch is bored and gives Europe a victory. It was really cool to imagine the whole scene in my mind. I hope it'll be cool to read for you.**

**A small precision : Akito Hyuga won't have a Geass cast on him on my story, and Shin won't have a Geass either. Well, it may change if we get more precisions in the next OVA.**

* * *

><p><strong>February 14<strong>**th**** 2018**

Chelyabinsk was a city in Russia. Its particularity was that it was both near Kazakhstan and Area 12's borders. In clear, this city was between the Euro Universe, The Chinese Federation and The Holy Britannian Empire. It was the center of the World. Chelyabinsk had suffered many damages from the last war between the EU and Britannia. It had been occupied by the Empire and later on liberated by the European Army. Because of the last war and the fact that this city was now 10 kilometers away from the actual border with Britannia, its number of inhabitants had been divided by 5 during the year 2017, or rather 228 of the Republican calendar.

The sun was rising, revealing the sight to the population of Chelyabinsk.

A sight of horror.

Westward: The European Army led by General Van De Voorde.

Eastward: The Britannian Army led by Theodore za Britannia.

The two superpowers mobilized their troops in order to create a 2000 kilometers front, from Kazakhstan to the Arctic Ocean.

And they advanced during the night, waiting for the meeting with the enemy.

In both sides, the artillery began the barrage fire.

Needless to say, Chelyabinsk's number of inhabitants would be divided again.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was on his bed, contemplating the green-haired woman he slept with. She was sleeping, but not for long.<p>

"What are you thinking at?" C.C asked with a sleepy voice.

"Kallen isn't here." Lelouch replied while stroking her hair. "And it's Valentine's Day. It's the first night we spend without her."

"You wanted us two for yourself in this special day, am I right?" She said teasingly.

Lelouch pinned the witch on the bed and locked his lips with hers.

"I'll unleash all my passion upon you, then." He replied after a torrid kiss.

Needless to say, Lelouch wouldn't get out of his bed for another hour.

"So." He said casually after a shower. "What should I do today?"

"Why don't you plan the coup d'état of the Chinese Federation?" C.C asked rhetorically.

Lelouch shrugged. "Xingke can take care of it, the High Eunuchs are under both our control, after all."

She stretched her arms. "You can relax for a while. The World's fate is not in your shoulders today."

He laughed. "Yeah, you're right. Still, I'm going to command the European Army."

C.C raised an eyebrow. "You've put the higher ups of the EU under your control, am I right?"

Lelouch nodded. "One of them is leading the Army in Russia. I'm going to lead Europe to victory through General Peter Van De Voorde."

"Because you're bored." She stated.

"Because I'm bored."

* * *

><p>Captain Akito Hyuga was a rather skilled soldier. Even though, the politicians of this country wanted to turn him into a cannon fodder, just because he wasn't ethnically European. Everything had changed for him when he had been saved by someone who wasn't entirely European either, Leila.<p>

"So this is what the St. Exupéry looks like." He said aloud, looking at the aircraft in front of him.

During the truce, the European development team tried to find countermeasures for the Britannian flight-enabled Knightmare Frames. Instead of trying to make a European Knightmare fly, the engineers designed a new generation of aircrafts. They were as resistant as usual Knightmares and as manageable as aircrafts. The unit where Akito belonged, the W-0 unit led by Lieutenant-Colonel Leila Malkal, designed this new model and won the interest of the Government. The factories created hundreds of them, and would create more should The Saint-Exupéry proves to be efficient against the Britannian forces.

Akito entered the cockpit. He was leading an entire squad for an important mission.

"Captain Hyuga." General Van De Voorde said on his radio. "You and your squad will fly over the frontlines at the south of Chelyabinsk and bombard the railway lines coming from Omsk. This is where most of the Britannian reinforcements come from."

Akito nodded. "Understood."

If the Britannian couldn't reinforce their left flank, the European army would profit to create an opening and gain the advantage at the southern front. Most of the important infrastructures where at the south of Russia, and since it was the winter the Britannian occupation forces wouldn't want to force on the North too much. In clear, if his Squad managed to cut down the reinforcements from the Omsk settlement, Europe would win the first battle of this war.

Akito, along with the 20 members of his Squad, took off from the Saratov Aerial base.

Theodore za Britannia, sixth Prince of the Empire and now second in line to the throne, was in the G-1 unit at the proximity of the Omsk settlement. He would command his armies from afar, near the capital of Area 12. On the contrary, his twin brother Frederic za Britannia, preferred to pilot Knightmares. It was his main weakness…

"Tell me, Duke Ivanov." Theodore said to the Viceroy of Area 12, a noble who wished to regain his lands in Ukraine from the hands of those stinky democrats. "I heard that your daughter is on the frontlines today."

Ivanov nodded. "Yes, she's leading a Squad in the south front. Catherine helped taking the city of Chelyabinsk this morning and will continue to weaken their flank."

Theodore chuckled. "She'll do well in the Knights of the Round, don't you agree?"

Of course, it was only flatteries and an alliance proposition. Duke Ivanov was an important aristocrat with a lot of contacts and a web of collaborators. He would be a great ally to Theodore.

"Yes, your Highness." The old noble replied brightly. "If you could have a word with the Emperor about that, I would be greatly honored. It would do well for my family prestige if Catherine enters the Knights of the Round."

'But you have the 99th Britannian Emperor in front of you.' He thought with amusement.

"We'll see about that." The sixth prince replied instead, and then turned to his twin brother. "Frederic, are you ready to lead the aerial units?"

He nodded. "Yes, Theodore, the Europeans won't have a chance with my Vincent and one hundred flight-enabled Sutherlands. We'll crush their front from behind and our troops will be able to walk to Moscow at the end of the week."

Theodore smirked. "That's good, very good." Then he finished for himself. 'And at the end of the week, I'll be able to ascend to the throne.'

* * *

><p>Kallen was on the Wako, a Britannian cruiser they stole the year before who was now heading to Taiwan with most of the Black Knights' Knightmare Frames. She was looking at a crimson-colored one with nostalgia.<p>

"Well, I guess I'll spend Valentine's Day with you, Guren." She said casually while reading the manual. "You seem to have all the good old options now."

Someone entered the room; it was Takeshi.

"Hey Captain." He said absently, and then looked at the Knightmare in front of him. It was tall, had a round shield in its left arm, a red katana in its right arm, an incorporated VARIS rifle was replacing the Knightmare's left hand and multiple big-calibers cannons were mounted on its corpse and its shoulders. Contrary to the Guren, who had the Air Glide Wings installed, this unit's float system was integrated. The Knightmare Frame looked a lot like a giant mechanized Samurai.

"The Ronin." Kallen declared. "An eighth Generation Knightmare Frame."

"My Knightmare." Takeshi replied, sighing. "It's a machine made for destruction, I should've seen it sooner."

She shook her head. "Why do you want to destroy Britannia that much?"

"It's not like I have the choice." He retorted. "Zero won't stop using that power until the Empire is destroyed once and for all, and I don't think the other Black Knights will be enough evil to follow him in his task."

Kallen chuckled. "I would."

Takeshi raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

She shrugged. "Yeah. Before I met Zero, I wanted to unleash poison gas on the Tokyo Settlement."

He gulped.

Kallen stroked the metal of her Guren. "And now I want to make the Britannian Army shit in their pants when they see me and my Knightmare." She grinned. "Oh, and I want World peace too, I guess."

"I want World peace, too." Takeshi replied absently.

"Cool." She replied casually. "Welcome to the Liberation Army."

Suzaku Kururugi, Captain of the Area 11 Viceroy's Royal Guard, Knight of Euphemia and former masked messiah by interim was piloting the Vincent Conquista. According to what Lloyd said, it was a model created in order to replace the Lancelot, stolen by Zero. The unit looked a lot like the Lancelot, but it was lighter, more manageable and less powerful. Suzaku figured that this Knightmare could be piloted by someone else in the future, probably a woman. Still, it was a good training for Suzaku to accustom himself with the commands of a Knightmare Frame.

He landed the unit on the littoral of Fuji.

Suzaku got out of the Knightmare and was greeted by the co-administrator of the Zone.

"I thought that no armored units were authorized to the SAZ." Ohgi said sternly.

Suzaku looked at the man who was Prime Minister of Japan in another World. Ohgi was the complete opposite of Lelouch; it was something he remarked when he had worked with him.

"I'm sorry; it was just for a quick flight." Suzaku said apologetically. "I need to speak to Euphemia about something."

The technicians under Lloyd's orders proceeded to take the Vincent Conquista elsewhere.

"May I ask you a question?" Ohgi asked.

Suzaku nodded.

"What's your opinion towards Zero?"

He scratched his head. "Well, you see… At first, I naively thought that destroying Zero & The Empire's Enemies would permit to make Britannia a better country."

"But you were wrong." Ohgi retorted.

Suzaku shrugged. "Yeah, I was wrong."

* * *

><p>Lelouch was on a command center in the Forbidden City, looking at a giant screen that showed the Battle of Russia. Through a Belgian General he used his Geass on, The Empire's Enemy was leading a war against Britannia. To win against his father, he would conquer all the thought Elevators in order to destroy them. Lelouch had weakened the northern front and would easily crush the Britannian forces if the railways used for the reinforcements would be destroyed by the Hyuga Squad. Now, he was concentrating on the southern front, trying to retake the city of Chelyabinsk from the Britannians.<p>

Suddenly, something caught his attention.

An Enemy Squad composed of twelve Knightmares was piercing the European's defenses at the south of Chelyabinsk, near the Kazakhstan border. They were doing well, as if the Panzer-Hummel's bullet didn't touch them.

Lelouch chuckled. The leader of the Squad was advancing straight on, even if no one would back them up. "Let them advance and encircle them."

Catherine Ivanov avoided the hits of the European Knightmares with her Gloucester and fired her slash harkens at two Panzer-Hummel that were approaching her position.

"Patterson!" She snarled on the radio. "Cover me."

She fired her missiles from her Sattel Waffen and profited of the confusion to pierce their lines, ensuring her Squad would follow.

Even though her real name was Catherine, she preferred to call herself Katerina. It wasn't like she was proud of her Russian origins, but she would do anything to stay away from the Britannian's standards. At 25, her only future was to be sold by her father for alliances and prestige. That was why she decided to engage in the Knightmare corps, because she was good at it and because she could forget her problems by facing enemies in the frontlines.

The Ivanov Squad made an advance, repelling the European forces. Just when she was piercing a Knightmare with her lance, Catherine understood that she fell into a trap.

The Enemy was now encircling her Squad.

"I don't know who the fucker that trapped me is, but if I ever see him I'll rip his face off!" Katerina snarled in Russian.

She activated her radio and called the G-1.

"I request aerial support!"

Theodore za Britannia just ordered his brother to help the Ivanov Squad in their advance. It was the Duke's daughter, and he would need a strong ally to ascend to the throne. The sixth Prince was the second in line to the throne, and his twin brother was the third. Theodore always knew that Frederic wanted to betray him, after all he was only born a few minutes later and it was something that made him jealous.

Theodore wouldn't take any risks.

He activated a command on his throne, triggering the bomb placed in his brother's Vincent.

Suddenly he began to lose consciousness.

Theodore quickly joined his twin-brother in the death. He would never know that Duke Ivanov put some poison in the command screen of his throne. The poison was fatal in contact with skin. In fact, Ivanov was already allied to his twin brother.

Akito was flying over the frontlines with the St Exupéry along with his Squad, and soon began to see the Britannian aerial reinforcements.

"Put yourselves in attack formation." He ordered on the radio.

The European aircrafts were faster than the flight-enabled Sutherlands, and they would have only one chance to pierce their lines.

Suddenly the Knightmare in the middle exploded, and it made Akito raise an eyebrow.

'Whatever.' He thought to himself. 'It is of no importance.'

"Fire!" Captain Hyuga shouted.

The 20 St Exuperies fired with their anti-Knightmare machine guns and launched their missiles.

Needless to say, the Britannians didn't have a chance.

Lelouch looked at the screen showing the battle of Chelyabinsk. The Britannian forces were slowly withdrawing.

He raised an eyebrow. 'Theodore couldn't have ordered a withdrawal, unless …'

Lelouch face palmed. 'Don't tell me they killed each other during a decisive battle! What a bunch of morons …'

Catherine watched another member of her squad being killed by the Europeans. Well, it wasn't like she cared about her comrades' lives or something, they were only Britannians sheep. Still, it only meant that she would die soon, too.

She avoided another salve coming from a European Knightmare and retaliated with her rifle. Katerina was way superior to her foes, but she wouldn't hold much longer. She needed reinforcements.

"Where is the aerial support I asked?" Catherine shouted on the radio while trying to find an opening by the south.

"There is no aerial support." The Viceroy declared. "We withdraw. Prince Theodore and Prince Frederic are dead."

She couldn't believe her ears. The last member of her Squad just got killed and her father just told her that these two fuckers killed each other in a decisive battle?

"What?" Katerina snapped. "I'm being ambushed! I can't withdraw!"

"Then you're as good as dead." Her father retorted coldly.

She widened her eyes. Her words felt like a knife piercing her chest.

"Ti govniouk!" Katerina snarled, making the middle finger to her father.

Then she ejected.

Katerina would desert. Kazakhstan's border was nearby, and she knew how to take care of herself. She could find a way to get to Astana and then take a plane to China. The Chinese Federation was neutral, so there wouldn't be any problems. And if she would get the chance, Katerina would help destroying that shitty country that was Britannia.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was walking around the Forbidden City to regain his apartment. Europe was now dominating Britannia in the Russian Front, and they wouldn't need Lelouch's lead to liberate Omsk. Still, the Thought Elevator in Russia was too far away from the frontlines and he might need China's help to destroy it faster.<p>

'Still.' He thought. 'I think I should wait before revealing to the World that the Federation is an ally to The United States Of…'

Lelouch stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the man in front of him. He had brown hair and green eyes, and was awfully familiar to Odysseus.

"Lelouch?" He asked in genuine astonishment.

The two former Princes of Britannia were standing face to face.

* * *

><p>It was nearly the night and Guinevere was drinking tea with Carline in the Pendragon Palace. Well, in fact they weren't really drinking…<p>

"After you, big sister." Carline said with a faked innocent tone. She had a creepy smile on her face that gave Guinevere chills.

"No, I must insist. After you." Guinevere replied without even touching the cup and the scones.

The two sisters stared at each other, trying to find some signs of betrayal in their faces.

"What a shame." Carline said sighing, breaking the awkward silence. "The tea will get cold."

Then she shrugged. "Oh, whatever. What did father want?"

Earlier, The Emperor spoke to Guinevere in the Exelcia Gardens. The First Princess feared that her father discovered the truth behind Schneizel and Odysseus' assassination, but he didn't seem to care. It was probably because she was one of the few remaining useful children that he had.

"He named me Prime Minister." The First Princess replied.

"You'll do great there, big sister." Carline replied brightly. "I hope you'll fire Euphemia."

"Of course." She scoffed. "Tomorrow I'll name a new Viceroy. Jeremiah Gottwald."

"I like him." Carline said. "He had destroyed the Black Knights. Even though, he couldn't land the fatal blow because this blood traitor was Viceroy."

"Yes." Guinevere nodded. "I've bet on that. He'll disband the Special Administrative Zone and then, riots might break."

"I love riots." Carline whispered with glee. "I love the sound of the anti-personal machine guns in the Sutherlands, the look of despair these terrorists have when they face a Knightmare with mere rocks. Hmmm."

Guinevere cleared her throat.

"Sorry." Carline said quickly. "I was digressing."

"The Emperor wanted me to capture Zero." The newly-appointed Prime Minister said. "He even put a Knight of the Rounds under my orders."

Carline raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"

"Lady Alstreim."

* * *

><p>Manfred di Britannia was on a security room, being checked for weapons.<p>

"I don't know why this is necessary, little brother." He said while the Chinese security guards destroyed his cell phone.

"I don't want to take any risks." Lelouch said. "What are you doing in Luoyang?"

"I could ask you the same question." Manfred retorted.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm in hiding and the Federation has accepted to host me for a while. What about you? are you there to bring me back to Britannia?"

"I renounced to my claim to the throne, I thought you knew it." The former forth Prince of Britannia replied calmly.

"I was busy these two last days so I didn't really pay attention to the lesser important news." Lelouch said while checking on a computer. "Indeed you're right. Manfred di Britannia renounced to his claim to the throne just before the attack on the palace."

"You see?" Manfred exclaimed. "I have no bad intentions against you. You and I are the same."

Lelouch chuckled. "Really?"

He lowered his eyes. "Listen, I know you must hate the royal family, but can't we be in better terms now? I'm nothing but a commoner now."

"You were Viceroy of Area 3, am I right?" Lelouch asked.

Manfred nodded.

"Were you efficient ruling this zone?" He continued.

"Yes." Manfred said. "But I don't know why it …"

"You'll understand it later." Lelouch interrupted him."If you cooperate with me."

"Cooperate?" Manfred asked in astonishment. "Cooperate for what?"

Lelouch smirked. "Destroy Britannia."

He widened his eyes. "No!"

"Do you want our family to stop killing each other or not?" Lelouch asked icily.

"Well, yeah, but …" Manfred began weakly.

"You've done nothing but running away." Lelouch continued. "Let me help you doing something substantial for once."

He gritted his teeth. "I don't think destroying Britannia would be the best solution."

Lelouch burst out laughing. "Do you think that Britannia can change from within? I'm telling you, it can't. The thing that pushed our family to kill each other is Britannia itself, and nothing else!"

Manfred gulped. He was the elder of the two but he felt that Lelouch had the upper hand from the very start. Even though, he seems to hold a terrible anger against the Empire, which probably meant …

"What happened to Nunnally?" He asked finally.

Lelouch softened a little. "Yeah, about that…"

He activated his Geass. "Do nothing that would endanger my little sister."

"Of course, Lelouch." Manfred replied absently.

Lelouch wouldn't take any risks.

"Good." Lelouch said before his half-brother regained his senses. "So, do we have a deal?"

Manfred's expression became more determined. "What is your plan?"

* * *

><p>Shirley was in her bed room in her family house, in a state of depression. It was Valentine's Day and Lulu was away, doing God knows what. Shirley never suspected that he was a prince, maybe because he was good at hiding it, or because he didn't want to think that he was superior. And Shirley always shout at him for not trying to have good grades … Of course it made sense, Lelouch worked hard in order to keep his grades as average as possible, and it was probably because he didn't want to be noticed by the wrong persons. But now, it was over. Lulu left the Academy, surely for his sister's safety and maybe Kallen's. Shirley was jealous of Kallen but still …<p>

The door rang.

"Shirley!" Her dad shouted. "There are friends of yours!"

Shirley got out of her bedroom and descended the stairs.

Milly was there, along with Nina and Rivalz.

"Why don't we spend the Valentine's Day evening all together?" Milly exclaimed brightly.

"Yeah." Rivalz added. "If nothing else…"

Then he got pinched in the gut by Nina.

"Ouch!" He whined.

Shirley had tears running down her cheeks. "Thank you, guys!"

They spend all the night talking about things with or without importance, and it was what Shirley needed right now.

* * *

><p>It was the night. Lelouch and C.C were having a romantic ballad over the gardens of the Forbidden City. Nunnally had met Manfred, her half-brother, and seemed to be inoffensive, especially around Sayoko. Lelouch could sleep on his two ears. With V.V and the Geass Order gone, Sayoko was more than enough for Nunnally's safety.<p>

Lelouch and C.C sat on the lawn.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" He asked. "You being Zero, I mean."

C.C looked at him with her beautiful amber eyes. "You will be safer without that costume, and a Knight for Justice isn't expected to destroy Britannia, am I right?"

Lelouch didn't know at first, but there was an imperceptible tone of sadness in her look.

"Yeah." He sighed. "I guess you're right. Zero will spread the word of justice, in the Chinese Federation and in Europe, while Lelouch will destroy his father's Empire."

She grinned and touched his chin delicately. "You're truly an amazing person, you know that?"

"You as well." Lelouch replied. "I love you …." Then he said her real name.

C.C posed her head on his lap. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>February 15<strong>**th**** 2018**

Lelouch was on a park of the Forbidden City, looking at his sister speaking with the Empress.

"I would like to go out of the Forbidden City one day." Lihua confessed. "To see the outside World."

"And I would like the outside World to be a better place." Nunnally replied sadly. "Even though my brother hid things from me I know he had seen horrible things."

"Did he promise you to make this World a better place?" Lihua asked suddenly.

Nunnally raised an eyebrow. "No, he didn't. But I do not hold it against him; I know it is nearly impossible." She finished sadly.

The Empress blushed. "Because Xingke promised me that we'll see the outside World one day."

Xingke appeared next to Lelouch, looking at the scene.

"My sister has grown up." He said. "Can we talk elsewhere?"

Xingke shrugged. "Sure."

After making sure that no one would listen, Lelouch spoke.

"Did you know that the fourth Prince of Britannia was there?"

Xingke shook his head. "I was in Tashkent yesterday; I didn't pay attention to the Eunuchs' reports. Is this a problem?"

"Not really." Lelouch replied. "On the contrary, it increase the legitimacy of…"

Suddenly, Lelouch's phone vibrated.

"Jeremiah?" He asked.

"I am Viceroy." Jeremiah declared. "Guinevere, the new Prime Minister, ordered me to disband the Special Administrative Zone."

"Did you record the conversation?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes." Orange replied.

"Continue to record every conversation with the mainland." Lelouch ordered. "You will not disband the Special Administrative Zone of Japan because you need time to avoid riots. The Emperor knows that Area 11 isn't safe for an official, and he may have suspicions against you. They will probably attack with forces from the outside once they'll understand that you're buying time. Have an escape route just in case."

"Understood." Jeremiah said instantly.

"If my calculations are correct." Lelouch continued slowly. "Guinevere will launch an offensive in three days."

"Are you sure?" Jeremiah asked.

Lelouch nodded. "Probably." Then he smirked. "The eighteenth of February will be in every history books."

Jeremiah chuckled. "Indeed."

Lelouch hung up his phone.

"So?" Xingke asked.

"I must thank you for your hospitality." Lelouch said simply. "But we're going back to Tokyo."

* * *

><p><strong>February 18<strong>**th**** 2018, 4:30 AM.**

Fuji was a city in Area 11. Its particularity was that it became the capital of the Special Administrated Zone of Japan in 2017. During the last year, Fuji's number of inhabitants was multiplied by 50. It held more than 1 million of Japanese, and they were all sleeping.

Suddenly a loud noise awoke them all.

The Japanese people switched on the lights and looked through the window.

And what they saw was a sight of horror.

Southward, on the Pacific Ocean: A hundred of Britannian cruisers.

They were beginning their barrage fire to destroy the Special Administrative Zone, recognized as a terrorist organization by the Empire.

Suddenly the Knightmares coming from Area 9 arrived with their float systems or their aero ported device.

Britannia was planning an invasion.

Every person on the city began to pray for Zero's arrival.

And he finally appeared.

Zero was there, facing the Britannians with the Gawain Mk-II. He was in balance, on the shoulder of his unit. The one who was piloting the Gawain was the Empire's Enemy: Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Japanese people!" Zero began.

Diethard had prepared everything and the images would be sent to the entire World. He was one of the few that understood the necessity of the staging, and probably knew also that Zero orchestrated all of this.

"During these months, I and the main force of the Black Knights have disappeared, because we weren't needed." Zero declared. "But Britannia has chosen the wrong answer, and we are now forced to reappear."

Westward, the Ikaruga came up to surface.

Chelyabinsk and Fuji were the witnesses of the beginning of a War.

The World War.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Things get serious, yay! I will make a pause in the update, one day, mostly because I need to really concentrate on my studies *coughs*<strong>

**Yeah, February 18th is my Birthday. Rather cliché, isn't it?**

**See you around, and don't forget to review if you liked the chapter, or the story. Peace :D**


	7. Zero's Country

**Chapter 7:** Zero's Country.

**AN: So, yeah. I said that it wouldn't be for three weeks at least, but I had a sudden wave of inspiration. Still, I will slow down on the chapters because ... well I really have to concentrate on my studies. And I have also to concentrate on the plot. Even if there's no problem with the next chapter, the following ones are yet to be imagined. So, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, peace :D**

* * *

><p><strong>February 18<strong>**th**** 2018, 4:30 AM**

Suzaku and Euphemia were doing a nightly romantic ballad on the streets of Fuji.

"Are you sure you won't get cold?" Suzaku asked.

Euphemia shook her head. "No, I have my coat." She grinned. "And if I am, you're here to bring me heat."

Suzaku blushed. Euphie approached him slowly, trying to kiss him. At this moment, Suzaku felt like he was stealing someone else's place. The other Suzaku was in the other timeline, with Euphie dead and him being Zero. It was unfair, Suzaku couldn't really profit of this moments without having some remorse.

Their lips approached.

Suddenly red circles appeared around both their eyes.

_'__Live!'_

Suzaku and Euphemia ran away in opposite directions.

A bombshell exploded in the place they were 5 seconds before.

"Dammit!" He cursed. "At least _he_ doesn't have bombs dropping to his head!"

Euphemia blinked, retaking her senses.

"Who are you referring to?" She shouted.

"Myself!" He shouted back.

Suzaku narrowed his eyes. 'Euphie avoided the bomb as well, Does that mean that …?'

"What's happening, Suzaku?" Euphemia shouted, horrified.

"Britannia attacks the Zone!" Suzaku shouted back.

Euphie widened her eyes. "What? But why? How? Who?"

"He could've told me it was for today!" Suzaku shouted for himself, more than slightly annoyed.

"Maybe he didn't know." Euphemia replied, guessing that he was talking about Lelouch.

Suzaku shrugged. "He's Zero. He knows everything. Let's get back to a safe place."

* * *

><p>Lelouch was in the Gawain's cockpit with C.C, dressed as Zero.<p>

"So." Lelouch said. "How was it?"

C.C removed her mask and said boringly. "I prefer when you do the recording. I'm a rather reserved person."

Lelouch chuckled. "The people won't see the difference, especially with the voice-changing device I've put on the mask."

"Still, there's no way I'm commanding the armies." Zero said, stroking her green hair nonchalantly.

"I'm taking care of it." Lelouch replied before activating his radio.

"Black Knights!" He shouted. "The Britannian Army is attacking the Japanese people, and it is our duty to retaliate!"

Takeshi was the first one to take off from the Ikaruga with his Knightmare. He was sure this battle was provoked by Zero, and war could've been avoided, but …

'This battle is only there because of Britannia's existence.' He thought in order to give him some determination. 'Yes, this is how I must think.'

Kallen followed him quickly, along with Todoh, The Four Holy Swords and 50 flight-enabled Akatsuki.

"Prepare for a tough fight!" Lelouch shouted. "The enemy's units are way numerous than ours but they didn't expect an aerial offensive. Sink their cruisers and destroy their aerial fleet. We must buy time before General Katase arrive with the grounds troops."

The Gawain approached the Britannian forces and Lelouch fired with the hadron cannon, destroying most of the aero ported Sutherlands in the first line.

The Ronin and the Zangetsu crippled the left flank with their machine guns.

Kallen fired her Radiation Wave Laser Beam to one of the cruisers while the four Holy Swords in their Akatsuki Zikisan fired their Radiation Wave missiles to other ships.

The Britannians retaliated, but their shots were stopped by the Radiant Wave Shields from the advanced Knightmares who were protecting the other units.

Then the Black Knights put themselves in attack position and fired at the same time.

The Sutherlands on their aero ported devices didn't stand a chance, while the flight-enabled Britannian Knightmares avoided mostly the hits and went in contact with the enemy.

The Britannians were now 200 and the Black Knights 60. Still, the Britannians didn't have the advantage. They had lesser Knightmares; they didn't expect this kind of offensive and were ordered to slaughter civilians during the night. And their commander, the Prime Minister Guinevere su Britannia, was far away, probably sleeping. Needless to say, The Black Knights had a way higher moral than the Britannians.

* * *

><p>Lelouch fired again with the hadron cannon, destroying the ships that were trying to approach the littoral. Suddenly he saw something approaching the battlefield. It was a squadron of twenty Vincent and fifty Gloucesters that were led by a familiar Knightmare.<p>

He smirked. "So, you came to see the show … mother."

Lelouch activated the radio.

"Takeshi, Kallen!" He shouted. "Go intercept the aerial reinforcements!"

Takeshi slashed another Sutherland with his MVS and was the first to left the aerial battle.

"Asahina!" He shouted. "Cover me, would you?"

Asahina slashed a Gloucester that was going to fire at the Ronin's back.

"No problem." Asahina replied, smirking. Then he used his machine gun to destroy three other Sutherlands in his perimeter.

Todoh used the Zangetsu's break sword to destroy a Gloucester nearby, and then used the machine gun in its machine's shoulders to make the enemy break formation. The Black Knights profited to shoot at the Britannians more precisely, crippling their forces drastically.

'We finally gain the advantage.' Todoh thought relieved. 'If Lelouch, Kozuki and Takeshi manage to destroy the reinforcements, we will be able to …'

Then something caught his eye. Britannians' field forces had landed on the east of Fuji and were approaching the city dangerously.

"Urabe, Senba! Go intercept them!" Todoh ordered.

"Roger." Urabe replied. He and Senba slowly retreated, and six Sutherlands were shooting at them. They turned to their attackers and activated their Radiant Shields. When the enemies Sutherlands were concentrating on Urabe and Senba, Chiba destroyed them all with her machine gun.

Takeshi approached the enemy with an incredible speed, and in the meantime was programming the seventy enemy Knightmares' signature. It was something great with the Ronin; the machine guns were following the targets and provided an auto-aim.

Suddenly he noticed the purple Knightmare was preparing its cannon. And it was aimed at the main force of the Black Knights.

Takeshi put the Ronin in the trajectory of the cannon and activated his shield. It was a special type of shield, composed of Blaze Luminous and Radiant Wave shielding.

Takeshi took the Stark Hadron Cannon like a boss.

'Holy shit!' He thought, amazed. 'I knew this thing could take a hadron blaster … but four?!'

Anya widened her eyes, slightly annoyed. "This could be a problem."

The Ronin approached the Mordred dangerously, giving time for the Guren and the Gawain to come.

Suddenly Kallen and Lelouch went in range to shoot and crippled Anya's forces with their long-range weapon.

Then The Gawain and the Guren distracted the Mordred, and Takeshi finally had the free hand to attack.

He activated his twelve machine guns and destroyed half of the enemy's forces.

Then he used his VARIS to shoot at the five Vincent who were trying to encircle him.

Then he drew his MVS.

Needless to say, the Britannians didn't stand a chance.

* * *

><p>Urabe and Senba approached the littoral. The Enemy managed to land a hundred units who were approaching Fuji dangerously.<p>

They launched their missiles.

The Britannians tried to retaliate but their shields were stopping the bullets.

"I think it is overkill." Urabe said while using his machine gun on a Squad of Sutherlands, who had a hard time avoiding the shots. "I mean, we have wings and a shield, we have superior units..."

Senba was taunting the enemies by flying close to the ground. He used his sword to slash a Gloucester nearby.

"But we're two thousands and they're millions." Senba replied, smirking.

"Yeah, you're right." Urabe replied, smirking as well. Then he launched a radiant wave missile on the ground, which caused the entire forces to lose balance.

The two pilots used this distraction to destroy them mercilessly.

"It's a sweet little revenge." Urabe said, once the enemy was obliterated.

"Do you have any energy left?" Senba asked.

"I'm at 65%." Urabe replied.

"Me too." Senba said. "The enemy has managed to deploy some of their forces to the west. Are you down?"

Urabe shrugged. "If it's proposed nicely."

"Hey, can I play too?" Asahina asked suddenly on his radio. "The enemy seems to have landed more than 300 Knightmare Frames on the south-west of Fuji; they were probably on the cruisers."

"You four go destroy their army." Todoh ordered, referring to the Holy Swords. "Once I'm done with this battle, we'll destroy their ships once and for all. Minami will deploy the field forces to back you up."

* * *

><p>Rakshata was in the command center of the Ikaruga, with a pilot instructor and a politician.<p>

"I'm going to back up the four Holy Swords." Minami said, leaving the room.

"Sure, sure." Rakshata replied casually. Then she noticed that the cruisers were attacking the Ikaruga.

"It's time to see if the hadron cannon work well." She said, twisting her smoke pipe in her hands.

The Ikaruga fired at the enemy ships.

Sawasaki was startled. "I knew I was right to be on your side!"

Rakshata chuckled. "We're the winner team."

"So?" The politician asked hopefully. "Do I get a prestigious post on the new Japanese Government?"

The Ikaruga landed, permitting the field Knightmares to be deployed.

Minami was on his flight-enabled Gurosuta, along with Inoue and Sugiyama. It was an upgraded Gloucester, with a more dense metal and a better maneuverability. He was leading the Special Forces, composed of twenty Gurosuta and twenty Akatsuki.

"Inoue, Sugiyama, come with me in first line!" He shouted on his radio. "Tamaki and Yoshida. Stay behind and put yourselves in attack formation."

Tamaki raised his fist and exclaimed. "Put these Brits to the water!"

Minami, Inoue and Sugiyama approached the Britannian army and used their shoulder-mounted bazookas to bombard them. Even if they were three against three hundred, they had the advantage of being in the air, were trained to avoid the bullets and had an amazing resistance with their Radiant Wave Shielding. They managed to distract them while the Ikaruga fired the hadron cannon on the Britannian forces.

Suddenly the Four Holy Swords came to back them up, and the battle turned into the Black Knights' complete advantage. The Special Forces only had to finish the job properly under the leadership of Zero.

"Good." Minami said, relieved. "Now it's Katase's turn to appear. We're going to march on the Special Zone!"

* * *

><p>Lelouch, C.C and Kallen were fighting the Mordred for nearly fifteen minutes now. Well, mostly C.C and Kallen, since Lelouch was busy supervising the battles going on. They wanted to capture the Eighth Generation Knightmare Frame, and more especially Anya. She held the conscience of Lelouch's mother and Lelouch wanted to test something.<p>

"I don't think it is Anya we're fighting." C.C mused. "Don't you agree?"

Lelouch shrugged. "It doesn't matter now." They activated the Absolute Defense shield to counter the Mordred's Stark Hadron.

"Enough played, we're going to immobilize her." He ordered.

The three Knightmares finally arrived above the ground and Kallen made her move.

She changed the shape of her deadly left arm and activated the Gefjun.

The Mordred became immobilized and floated in the air, 100 meters above the ground. Kallen launched the Gefjun net and made them stuck to Anya's Knightmare, paralyzing it completely.

Then they proceeded to make the Mordred land. They were soon joined by a squad of ten Akatsuki who had finished controlling the aerial space above the littoral with Todoh.

"Capture the pilot but don't harm her." Lelouch ordered.

Takeshi was slashing another Vincent with his MVS. He cursed silently: he had 10% energy left and twenty enemies remained.

Suddenly five Gloucesters went above him and cornered the Ronin. He activated his VARIS and managed to destroy one but wouldn't be able to activate his shield.

Thankfully, he was soon joined by Todoh, Kallen and a Squad of Akatsuki that were taking over.

"Thanks, General." Takeshi said, sighing in relief. "That was close; the Ronin doesn't have much energy left."

"You've done enough." Todoh replied, a smirk on his face. "Let us finish this."

The Ronin landed on the harbor of Fuji.

Takeshi opened his cockpit and was greeted by thousands of Japanese.

"What a fight!"

"That was amazing!"

"It's a cool Knightmare you have here!"

"Long live the Black Knights!"

"Destroy Britannia!"

Takeshi grinned. Things weren't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Guinevere was on her bed in her quarters of the Avalon, who was stationed 500 kilometers away from Fuji. She awake at the shouts of her head of security.<p>

"Your Highness!" He shouted.

She opened her eyes and snapped coldly. "What do you want, Antonio? I hope there is a good reason for you to awake me."

Antonio cleared his throat. "It's about the invasion of the SAZ."

She got out of her bed and put one of her expensive robe. "What? Are they finished yet?"

Antonio lowered his eyes. "Well, Zero expected us and brought his forces…"

The Prime Minister raised an eyebrow. "I know he isn't a bad commander, but I'm sure he couldn't do much against my armies."

He gritted his teeth. "In fact, he had taken the advantage immediately against our forces."

"What?" Guinevere snapped. "Send Alstreim and the rearguard immediately!"

Antonio hid his head with his hands. "We did …"

"Tell. Me. What. Happened." Guinevere said icily.

Antonio gulped. "They captured the Knight of Six. Our forces are nearly obliterated."

The First Princess got out of her room in order to go to the command center.

"Call the Viceroy of Area 11!"

* * *

><p>Suzaku and Euphemia were in the undergrounds of Kirihara's house.<p>

"Thank you for your hospitality." Suzaku said, bowing to the old man politely. "Our apartment has been destroyed, so..."

"It's alright." Taizo replied reassuringly.

"I can't believe the army did this!" Euphemia shouted, nearly crying. "We weren't doing anything bad!"

"Euphie…" Suzaku said, trying to comfort her.

But Euphemia was more angered than anything. "Those … those Barbarians! How dare they? How dare they?"

"I think it comes from a misunderstanding." Kirihara said weakly.

Suzaku rolled his eyes. "Oh, please! I know you're working for Zero and that you were funding the resistance groups in the past."

He looked at him sternly. "And what are you going to do?"

To both their surprise, Euphemia was the one to talk. "What do you think we're going to do? Britannia wanted us dead; they didn't respect my project of cooperation between our two people while Lelouch accepted it without blinking." She put a hand to her mouth. "Oops."

Kirihara chuckled. "I already know who Lelouch is."

"Well, that's okay." She said instantly in a Euphie-fashion, then immediately retook her stern tone. "What I'm going to do is that I'm going to collaborate with Lelouch." Euphemia turned to Suzaku. "Do you know what he has planned?"

Her Knight cleared his throat. "Well, I know that he wants to abolish monarchy, and for that he needs some support coming from former members of the Imperial Family to increase the legitimacy of his project."

Kirihara narrowed his eyes. "Him and Cornelia, am I right?"

Suzaku nodded. "That was the plan."

"Then I'll help as well." Euphie said slowly. "I mean, Cornelia, Lelouch and you are the only persons I can rely on, am I right?"

"You're not obliged to do this, Euphie." Suzaku said by taking her hand. "I don't want you to be known as a traitor."

Euphemia softened a little. "I don't want to abandon the Japanese people as well. I appreciate that you don't want me to be used as a political tool for Lelouch, but I'm doing this on my own will."

Suzaku grinned. "Lelouch didn't even expect me to cooperate; he just let me live my life. We're not even parts of one of his plans, and I'm grateful to him for that."

Kirihara cleared his throat. "I think it is time to face the crowd."

* * *

><p>Guinevere was speaking to Jeremiah Gottwald, Viceroy of Area 11.<p>

"Gottwald!" She shouted. "I want you to eliminate all the Elevens!"

Jeremiah smirked. "The Elevens? There is no such thing as Elevens. At this moment, every former citizen of the Japanese Republic residing in Area 11 has either entered the SAZ or has taken the honorary citizenship."

"Then, eradicate the Special Administrate Zone!" She snarled.

"Why should I?" Jeremiah asked, feigning innocence. "It would create riots, and the Area's economic benefits a lot from this Special Zone."

"This is an order!" Guinevere snapped. "I've already sent my armies destroying the Zone anyway."

"Then, why are you asking me to eradicate the Zone if you're already doing it yourself?" Jeremiah retorted.

The Prime Minister gritted her teeth. "Because they're incapables and they have lost against Zero."

The Viceroy raised an eyebrow. "You seem to have such low regards on your soldiers, your Highness."

She scoffed. "And why should I care about these ants?"

"Without a trusted army, a member of the Imperial Family isn't suited to be a ruler." He said. "After all, if the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"

"Do you actually believe this nonsense?" Guinevere retorted, snickering.

"Good bye, your Highness." Jeremiah said, and then smirked. "Oh, and I forgot! This conversation will be broadcasted in the entire World."

Then Gottwald cut down the communication.

Guinevere's expression was priceless.

"Call the military base of Fukuoka!" She snarled to the officers. "The base of Nagoya as well! And Osaka, and Shizuoka!"

The officers gulped, and then called the heads of all the military bases in Area 11.

Their answers were the same. When they were asked to invade the Special Zone, the officers simply shook their heads and refused to obey.

Except for one.

"Lieutenant-Colonel Fayel of the Shizuoka base." The officer said, making the military salute. "What can I do for you, your Highness?"

"Invade the Special Administrated Zone of Japan!" Guinevere ordered, on the verge of having her nerves broken. "This has passed under the hands of the Black Knights."

Fayel gulped. "At your orders, ma'am."

* * *

><p>Captain Diego Martinez was affected to the command center of the base of Shizuoka. Like most of the Honorary Britannians soldiers who were affected in the Special Zone, he had been given the chance to become an officer. Before the establishment of the SAZ, Diego was a mere Private, but everything had changed for him when he did that mission: to look out for a ship that was revealing to be the Black Knights HQ. General Gottwald gave him a promotion as a reward, and Diego took it as a pact with the devil. He had been promoted Sergeant, then Lieutenant when he had been affected in the Shizuoka base. After passing the officers exams, Diego finally acceded to the rank of Captain. He wasn't the only one to get that chance: most of the soldiers affected in the Special Administrated Zone of Japan were Honorary Britannians coming from every Area of the Empire, and they profited of the equality Euphemia established there. Surprisingly, General Gottwald was the one behind all this.<p>

Diego was startled. He just saw the images of Zero reappearing with his forces that seemed to be well equipped for a war against Britannia. In the end, the destroying of the ship didn't make much damage to the order and Zero had just been waiting for Britannia to lose patience by using the force against the SAZ. The imperialists couldn't stand equality and the revolutionaries couldn't stand inequality. It was inevitable that the World couldn't be on a stalemate forever.

The head of the base, Lieutenant-Colonel Fayel, just had a call from a member of the Imperial Family.

"We're going to fight against the Black Knights." He declared.

Diego was too ecstatic to obey the orders. "Why should we?"

"It's an order!" His superior shouted.

The other staff members were looking at the Lieutenant-Colonel with murderous intent. 90% of the soldiers of the base were Honorary Britannians. They wouldn't mind if Diego did this…

Captain Diego Martinez pulled out his gun and aimed at Fayel.

"Captain Martinez, what are you doing?" He shouted.

Diego smirked. "What I should've done from the very start."

Then he pulled the trigger.

Everyone in the room was cheering for Diego's actions, whether they were pureblooded Britannians or not.

"I'm taking the command here!" Diego shouted. "And I order you to surrender the base to the Black Knights and join their ranks! Hasta la Revolucion!"

Soon, he would give up the base to General Katase, highly surprised by the greeting he had received.

What Diego didn't know was that his actions had been recorded, and then being put on the internet by the Viceroy Jeremiah Gottwald in person. This scene would inspire many soldiers in the Empire for the weeks to come.

* * *

><p>Suzaku, Euphemia and Kirihara were joining the other houses of Kyoto in the central plaza.<p>

"Heya, Suzaku!" Kaguya cheered. "It looks like you're part of Kyoto again."

"It's not like Britannia gave me the choice." Suzaku retorted. "But it's good to not wear a mask anymore."

Suddenly, the crowd noticed the royal couple and began to insult them.

"Wooo!"

"Death to Euphemia!"

"Traitor!"

Euphie widened her eyes. "What?"

Suzaku frowned and put himself in front of the Princess in order to protect her. Then he shouted the loudest he could.

"Japanese people, please calm down! We may have cooperated with Britannia in the past, but for me and for Euphemia these days are over! We were under the same bombs; today, our lives were in peril just like yours! We are now considered terrorists simply because we live here! We are on your side now, the side of the oppressed, because we are also being oppressed!"

Euphemia looked at him in a new light and blushed.

The crowd seemed to be appeased for a while.

Then Euphie spoke. "I as well!" She declared. "When I renounced my claim to the throne I decided to give up on my superior blood to put all my heart into this project! But now that I don't have any power, Britannia left me under your mercy. I understand your hatred towards my family, but please, I beg of you! Don't lose yourself in the prejudices my former country has fallen to!" She showed them her slightly injured arm. "After all, today you and I spilled the same blood."

The crowd was speechless for a moment, then began to applause and cheered the two golden teens.

They might not change Britannia from within, but they were doing well changing the Japanese's hearts for the better.

* * *

><p>Guinevere was on her throne in the Avalon, extremely pissed by the turning of events.<p>

"What should we do, your Highness?" Antonio asked.

"We'll put all the blame on Gottwald and Alstreim." The Prime Minister ordered.

Antonio frowned. "And what about Area 11?"

The First Princess looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to analyze the situation.

"If the military bases didn't obey my order, it means that the Colonial Area Number 11 is in the state of secession." Guinevere su Britannia declared. "We'll go back to Area 9 and prepare an invasion of Area 11 from Honolulu."

Antonio widened his eyes. "Are you serious about that?"

She narrowed her eyes and said icily. "Do I look like I'm joking? Zero is there, he defeated my armies, and the military bases don't want to obey me. I'll speak with the Emperor about that, and I'm sure he'll be of the same opinion. Area 11 has fallen under the hands of our enemies, and we have to take it back."

* * *

><p>Lelouch and C.C posed the Gawain behind the Government building. They had done a small lap of honor around the city, just for the sake of it. Most of the higher-ups of the Black Knights were waiting for Zero.<p>

"Where's Ohgi?" C.C asked, looking at the crowd.

Lelouch shrugged. "He's probably helping the injured people." Then he opened the hatch of the cockpit. "It's time to meet the others properly."

Zero descended from the Gawain, under the applause of the members of the BK, namely Tamaki.

"Zero." Diethard said, approaching him. "Everything is ready for the declaration of independence."

"Good." Zero replied simply.

Then someone else descended from the Gawain.

He was a tall young man, with raven hair and purple eyes. He looked at the Black Knights with a grin full of assurance.

Everyone was looking at him with interest.

"Who are you?" Tamaki asked.

His gaze posed on Tamaki, then on Diethard. The head of intelligence was trying to figure out who he was.

"Who am I?" The guy said mysteriously. "It's a good question. Let's say I'm a weapon of mass-destruction, and I'm about to be unleashed against Britannia."

Then he walked to the Government building, the Black Knights looking at him and gaping like a fish. Diethard seemed to have found another person to idolize.

* * *

><p>Takeshi Sato was on the corridors of the Government building, having delivered a message to the Kyoto houses. It had been an hour since the Black Knights won the battle of Fuji and Zero was expected to speak to the people. He would probably be announcing the independence of Japan, Takeshi was sure of it. Still, it seemed like his leader was taking his time, like if he didn't care if the Britannian Army could attack at any moments.<p>

'Maybe he made sure that the army wouldn't attack us.' Takeshi thought. 'After all, anything is possible with that power…'

In the corridor, Takeshi saw a young Britannian boy walking around. He looked at Takeshi with a penetrating gaze. Somehow, the situation seemed to amuse him.

The guy approached him.

"Do you know where I can find Suzaku Kururugi?" He asked casually.

Takeshi frowned. He knew he had heard this guy's voice, but where?

"He's on the room 412 with the Kyoto representative." He replied. "I come from there."

"Cool." The guy said, and then walked away to the elevators. "Thank you."

Takeshi followed him quickly. "Hold on! Can I know your name?"

"My name's Lelouch." He replied simply, entering the elevator.

Takeshi raised an eyebrow. "Lelouch? What an odd name."

The guy named Lelouch pushed a button and turned to see him.

"It's not a surprise that I have an odd name, considering how twisted my parents are." Then the elevator's doors closed, leaving Takeshi on his perfect imitation of the goldfish.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was opening the door of the room 412, revealing seven persons: The six representatives of Kyoto and Euphie.<p>

Kaguya widened her eyes. "You! You're alive?"

"Yeah, yeah, Miss Sumeragi, I'm alive." Lelouch replied casually, saluting the other members of Kyoto properly. "Suzaku, can I talk with you in private?"

"Sure."

The two childhood friends were alone in an empty room.

"So, what are you going to do?" Lelouch asked. "Are you going to change Britannia from within?"

Suzaku rolled his eyes. "You know, I've changed my point of view on the World, with me being Zero and all. I think I should do what I think is right for me and for the people."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "And you're going to do what?"

"Follow Euphie in her task of cooperating with you." Suzaku declared.

"She really wants to cooperate with me?" Lelouch asked rhetorically.

Suzaku nodded.

Lelouch pinched the bridge of his nose. "I guess it won't do any harm, but it's not like I need her cooperation or something, even so…"

"By the way." Suzaku interrupted him. "Did you use your Geass on Euphie the same way as me? Did you tell her to 'live'?"

Lelouch nodded. "Yeah. And my power still works once, I've checked. What about you? Does the curse I put on you still works?"

Suzaku's face betrayed some anger. "Yes. But you should've told me it was for today! I've nearly been obliterated by a bombshell!"

Lelouch shook his head. "Sorry, sorry."

"Whatever." Suzaku said. "It proved that I still have that survival instinct."

"Yeah, about that…" Lelouch began, but was interrupted by a knocking in the door.

Suzaku opened the door, revealing a certain pink-haired Princess.

"You were spying on us?" Lelouch mused.

"No." She said quickly while Suzaku closed the door. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"I'm all ears."

"Who's Zero now?" Euphie asked.

Lelouch coughed. "My girlfriend C.C."

Euphie blushed. "Ah, the one with green hair."

"Yeah." He nodded. "In case things go wrong, the World will see that Zero is an anonymous woman instead of an exiled Prince. She was the one to suggest that."

"Are you using your real identity?" Euphemia asked.

Lelouch nodded again. "Suzaku told me you wanted to cooperate with me."

"It depends." She said. "What have you planned?"

He approached her and whispered something to her ear.

"…"

After several minutes of explanation, Euphie said finally. "I think it's a good idea if I go with you."

Lelouch shrugged. "Okay."

"And I want to appear with Zero when he makes his speech." She added. "I want the people to know that I didn't flee."

Lelouch grinned. "You have grown up. I'm glad you finally gave up on Britannia on your own consent."

* * *

><p>It was 10:30 when Zero finally appeared to the crowd, in the central plaza, holding Euphemia's hand. Diethard was ecstatic and held the camera himself. The images would be sent to the entire World.<p>

"Dear Japanese!" Zero exclaimed, even if it was a recording from Lelouch. "Today our own nation has been brutally attacked by Britannia, who wouldn't stand the principles Euphemia promoted here!"

The crowd was shouting "Destroy Britannia!"

"Even if Euphemia truly believed in this project she has been betrayed by her father's nation, like us all." Zero continued. "If we desire a better future, we have to get away from the Empire's influence. This is why; I hereby declare our independence from Britannia! But we will not turn back the hands of time! The new Japan we go on to build shall be one broad enough to accept all peoples, histories, and ideologies where the strong shall not reign over the weak! And it shall be called... THE UNITED STATES OF JAPAN!"

Lelouch couldn't help but cry. But this time it was tears of joy. Yes, Zero had a country, an army and a territory, but Lelouch didn't lose Euphemia, and Suzaku and Nunnally weren't lost to his lies. In a way, he finally had won against his father.

But it wasn't the time to cry. After all, Lelouch still had another country to create.


	8. Lelouch's Country

**Chapter 8:** Lelouch's Country.

**AN: And here it is! My own answer to: 'How to destroy Britannia?' Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

><p>It was at 7PM -12AM in Tokyo- that the mainland declared that Area 11 seceded from Britannia.<p>

Half an hour later, the Viceroy Jeremiah Gottwald published his conversations with The Prime Minister on the net.

In the entire World, the people began to question the legitimacy of the Imperial Family.

**In Mexico.**

Kewell Soresi was on a bar held by Threes, drinking Tequila with his drinking buddies. He had now a long brown beard, a large mustache and was wearing a sombrero.

He and the three Threes were looking at some videos on a computer.

Kewell burst out laughing at the hearing of the conversation between Guinevere and Jeremiah. "Hey, hombres! It's my friend over here! We enlisted in the military together!"

"Your friend is a phenomenon." The Three number one said.

Kewell drank a shot of Tequila. "Sure he is!"

They were watching another video; the one where a soldier shot his superior.

"Hey, it's my old neighbor!" The Three number two exclaimed.

"The one who were shouting that he would be doing the Revolucion and all?" The Three number three asked.

Suddenly, Kewell stood up and raised his glass. "Let's drink in honor of my crazy friend, the crazy Princess and your crazy neighbor!"

**In Astana.**

Katerina Ivanov was on her hotel room, looking at her computer in a state of hilarity.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed, watching the conversation between Jeremiah and Guinevere for the tenth time. "Things are getting interesting in the Empire."

Then Katerina commanded some pop-corn and followed the events with attention.

**In the Tokyo Settlement.**

The four remaining members of the student council were watching the news on Rivalz's computer.

He paled. "Secession? Are they really serious about it?"

Milly nodded weakly. "It probably means that we're going to be abandoned by the Empire and we'll be forced to surrender to Zero."

"But Lulu will stop that, right?" Shirley asked hopefully.

"Maybe he can get a word with Zero through Euphie and Suzaku." Nina added hopefully.

Rivalz raised an eyebrow. "Euphie?"

Nina cleared her throat. "Euphemia, I wanted to say Euphemia."

**In the Area 11 Viceroy's office.**

"Well, that was really funny, Jerry, but now we're in deep trouble." Lloyd said casually.

Cecile massaged her forehead. "Secession… How did such a thing happen?"

"We're going to be attacked by Zero and Britannia, now." Claudio said, sighing.

"What are we going to do, Excellency?" Liliana asked hopefully. "I mean, whose orders are we going to follow now?"

Jeremiah looked at the four persons in front of him and finally declared. "If you want to keep obeying Britannia, there is a risk that you'll be depicted as a traitor. However, I am still loyal to some members of the Imperial Family, namely Cornelia and Euphemia."

Claudio widened his eyes. "Do you know where Cornelia is?"

Jeremiah nodded. "I've contacted the Black Knights to negotiate. They'll liberate Cornelia if we collaborate, and that includes the second Princess as well."

"What does that exactly mean to collaborate with the Black Knights?" Liliana asked.

"Well." Jeremiah began. "I've negotiated that at least a quarter of the Area 11's territory will remain to our control, and that includes Tokyo. But of course the mainland won't accept it. It means that we're going to become an independent state. It's not like we have the choice, and it's the best alternative we can provide to the Britannians who live in Area 11, since they have become separatists against their will."

"But why did the Prime Minister abandon us?" Cecile asked.

Jeremiah pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think it has to do with the military bases that refused to obey after witnessing the slaughter of this morning. The soldiers are surrendering to the Black Knights and we can't possibly leave the Britannian people to their mercy. The best solution is to negotiate."

**In a private room of the Government Bureau in Tokyo.**

Manfred di Britannia was watching the news on a computer.

"Tell me Manfred, why did Sister Guinevere do that?" Nunnally asked.

He winced. "You see … Guinevere isn't very efficient in such unstable situations like these, mostly because she wasn't really concerned of the country's affairs before. And when something escapes her control, well…"

"But now Zero will come here and there will be the war…" Nunnally said sadly.

Sayoko approached her ant took her hand.

"That's why Lelouch will do this." She said reassuringly. "He will do anything to avoid war in Tokyo today."

Lelouch's sister let a tear run down her cheek. "But there will be war elsewhere, and later. Because Britannia won't accept that things don't go as they want and they'll want to have the Sakuradite mines back under their control."

"And Lelouch will be obliged to fight against Britannia." Sayoko conceded.

There was a silence after that, Nunnally knew that Lelouch didn't like his country and would command armies to protect the people he cared about. It was hard for her but she finally understood it.

"Not only Lelouch, but Suzaku, too." Nunnally said hopefully, and then smiled. "Together they can accomplish anything; maybe they'll make Britannia stop the fighting."

**In Fuji.**

"And this, Ladies and Gentlemen, is why you shouldn't accord responsibilities to people in function of their lineage." Lelouch declared to his best-friend and his half-sister, showing them a video on a computer. "I'm sorry, Guinevere, but Eugenics doesn't work always for the better."

Suzaku tapped Lelouch's shoulder. "No, I think she secretly fantasizes over Zero and she wanted to help you."

Lelouch gulped. "Guinevere masturbating to Zero's pictures with the help of a table?" He faked puking. "Thank you so much for the mental images."

"Can you two be serious for a second?" Euphemia asked sternly.

Lelouch turned off the computer. "Alright, alright. Suzaku, Anya's kept by Kallen in the conference room, take her with you. Euphie, wait us here. We're going to Tokyo together."

* * *

><p>Zero was holding a meeting with some important Japanese representative in the Government Bureau. Well, one of them wasn't really important …<p>

"Negotiate?" Tamaki snapped. "There's no way we're negotiating with those Brits!"

"They're negotiating their surrender." Sawasaki pointed out.

"So, what do we do, Zero-sama?" Kaguya asked cheerfully.

Suddenly, someone entered the room like if he was the master of the place. The guy was a young Britannian with purple eyes and an expensive suit.

"How about you let me create the USJ's strongest ally with what's left of Area 11?" The guy asked casually, to no one in particular.

Diethard widened his eyes. It was like he imagined, and if it was the case, then this guy was a…

"You again!" Tamaki snapped angrily at the newcomer. "Let me tell you something, stupid Brit! Zero won't let you do as you please in our country!"

Lelouch looked at Tamaki with a Schneizelish smile. "Shinichiro Tamaki, one of Zero's oldest comrades and brave Veteran of many historic battles. I must say, your rhetoric skills are admirable."

Tamaki grinned at the compliment, ignoring the sarcasm behind it. "Hey, hey hey! I'm a celebrity!"

"Can you be more precise?" Kaguya asked, eager to find what the exiled prince had planned.

"It is simple, Miss Sumeragi." Lelouch replied. "Zero agreed to help me create an independent state around the Tokyo Settlement. But this country will have claims all over the Britannian Empire, and will have the ambition to represent the Britannian people. If we keep on antagonizing the Britannian people, we will have one billion people as our enemies, but if someone else is trying to destroy Britannia, Japan will be spared."

The whole assembly was looking at the boy with extreme attention, even Tamaki.

The boy looked at his watch.

"Sorry, guys, as much as I'd like to stay with you, I really have to go." He said while leaving the meeting.

There was a moment of silence in the room.

"But who's this guy?" Tamaki asked to Zero.

"He's an ordinary teenager who will become a politician in the next hours." The newly-appointed masked messiah replied simply. "Even if he's Britannian, he has an indestructible desire to spread the word of Justice around the World. And if someone like him is that selfless, we can assume that miracles exist."

**In Pendragon**

Lord Bismarck Waldstein was the Knight of One. Depending on the difference of strength between the Prime Minister and him, Bismarck was either the second or the third most important person in the Empire. Now that Schneizel passed away, Guinevere took her post, but contrary to Schneizel she lacked flexibility and wasn't efficient in complex affairs like this one. Guinevere declared that Area 11 was in the state of secession, because the Viceroy and the heads of all the military bases refused to obey. But there was an easier way out.

Bismarck activated the video conference in the communication room of the Pendragon Imperial Palace, contacting all the OSI agents in Tokyo.

"I have a mission for you." The number two of the Empire ordered. "Neutralize Jeremiah Gottwald and the heads of all the military bases of Area 11."

To his infinite surprise, the fifty agents had a smirk on their face and pulled out their gun like one man.

"Nope, my Lord!" They chorused, before putting the cannon to their throat and pulling the trigger.

Bismarck widened his eyes, causing the sewn in his left eyelid to break and revealing a red-colored iris with a bird-shaped pupil.

The Knight of One finally realized something.

Someone, surely Zero, had a Geass who could control people.

And this someone used it. A lot.

"So, this is it, uh?" Bismarck said aloud, to no one in particular. "The Empire is finally being challenged by someone worthy of being called his Enemy. But is he doing it for good or for selfish reasons? This is the missing piece of the puzzle."

* * *

><p>Anya Gottwald was on her bed, lost on her thoughts. She was a bit sick, a fever or something, but it wasn't really serious. Jeremiah was working on the orange plantations as always. Jeremiah was Anya's adoptive father, even if she was the one to tutor him after he lost his memories. It was something bad, for him to lose his memories only two days after losing his Prince, and she stayed here in order to take care of him. Anya, too, had been losing her memories quite often, but Jeremiah restored them during the Damocles battle. The shock caused by the flow of memories coming to her made Anya lose consciousness. She had woken up on a cell.<p>

_Flashback:_

Anya was on her cell, thinking at the new set of memories she gained. Anya remembered a blonde boy killing Marianne vi Britannia, she remembered speaking to the Emperor about the murder, but it looked like _she was Marianne_. After that, Anya and the Emperor talked about a project called Ragnarok, the exile of Marianne's children, a green-haired immortal called C.C, but also of Marianne's son being Zero, of him doing that to avenge his mother, and it seemed to amuse her. Anya was wondering why it would amuse a mother to know that her son is killing people to avenge her when she saw him approaching her cell. Jeremiah.

He sat in front of the indestructible glass, in order to be at her level.

"Are you alright?" He asked with genuine concern.

Anya raised an eyebrow. "A dictator is now ruling the World. How can I be alright?" She retorted with her usual bored tone.

To her surprise, Jeremiah grinned.

"Can you tell me what memories did you gain?" Jeremiah asked.

There was a moment of silence where Anya wondered if she wanted to tell him or not. But she always wanted to regain her memories and Jeremiah granted her wish, so she spoke.

"I remember being possessed by Lady Marianne." She said simply.

Jeremiah widened his eyes… Well, his human eye.

He regained his composure. "What did you remember when you were possessed?"

"Marianne was talking about Lelouch with Emperor Charles." Anya continued. "She found it amusing that he was being Zero in order to avenge her."

Suddenly, Jeremiah's face betrayed some anger.

"What?" He snapped. "You're lying!"

He seemed to admire Lelouch's mother, and it was painful for him to know that the woman he admired wasn't that perfect.

Jeremiah stood up and left silently.

Then, a week later, he came back.

Like last time, he sat in front of Anya's cell.

"Please, tell me more about Marianne."

And for two months, Anya talked with Jeremiah about the memories she received. Anya told Jeremiah that she never wanted to become a Knight of the Rounds, but her conscience had told her otherwise. Anya talked about V.V, the Sword of Akasha, The Ragnarok Connection, the Black Rebellion through Marianne's point of view... And slowly, Jeremiah began to believe her and to lose faith in Marianne. Still, he remained faithful to her son, and Anya always wondered why before his assassination.

It was the day before her execution, Jeremiah approach her cell and sat as usual.

"I'm going to die tomorrow." Anya said without any emotion in her tone.

Then, to her surprise, Jeremiah grinned.

"Who knows? Maybe a miracle will occur." He said mysteriously.

_End Flashback_

And, the day of her supposedly execution, Anya finally understood the meaning behind Jeremiah's words. It was Lelouch's plan from the beginning: to depict himself as a demon and then let Zero kill him so the World would move forward and become a better place. Anya didn't exactly know what the meaning of this smile was, but she thought that Jeremiah finally get on with the fact that he had to move forward, too, and accept Lelouch's death. Maybe that was why he decided to adopt her and why Anya didn't say no, even with him being assigned to residence. Jeremiah had bought an orange farm in Florida, when he still was the Captain of Lelouch's Royal Guard. Just after Nunnally was being put on the throne, she pardoned him and Jeremiah was being assigned to residence. And soon after, he lost his memories. The new Jeremiah was strange, he had some problem with his 'new' body and his new condition, so Anya took care of him. She showed him the paper that proved that he was assigned to residence and he came to accept it because it was an order coming from Marianne's daughter.

"It looks like my fever's gone." Anya said casually.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was on the room of the Tokyo Government Bureau, with Jeremiah and the Knight of Six.<p>

"Thank you Lelouch." Jeremiah said sincerely.

He grinned. "No problem. It wasn't easy to capture her, and we were lucky that father sent her for the invasion, but it is worth it."

Anya had suddenly some kind of headache. She wanted to put her hands to her head, but she couldn't since she was being tied up.

Lelouch put himself at her level, and said casually. "Sorry, girl, but I'd like to test something. I want to send my mother to a better world so she could understand that she should've chosen me over father."

Just before activating his power in his right eye, Anya smiled.

"Hello Lelouch, how have …" But Anya, or rather Marianne, didn't finish her sentence. At least in this World.

"… You been?" Marianne finished casually, then made Anya widen her eyes. "Wait, what?"

She was now in a bedroom, sitting on the bed.

Marianne made Anya blink. "What happened?"

She rose and looked through the window. There were Oranges, oranges everywhere.

Marianne went to the desk and turned on what seemed to be Anya's computer.

She checked at some information on the internet.

After one hour in the net, Marianne was ecstatic. It seemed that she had been swapped into another reality where Lelouch became the master of the World to kill himself just after. All that was for Nunnally, who became the 100th Empress. But tragedies happened, like Euphemia who was forced to kill all the Elevens, or Lelouch being forced to face his Black Knights. Marianne wondered if her son hadn't simply gone back in time to avoid these tragedies to happen, or was it C's World who gave him a reward for avoiding Ragnarok to happen. Still, Marianne began to think that what Lelouch did was…

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a cyborg-Jeremiah.

"Anya, Anya!" He exclaimed.

Marianne looked at him with amusement.

"Look, look!" Jeremiah opened the thing that hid his left eye. "When I do that, there's a green sphere that pop up!"

In his green eye's pupil there was a reversed Geass symbol.

Marianne made Anya gulp.

"Oh, no! A Geass Cance…!" Marianne shouted, but she never finished her sentence.

* * *

><p>Lelouch made big hand gestures in front of Anya's eyes, to see if Marianne was still there or not.<p>

Anya widened her eyes, looked at Lelouch and then at Jeremiah.

"What happened?" She asked, betraying confusion in her tone.

Jeremiah grinned. "Hello Anya, it's been a while. I'm the Orange you know, and I've been sent back in time with the help of Lelouch."

Anya smiled. "I've missed you. It's strange not to see you with all these cybernetic things." Then she looked at Lelouch. "What is he trying to do?"

Jeremiah cleared his throat. "He's trying to know if his mother's conscience is still there, but …"

Lelouch widened his eyes. "Oh, about that. Anya, do you still live with the other Jeremiah?"

Anya shrugged. "Yeah."

Lelouch gulped, and then retook his composure. "Oh, well. It doesn't really matter."

"So." Anya said casually. "Can you two tell me what is happening?"

"I'll let Jeremiah do the explanations." Lelouch said while untying her. "I have to meet with my sister."

* * *

><p>Cornelia Guilford was on her bed in a padded cell of a random psychiatric hospital. It was necessary, Zero had said, in case of her losing her memories.<p>

Cornelia sighed and said aloud. "The security of the World has to be assured after all."

Gilbert, her husband, would come to visit her in the next minutes. Her next visitor was supposed to be the Empress Nunnally but she had an extraordinary meeting with Zero. What an irony, since Gilbert was blinded and Nunnally regained her sight. Even though, they were now the two only persons that counted on her life. Schneizel and Lelouch killed all her remaining siblings in this senseless struggle where they ended up incapacitated as well. Cornelia had mixed feelings towards Lelouch, just like she had towards her father and her brother Schneizel. In the end, Lelouch truly wanted to create a better World, but lost himself in the process of realizing this cursed dream. That was why he preferred to die by creating the peaceful World his sister wished, because he felt like he couldn't be forgiven for what he did. But compared to what Schneizel wanted for the World, Lelouch's deeds weren't as evil as they seemed. Still, he killed Euphie, and even though Cornelia wanted so badly to avenge her little sister, she finally understood that Lelouch was the one to avenge her, in the end.

"You must laugh at me, wherever you are now." She said bitterly. "I'm on a padded cell because Zero told me so and because I can't trust myself to not being a threat for the World you created."

* * *

><p>He was walking through this corridor, finally accepting his fate. Could it have been avoided? He wasn't sure. But in the end, everything made sense. His behavior, his actions, his words … his smile. If he went this far for granting her nearly-impossible dream, it was surely because he didn't have the choice, he had been turned evil because of his experiences … or that was what he wanted to think so badly. Because, fatefully, he couldn't stop hating him for what he had done in this World, and to him.<p>

'But not telling her would be even more …'

He opened the door.

She was there, and she had her eyes open. He knew it, of course, since he saw her in photo before, but it was incredible to finally look at her eyes.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked with a tone that didn't show innocence anymore. She had grown up, and she had lived through so many hardships to keep on being naïve. He as well …

Suzaku Kururugi removed his mask.

* * *

><p>Lelouch vi Britannia opened the door of a room in the Tokyo Government Bureau and finally saw her. Cornelia.<p>

He approached the bed where she was lying and stared at her eyes.

"So that's the way it is." Cornelia said finally, breaking the heavy silence.

Lelouch smiled sadly. "Yes. How painful it is to desire a better World when you have to antagonize your own family to achieve that goal."

"Is it … for vengeance?" She asked.

Lelouch shook his head. "No. It is in order to finally live a peaceful life. Because that is what people truly desire in the end. I as well, I have made the choice to become selfish because, ultimately, _she_ declared her selfishness as well. This is why…"

Lelouch activated the Geass in his left eye.

"If you're on the other timeline, you will restrain from harming anybody by any means."

Then he activated the Geass in his right eye.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Suzaku?" Nunnally vi Britannia asked.<p>

Suzaku put his mask on the table and took a deep breath.

"Lelouch is alive."

Nunnally's pulse rate became faster, her hands were shaking. "How?" She asked weakly.

Suzaku closed his eyes. "It seems that Lelouch is in another dimension, and had been sent back in time. The memory losses are due to people being sent to this dimension." He let a tear swelling down his face. "I as well …"

"What happened?" She shouted desperately.

"It is just…" Suzaku sobbed. "That, during all this time, he let me love Euphie knowing that he had …"

Nunnally looked at him with sorrow. "Take my hand." She proposed. "And tell me everything you know. It may be selfish of me, but …"

Suzaku nodded weakly and approached her.

Nunnally let a tear running down her cheek. "Even if he's a demon, I can't help but wish to see him again."

* * *

><p>Cornelia blinked, and looked at Lelouch with an absent tone.<p>

"Is this the morphine that gives me these hallucinations?" She asked.

Lelouch shook his head. "No. Everything is real. You have Euphie's murderer in front of you."

She was too affected with the tranquilizers to show some anger. "How?" Cornelia asked simply.

"It seems miracles may happen." Lelouch replied, staring at her sister with a look that betrayed some guilt. "Someone, somewhere, didn't want me to die on that day so God has brought me back in time, or rather in a parallel World that gave me the illusion that I went back in time. And I can bring people with me, which caused all the memory losses in the actual World."

There was a moment of silence where Cornelia fully grasped the information.

"Why God wanted to save your live?"

"I'm asking the same question as well." He confessed. "I have killed millions of people in order to save billions. Why? It's simply because I wanted to create a better World for the survivors. Nothing more, nothing less."

"And is that the case now?"

Lelouch shook his head. "No. Right now I want to live my life, to live a peaceful life. But even so, it is a nearly impossible goal for me."

"Tell me, Lelouch." Cornelia said slowly. "Why did you kill Euphemia?"

Lelouch closed his eyes. "Because she wasn't herself."

"It was your fault!" Cornelia retorted, the effects of the morphine restraining her from shouting.

Lelouch nodded simply. "Maybe it was. I should've been more prudent. After all, I knew this could happen. But …"

Just when he was about to reveal the truth to her sister, the door opened.

"Cornelia!" Euphie shouted, approaching her sister's bed.

Cornelia was too shocked to speak. She could've prepared herself for that, but she didn't. The sight of her late sister made her drop a tear.

"Are you okay?" Euphemia asked with genuine concern.

Lelouch stared at Cornelia's eyes absently. Then, fatefully, a tear ran down his cheek.

"I'm alright." Cornelia said finally. "But you, how are you?"

"I'm not well!" Euphemia replied loudly and spoke quickly. "Guinevere has attacked the special Zone, don't you believe it? Thankfully, Lelouch was there with the Black Knights and everything so there wasn't a lot of casualties. But now they will continue to attack because Britannia is too prideful to make concessions, that's too bad Schneizel passed away because he could've arranged that."

It took another minute for Cornelia to digest those news.

"Euphie, can you wait outside?" Lelouch asked. "Cornelia and I have to talk."

"Okay." She replied cheerfully, oblivious of the situation, then got out of the room.

Lelouch posed his hands in a chair. They were shaking.

"Yes, I know." He said desperately. "Even if it is an illusion and that her memory of her dying is still there, it doesn't mean this isn't real."

"Tell me, why did you use your Geass on her?" Cornelia asked again.

He closed his eyes. "I lost control of my power at the worst possible moment. That is the absolute truth."

Cornelia widened her eyes.

"Yes." He continued. "There is nothing to avenge because Euphie's death is no one's fault. But I wanted to show you a World where your sister has cooperated with me."

"What did happen?" She asked finally. "She said that Schneizel died, is that true?"

Lelouch nodded. "It is a dilemma that I had to face. He was going to kill billions for his twisted plan but him dying pushed our family to kill each other and triggered a war with the Japanese."

"Tell me who else died!" Cornelia ordered, the effects of morphine wearing off.

Lelouch winced and lowered his eyes. "Guilford."

"No!" She shouted desperately. "Not him!"

"I'm sorry." He said truthfully. "He's a causality of war."

"But you could've avoided it!" Cornelia snapped.

"You as well, sister." Lelouch retorted. "There are so many deaths you could've avoided. You're exactly like Clovis!"

"Oh, really?" She growled.

"Yes." He said, raising his voice. "Do you think it pleased me when I saw him slaughtering people in the Shinjuku Ghetto? Do you think I was proud of you when you conquered all these nations for the sake of the Holy Britannian Empire? Especially when I and Nunnally had walked through the ruins of a country destroyed by Britannia! Did you tell Euphie that you slaughtered civilians because they were just in the way?"

"But you killed civilians because they were in the way, too!" Cornelia retorted.

"Did you think I had the choice?" Lelouch snapped. "I am cursed, cursed by the thing we call truth! I know the ugly truth of this Empire and I want to stop it for spreading sadness anymore. You, however, the only thing you've done against it is to give up on your claim to the throne. And for what? To _wash Euphie's honor_? To _avenge _her? Those are such petty reasons."

"Then what do you suggest, then?" Cornelia snapped. "I'm not a fool; you want me to help you destroy Britannia, this is why you've brought me here."

"Destroying Britannia doesn't mean destroying everything!" Lelouch retorted. "The only thing I want is to protect a place of happiness from the cruelty of the Empire. You and I will create a country where people can live their life without a system that forces us to kill each other for such petty things like revenge, honor, prestige, power … Me, I just want to live a peaceful life, and I would like you to want the same thing."

* * *

><p>It was 10:30PM in Pendragon Time and nearly everybody in the Empire were watching their TV, desperately seeking from fresh news about what was happening in Area 11.<p>

And suddenly, a live broadcasting appeared in every channel of the Empire.

The Viceroy of Area 11 was there, along with the Knight of Six. They stood in front of the Britannian flag.

"My name is Jeremiah Gottwald, Viceroy of the former Colonial Area Number Eleven of the Holy Britannian Empire." He declared. "Some will say that I betrayed the crown, but it isn't the case."

Then the two left the screen and the Britannian flag suddenly burned.

It revealed four people: two men and two women. They were standing in front of another flag.

It had the same Red Cross with the same blue background, but instead of having the Britannian shield with the lion and the snake, this new flag had a white square with a golden shape in the middle of the cross. There were eighteen black stars in this square: they represented the Britannians Colonial Areas.

The man on the right was the first to speak.

"My name is Lelouch vi Britannia!" He shouted. "Eldest son of late consort Marianne and 11th Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. During all these years, I hid from the Empire because I've learned the ugly truth of this country. The strong devour the weak; this was something I couldn't stand from my father's Empire."

Then he let the girl next to him speak.

"My name is Euphemia li Britannia!" She shouted. "I'm the 3rd Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire. My country has abandoned me and the people in the Special Administrative Zone, attacking us when we weren't doing anything but living a peaceful life."

The man next to her spoke as well.

"My name is Manfred di Britannia!" He shouted. "4th Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. I've seen it from my very eyes: my family is tearing each other apart for the throne. This is why I renounced to my claim to the throne, not because I want to survive but because I want to stop this tragedy!"

Then, the woman in his left took a step forward.

"My name is Cornelia li Britannia!" She shouted. "2nd Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire and second in line to the imperial throne. But these days are over! I hereby renounce to my claim to the throne!"

Guinevere watched the broadcasting with hatred and anger. "If you don't want the throne, then what do you want?"

Kewell was in his favorite bar with his three drinking buddies. "Holy shit! I'd never think it would happen one day … Cornelia and Jerry betraying the Empire with style and *hiccup* epicness."

Katerina was on her room, watching the broadcasting on a computer while eating some popcorn. "Well, well, well … Who's the mastermind?" She asked while eyeing the four formers members of the Imperial family.

"Euphemia?" Katerina laughed. "No."

"Cornelia?" She shook her head. "Not her style."

"Manfred?" Katerina shook her head again. "I don't think so."

She ate some popcorn and flashed a cocky grin. "Yeah … I think the big boss is the guy that pops out of nowhere, that Lelouch guy."

Katerina looked at him closely on the screen. "Yeah, he has definitely the face of a magnificent bastard."

Lelouch took a step forward and spoke again.

"This isn't about a superior fate!" He shouted. "This has nothing to do with the supposedly superiority of our blood!"

"If you have any loyalty towards our family…" Cornelia began.

"…Then help us stop them from killing each other." Manfred finished for her.

"It is our duty to abolish monarchy, for the sake of our family!" Euphemia shouted.

"This is why, we beg of you, help us creating that country!" Lelouch declared. "Britannian People, with your cooperation, this country will replace the Britannian Empire and will contribute to create a better life for all of us!"

"A country where happiness will be able to bloom." Euphemia declared. "A country where discrimination and privileges will be abolished."

"Together, we'll create a country where our family won't have to struggle for the throne anymore." Cornelia declared.

Lelouch was the one to speak. "We shall create … THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!"

Suddenly, fifty thousand soldiers that were stationed in Area 11 had only one thing in mind.

Joining the American Army.

It took only two days for Lelouch and Zero to secure the territory in their respective countries.

Then, the Britannian Army attacked Tokyo, but they were quickly being repelled. They launched another assault, then another, and another, but they kept losing. The Britannian people in Area 11 felt like they were being taken hostages, but when they understood that Cornelia (officially) protected them from the Britannian Army, they began to recognize the four former royal's authority. Some of the Japanese didn't accept that another country was occupying some of their lands, but they accepted it once they understood that the Americans were facing the same enemies.

The Britannian people, by seeing the battles being won by the separatists, began to lose faith in their country's supremacy, and began to think that God was helping the other side.

And they were right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, yeah, 'murica. <strong>

**This scene has changed a lot in my mind. At first I wanted to put Cornelia on the throne then make Lelouch the Prime Minister of a constitutional regime they'll create together. Lelouch would've been the 100th Emperor when Cornelia pass away at a old age, and Lelouch would die at 99 or 100 years old while being the 99th and the 100th Emperor in the two timelines. But then i said to myself ... why not destroy Britannia? So I imagined Cornelia creating the USA, then Jeremiah, then Zero unmasking himself. But then I thought at the scene with Manfred and I said to myself ... If I were him, I would go to a neutral country, and China is neutral. (It will be for quite some time, like USSR during WW2, the Chinese Federation will be a neutral ground for the war, at least in the first months. This wasn't my intention at first, I wanted to make Xingke's coup d'état in chapter 6.) He'll indubitbely meet Lelouch there, and this is when I had the idea of the four founders. **

**So, what do you think? :D**


	9. Democracy? Democracy!

**Chapter 9:** Democracy? Democracy!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Before this chapter i'd like to tell something about my idea of putting the USA to CG.<strong>

**So, yeah, it's cliché, crack and everything but ... if you look at the Britannian Empire ... Well it's the American continent.**

**In fact, it all came from this : How will Lelouch profit of Jeremiah's position to its fullest?**

**In chapter 11, Lelouch gains the potential to control the whole Area.**

**But it would have been a waste to simply give up the Area to Japan.**

**So I thought about provoking a civil war in Britannia.**

**And when I wanted to destroy Britannia in my story, because that was something I decided I wanted to write, I thought about creating a country in Tokyo who will represent the Britannian's will for _Justice. _**

**And since the USA had been a failed project in Code Geass history, well, you get the idea.**

**It's also a semi-serious fic, just in case you haven't noticed, so I also wanted to create 'murica for the lulz of creating 'murica.**

**To ilidio13: Well, in fact, Lelouch doesn't really want to control this country. He only needs to control the army and to make sure that it will be put on the tracks, and it will even be his official job in the USA. Just like what happened in the anime, Lelouch thinks that the peaceful World he'll create will have to exist even when he's not in the system.**

**There will be a New World Order, in the model of the UN during WW2, who will federate the nations with the alliance of America, China, Japan... in order to make the free World win the war against the common enemy. In the anime, Lelouch was the common enemy, and in my fanfic it will be Britannia.**

**Anyway, have a good read gentlemen, and I hope you'll like this chapter. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>March 2018<strong>

General Jackson was leading the Britannian forces in the Kamchatka Peninsula. The separatists took the Kuril Islands and would land in any moments now. But more than one thousand Knightmare Frames were waiting for them.

"My Lord!" One of the staff officers of the G-1 seemed to have noticed something. "Unknown craft approaching from above!"

The black Knightmare approached their lines like if it was a casual thing.

"It's the Gawain!" A Britannian pilot shouted.

"General Lelouch is there in person!"

"The impudent fool!"

Lelouch activated the open channel in order to contact the whole troops.

Then he began to sing.

"Knock knock knock!"

The Britannians fired at the Gawain, but he activated the Absolute Defense Shield developed by Rakshata.

"Who is there?"

Lelouch profited of the second of confusion coming from the enemy and activated the hadron cannon to cripple their lines drastically.

"It's democracy!"

Lelouch approached the G-1.

"If you don't come to democracy,…"

He fired two Radiant Wave missiles in direction of the G-1.

"…Democracy will come to you!"

The Liberation Army finally landed in the Kamchatka Peninsula and wiped out the remnants of the Britannian forces. Lelouch was a nice guy and a caring commander: he let them play a little with the Enemy.

* * *

><p>"The 128th Army has been completely dislocated before entering Area 11's lands!"<p>

"Our second offensive on Tokyo didn't have any effect either!"

"The enemy seems to have mass-produced the new generation of Knightmare Frames!"

"Todoh's forces have repelled our forces in Hokkaido!"

"The Knight of Seven has fallen!"

"The European Army has taken the city of Omsk!"

"The 97th Army has been wiped out by the Mordred and an Orange Giant Knightmare alone!"

"The separatists are leading an offensive on the Kamchatka Peninsula!"

"The Chinese Federation refused to grant us military access!"

"An insurrection has been instigated on the continent under the leadership of General Thomas Beckett!"

"Beckett's troops has taken the city of Anchorage and declared the Free State of Alaska!"

And it continued, day after day. Guinevere was still in Honolulu, supervising the war against Cornelia and Zero in the Avalon.

"Leave the insurrection in Area 2 to Manfredi and Enneagram." She ordered. "You two, stay here with me."

"Only his Majesty has the authority to give us orders." The Knight of Eleven pointed out. He was a tall silver-haired man in his thirties with a scar that covered most of his face.

"Let it go, Lord Nixon." The Knight of Ten said. He was a crimson-orange haired young man in his mid-twenties. Luciano Bradley.

Luciano knelt in front of Princess Guinevere. "It is such an honor to be at your service, your highness. But, I must insist. Please let me inaugurate the Percival by helping you taking the separatists' lives."

Guinevere scoffed. "I appreciate your offer, but we need to be more subtle in this war. We need to make the Chinese Federation fight the separatists."

Antonio raised an eyebrow. "Aren't they helping them?"

Luciano rolled his eyes. "Area 11 holds 70percent of the Sakuradite resources. I'm sure the Eunuchs won't say no to a nice killing spree."

Guinevere nodded. "We will show them that it is in their interests to ally to the mighty Britannia."

* * *

><p>In Tokyo, the provisory capital of the United States of America, the members of the provisory Government were holding a meeting in the former Britannian Government Bureau.<p>

The secretary of Intelligence and Communications was the first to talk.

"The communications we intercepted coming from the imperialists are saying that the enemy will stop their assaults in the US mainland." Diethard Ried declared.

The US mainland was referring to the former Area 11 and was composing of both the United States of Japan and the United States of America. During a month, the American army and the Black Knights had focused on a massive defense of their territory.

"It seems our strategy has paid, after all." General Chief Cornelia replied with a satisfied smile. She was the minister of defense and head of the American Army.

"Britannia is changing tactics, it's obvious." Manfred said. He was the minister of Internal Affairs, Economics and Foreign Affairs.

"But we'll be able to run this country properly." Claudio Darlton pointed out. He was Cornelia's aide-de-camp and Lieutenant-Colonel of the American Army.

"We can finally prepare some elections." Euphemia said hopefully. She was the minister of Culture, Education and Justice. She was also the head of the American Black Knights, the organization that replaced the Police in the country. Zero only trusted her to be at that post.

"We'll set them at the end of the month." Anya said nonchalantly. She was the newly-appointed head of the National Guard in Tokyo. She was also the right hand of the Tokyo's Governor, General Jeremiah Gottwald.

"And now there's the matter of General Beckett." Jeremiah said. "He'll surely join our ranks and we'll have to back him up."

"What do you suggest, Mr. President?" Lloyd asked. He was the minister of Industry and head of military research.

The temporary President of the council had been elected by the members of the provisory Government, who were mostly composed of members of the military. He was the head of the Central Intelligence Agency, an organization whose main goal was to put the new country on the tracks and protecting the USA from the shadows. He was also General of the American Army, and was leading a special faction of it, who was entirely composed of volunteers from different countries: the Liberation Army. His name was Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Cornelia will supervise the protection of Alaska and its integration in the United States." Lelouch ordered. "We will show to the World that it is our main priority."

Cornelia raised an eyebrow. "You're the head of the Liberation Army, why don't you go in Alaska yourself?"

"Oh, here we go again." Lloyd said casually, accustomed to their arguments.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Well, firstly, because it's cold over there."

She scoffed. "Nonsense."

"And secondly…" He took a more mysterious tone. "This will divert the Empire's attention. I intend to liberate Area 9 when Britannia will be entirely focused on the war in Alaska."

Diethard widened his eyes. "This is where The Prime Minister is known to be settled, isn't it?"

Lelouch nodded, and then chuckled. "She probably freaks out at the idea of returning to Pendragon. Guinevere has more enemies there than here, I didn't know it was possible. The Emperor is letting the Empire's affairs to Bismarck, so he won't be a problem on the battlefield."

"What is Emperor Charles doing?" Cecile asked.

Lelouch, Cornelia and Jeremiah exchanged looks.

Then, the head of the CIA shrugged. "Don't know." He lied.

Then he turned to the head of military research. "Is the Lancelot ready for action?"

Suzaku looked at Lelouch oddly. "You want to send me to Hawaii?" He was part of the Japanese Government, but he was assisting the reunion, just like Lelouch did with the USJ meetings, since he was one of the few Americans that could understand Japanese. It was a gage of friendship between the two countries. Suzaku was Colonel of the Liberation Army.

"No, I want to send you to Alaska." Lelouch retorted. "It is time for Britannia to understand what it means to be affected by Murphy's Law."

Suzaku rolled his eyes. "Oh, not this again."

Diethard blinked. "I don't understand."

Lloyd cleared his throat. "I'm done with the Lancelot, but if you want the Albion it will have to wait."

"The Energy Wings are still experimental." Cecile explained.

Pudding sighed. "And, even if Rakshata gave us a Air-Glide system to play with, she doesn't want us to touch the Guren."

"I'll talk to her during the USJ meeting." Lelouch reassured him. "I think that Guren plus Energy Wings equals Epic Win."

"So, about the elections…" Euphemia said, trying to change the subject.

"Diethard, how are the odds?" Lelouch asked to his subordinate.

Diethard looked at his documents and said. "82% of the people accept the American rule."

Lelouch whistled. "That's enormous for former Britannians!"

Euphemia and Cornelia looked at him sternly.

"Sorry, sorry." He said quickly. "I'm not that biased, I'm not that biased!"

Diethard chuckled, amazed by his superior's aura of epicness. "But only 65% of them wish for elections."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean that the others fully accept our military dictatorship? Because that's what we are, technically."

"But forty-seven nations would give up on their army to be protected by the BK." Suzaku pointed out. "So I'm not that surprised."

"Point taken." Lelouch admitted.

"How do you know that?" Diethard asked, highly confused.

Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"They're not accustomed to democracy." Manfred said.

Diethard continued his report. "The main parties are:

In the far right: The imperialist Party, who wish to put Cornelia on the throne in order to create a reformed Empire. They represent 15% of the electorate."

"This is out of the question." Lelouch said dismissively. "Monarchy is a thing of the past, and even if we can't forbid the party because they are pro-Cornelia, we can't let them have the power either."

"It wouldn't do well for our credibility." Cornelia said, agreeing with her brother.

"And most of the pro-Britannians will support that party, since supporting the Empire is illegal." Manfred pointed out.

"In the right wing." Diethard continued. "We have the Conservatives, who wish to let the full power to the four founders. They represent 25% of the electorate."

Euphemia rolled his eyes. "What's the point of doing elections if the future parliament will keep on obeying us?"

"Well, in fact." Jeremiah said, raising a finger. "We're in times of war, so it isn't a bad thing to have the full power."

"I agree with Jeremiah." Lelouch said. "And I agree with you too, Euphie, but we're far from being in a stable situation."

"I was just saying." She said quickly.

"Then we have the liberals." Diethard continued. "They're at the center-left, and they wish to cooperate with the founders but want to restrain their power in the future so the people could gain some auto determination. They represent 25% of the electorate."

"I agree with that." Lelouch said, and suddenly Suzaku, Anya and Cornelia looked at him oddly.

He grinned. "I mean, even if I get the chance to control the World, I would give up that opportunity in a heartbeat."

"We know that, we know that." Anya said with amusement.

"More seriously." Lelouch said. "Our duty, especially mine, is to ensure this country will work _without_ the help of royalty, even if we're not royalty anymore. Don't you agree?"

Nearly the whole assembly nodded.

"So you'll give your vote to the liberals?" Lloyd asked musingly.

Lelouch chuckled. "I probably won't be able to vote if I am in the frontlines."

"Then we have the Pacifists." Diethard continued. "They represent 20% of the electorate and wish to negotiate peace with Britannia…"

"I will vote for that one." Euphie interrupted him.

"I don't understand why this party isn't forbidden." Cornelia said.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "The Pacifists don't plan terrorist attacks, contrary to the pro-Britannians. It is clear that being in favor of the Britannian side is illegal, but being against the war is far from being illegal."

Euphemia grinned. "Thank you."

Lelouch raised a finger. "But Britannia doesn't want to negotiate. We sent them the 14 points of our claims but we didn't have any replies. It seems than there is no way the Holy Britannian Empire will recognize the USA as a state."

"In the far left." Diethard continued. "We have the Socialists. They want to create a popular republic and kick off the four founders out of the power. They represent 10% of the electorate."

"This is what happens when you let the people read European books." Cornelia said sternly to her sister.

Euphemia rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. They're only 10%."

Diethard cleared his throat. "And we have 5% of different parties, mostly the Communists…"

Cornelia scoffed. "I don't see the difference between the Socialists and the Communists."

"…and the national-socialists."

"A German politician tried to install this kind of regime in the whole EU but has mysteriously disappeared before the elections." Manfred interrupted him. "It was 70 years ago and the only thing that remains is his book."

"Maybe he had been mind-controlled by an altruist superhero." Lelouch said hopefully. "Because I'm sure the EU would've become Britannia's best buddy if such a thing would've happened."

Anya snickered, and Suzaku had to repress a laugh.

"I guess the electorate of this party is the pro-Britannians who read European books." Lelouch added. "Which is why this political group doesn't get much attention. But if its ideology is too close to the Britannian Social Darwinism, we'll legitimately forbid this party."

"Speaking of mind-control." Diethard said suddenly. "There are some conspiracy theories that are spread by the pro-Britannians on the net."

Lelouch chuckled. "The one who says that we four are being mind-controlled by Zero?"

Diethard nodded.

Suddenly, the exiled prince laughed loudly. "It is just like the people who say that I am Zero… How can we take them seriously when they say these kinds of things?"

Claudio's eye twitched, Suzaku and Cornelia face palmed, and Anya looked at Lelouch with amusement.

The head of the CIA smirked. "But these conspiracy theories are serving our Government's cause. Seriously, do you really want to fight a country when you believe it is ruled by someone with a superpower or when America is a puppet state of the Eunuchisto-European Empire?"

* * *

><p>Lelouch was walking on the corridors of the Government Bureau with Suzaku.<p>

"You and Cornelia will depart in two days." He said. "I'm sure Beckett won't hold a siege much longer and it will do good to gain another ally in our war."

"A day after the weekly meeting of the USJ." Suzaku pointed out.

Suddenly a woman with silver hair approached the two.

"Sir, here is the results of the recruits' psychiatric tests." Villetta said absently, some documents in her hand.

"Give them to Diethard." He ordered, and Villetta did as he pleased.

"Yeah, this is my work." Lelouch explained casually. "I'm checking if the new recruits are trustworthy with the help of a psychologist and if their profiles aren't clear…" He chuckled. "I have a foolproof method to drive out the traitors."

"And you have a lot of work." Suzaku stated.

He nodded. "We have a lot of recruits. Most of them are pilots who ejected during the repetitive assaults, but some of them are spies. My methods seem to be acknowledged by the Enemy who doesn't seem to send many of them. My agency is also contacting people in the Britannian administration who wish to help us, and they give us the enemy's battle plan. Still, some of them are fakes but I'm here to decide which one is trustworthy."

"Speaking of recruits, are you going to see the prisoner?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch nodded. "Kallen is paying him a visit right now."

The former Knight of Zero cleared his throat. "Yeah, about that. I have something to tell you…"

* * *

><p>Colonel Kallen Kozuki of the Liberation Army was visiting the Knight of Seven in his cell at the top of the Government Bureau. Ironically, she had been in the same cell in another timeline.<p>

"I've already told you!" He snapped. "I want to be on your side."

She looked at him with a stern look. "And you'll think I'll believe you, just like that?"

"I'm sure you need skilled pilots like me." He said smugly. The Knight of the Round was a young blond man with blue eyes. His name was Gino Weinberg.

Kallen rolled her eyes. "Even if I thought you were trustworthy, which is far from being the case, I don't have the authority to free you." She chuckled. "Besides, if you were that skilled you should have thought that I lured you into a trap."

"It's unfair!" Gino snapped. "I didn't know there was something that could cut down the Sakuradite's power."

Kallen shrugged. "War is war. The Britannians weren't all that chivalry and honor when they attacked my country nine years ago."

"Eight." Gino corrected.

Suddenly, Lelouch entered the jail and approached the cell.

"Ah!" The prisoner exclaimed when he recognized the former prince. "I'm sure he can get me out of this! Lelouch, isn't it?"

Lelouch approached Kallen.

"How was the meeting?" She asked, deciding to ignore the blonde guy.

"It went well." He replied. "We were talking about democracy."

She grinned. "I'm impatient to spread democracy with my Knightmare."

"I'm sure of it." Lelouch replied lightly, and then turned to the prisoner. "Gino Weinberg! The Knight of Seven … how ironic. Thanks for the Tristan, by the way."

"I'd like to enlist in the American Army. Where do I sign?" Gino asked sarcastically.

"No." Lelouch retorted. "You just want to flee back to Britannia."

Gino winced. There was some truth in his words. Even though…

"But Anya is …" He began weakly.

"I trust Anya." Lelouch interrupted him, and then continued coldly. "But I don't trust you. Besides, it won't do you any harm to stay in that cell for quite some time."

Then, he and Kallen left, leaving Gino alone with his blonde braid and his ideological crisis.

* * *

><p>The couple was on the gardens above the Government Bureau, sitting on a marble bench and watching the city from above.<p>

"It has been a month since the war broke out." Kallen said absently. "Two countries that are claiming the same territory … the struggle won't end unless either Britannia or you are vanquished. Is that what you wanted?"

"Maybe." Lelouch admitted. "Or maybe not. We can still stop everything. If we create the United Federation of Nations now, Britannia might leave us alone for a while. But indubitably, the UFN will consider America as the legitimate government in the continent and the war will continue. The people still oppressed by Britannia in the other areas will still seek for freedom and there will still be a legitimate reason to declare war on the Empire. I saw the polls: only 20% of the people here want peace. The war won't end unless Britannia is destroyed and the UFN federates the World. We can't deny the people's will for peace, but we can't deny their will for war either. I only wish the fighting will really end after Britannia is defeated, or else I would have done this for nothing."

Kallen looked at him with sorrow for a moment.

"I'm sure you can create a peaceful world while staying alive." She reassured him. "And I'm sure we will be able to finally live a peaceful life in the world we created."

He sighed. "Yes. This is something I began to see way more clearly after I've accepted Euphemia's offer. All my life has been nothing but struggle, against my desire to obliterate Britannia when I was young, then against Britannia itself, and then the entire World…" Lelouch closed his eyes. "But then C.C saved my life, with the help of God, and I've began to see the light at the end of the tunnel. There is still hope for me to live a life where I'm not a masked messiah, an emperor, a Prince … where I'm nothing but an ordinary person who just wishes to spend time with the people he loves."

"But for that we'll have to kill millions of people." Kallen stated. "It's because we also have the misfortune to desire the edification of a better World, and also because we have the misfortune of knowing too much about the hard truths of this world."

Lelouch nodded absently, and then smiled. "You know … These months I've spent with you made me learn something; it will be possible for me to finally move forward and accept all the crimes I've perpetuated in the past if I manage to create a world where we can all live in peace."

Kallen grinned. "I'm sure of it. By the way, may I know why you were so rude to Gino just now?"

Lelouch looked at her with a coy smile. "I just learned from Suzaku that he was hanging out with the other you in the other timeline."

Kallen made a face that showed some disgust. "What?"

Then she burst out laughing.

"I mean …" She said between two laughs, "my past self … with Gino!"

"So you'll understand why I don't use my second Geass on him, right?" Lelouch asked rhetorically.

Kallen nodded, and then paled at the realization.

"Hey! My real body is in the other world!"

Lelouch gulped.

"And he profited of the fact that I lost my memories … or hers … whatever."

Suddenly, Lelouch's minion appeared on the garden and approached the two hastily.

"Mr. President! Mr. President!" Diethard exclaimed.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Ried?"

"Dr. Friedriech found a spy!"

The head of the CIA sighed. "Oh, well… I have to get back to work."

* * *

><p>Dr. Hans Friedrich was an Austrian psychiatrist; one of the best. Two weeks ago he had been proposed a post in the newly-created USA to help Prince Lelouch in his task of driving out spies. Hans had taken a flight from Innsbruck to Seoul, and then from Seoul to Kanazawa, one of the few American airports still opened, since they were far from the frontlines. The former Prince greeted him in person, in his private vehicle; a two-seater Knightmare Frame called the Gawain. He had declared that it was the safest option to drive him to Tokyo, since the Britannian Army could attack at any moments. And it was the case, since they had attacked in Tokyo when the two entered the settlement. Lelouch had commanded the units in the sector and repelled the enemy like if it was an everyday thing. Lelouch was a fascinating subject and Hans could probably write a thesis of three hundred pages just by analyzing his personality in depth, but every time he wanted to analyze his personality, there was something deep in his mind that told him otherwise.<p>

"So." He said with a monotone voice his patients hated so much. "Why don't you tell me more about your childhood, Brian? I'm sure there is a rational explanation behind your motives of you volunteering for this infiltration mission, isn't it?"

The blonde Knightmare pilot named Brian was tied up to a chair in an interrogation room. Hans Friedrich was sitting in front of him, eyeing him with a condescending look.

Brian gulped. "Yes… My father … when I wasn't obeying, he activated some device that made an insupportable sound. And he tortured my ears for hours and …"

He was interrupted by the opening of the door.

"We were in the most interesting part." Hans said sternly.

Lelouch shrugged. "Sorry, but this is a national security affair. I'm taking over."

Hans stood up and left the room.

Lelouch sat down.

"So, tell me …"

"Brian." The prisoner said weakly.

"Brian. Why do spy for the Holy Britannian Empire?" Lelouch asked in a fake innocent tone. "Isn't it much better to embrace the cause of democracy?"

"But you're a puppet state!" He shouted. "You're being controlled by Zero, The Chinese Federation and The Euro Universe! The only thing they want is to destroy our traditions for the sake of your decadent masters!"

Lelouch burst out laughing.

"Do you seriously believe that crap?"

Then he approached him and spoke with a low voice.

"I'm going to tell you a secret." Lelouch said with a smirk. "The USJ, the Chinese Federation and the EU are being controlled by me."

Brian widened his eyes in shock.

"And you too will be controlled by me." He continued sadistically. "So the Britannians will believe we're preparing a massive offensive on the Okhotsk littoral."

Lelouch activated his Geass. "Obey me without condition!"

"Yes, your Highness!"

* * *

><p>Sayoko was preparing the lunch for Lelouch and Nunnally. They were living in their quarters in the Government Bureau in Tokyo, and Lelouch had said that Nunnally wouldn't go out of this gilded cage until the assaults would stop. Even if his sister understood, it was hard for her to stay here, even if she was seeing Suzaku, Lelouch and her sisters every day.<p>

Lelouch opened the door of their apartment.

"Hey Nunnally, it's me!" Lelouch greeted.

"Big brother!" Nunnally exclaimed. "I'm glad to see you came for lunch."

Lelouch approached her sister and took her hand. "I have good news for you." He said with a smile.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"We'll be able to move out of the Government Bureau. My intel told me Britannia will stop the assaults in Tokyo."

"That's great." Nunnally said, even if she didn't look very happy when her big brother talked about war. "It is thanks to Cornelia, and you if I understand well."

Lelouch nodded. "The information we gain is very useful for us to secure the country and …"

Then he burst into tears.

"What's wrong, big brother?" Nunnally asked worryingly.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed. "I'm sorry I have to do all of this, but I don't have the choice, they didn't give me the choice. If I want to protect you, I must…"

Then Nunnally put a hand on his face. "I know, I know you aren't lying when you say that." Then she admitted sadly. "I've finally understood it, you know. Things aren't as simple as they seem. But, even if you're obliged to make war, I won't judge you."

Lelouch grinned and wiped his tears. "Thank you." He replied finally. "I have liberated my afternoon, we can spend time together and visit our new house, is that a good plan?"

Nunnally finally smiled. "Okay. Where are we going to live?"

"We're going to live in the Stadtfeld Mansion."


	10. The Power of The Family

**Chapter 10:** The Power of The Family.

**AN: Hey guys! Here is a more serious chapter. **

* * *

><p>Charles Zi Britannia was sitting in his new throne, lost in his thoughts. His son, Lelouch, had provoked an insurrection in Area 11 and profited of the fact that The 98th Britannian Emperor was letting the affairs to his subjects. During all this time Charles was busy trying to rebuild the Sword of Akasha and he found that there was something odd. He couldn't use the Thought Elevator as he wanted and Charles knew there was something to do with C's World and his code. V.V had said his code was weakening and he started to believe him. No, it was more like he had no choice but to believe him now.<p>

"It didn't work." Dorothea Ernst said, shaking her head. "Majesty, I don't know what you wanted to do but it seemed it didn't go as you wanted."

The Emperor wanted to give a Geass to one of his Knights of The Round but didn't manage to. 'Why?'

"We must change our course of action then." He said instead.

If he couldn't capture C.C with the help of a contractor, then he needed to take part in the war. There was something wrong with his son, and Charles saw it too late. Marianne had noticed it way early than him, maybe it was the maternal instinct or something, but now she had disappeared. Lelouch knew about Ragnarok and knew about the Geass Order, it would've not been surprising if he knew about Marianne being in Anya's body. He had let his son take too much advance in his war, but Lelouch had to be overconfident now. This was why…

"Majesty." The Knight of Four's voice interrupted his thoughts. "What are your directives concerning the conflicts going on?"

'Fine, Lelouch, if you want me to enter your little game you shall be served.' Charles thought angrily.

"We must destroy the insurrection in Area 2 first." The Emperor ordered. "Send Lord Bradley there, he will crush their moral."

Dorothea bowed to him. "Understood."

"Our main priority is to end the conflict with the Euro Universe." The Emperor continued. "We shall prepare a massive offensive in Europe from the Atlantic with the help of our new weaponry. We shall destroy their civil and military infrastructures in order to make them capitulate."

Dorothea widened her eyes but said nothing.

"Then, they will accept the peace treaty if we only ask them to stop collaborating with the separatists." Charles added. "Our force demonstration shall be enough to make the High Eunuchs cooperate and stop their commerce with the separatists. Area 11 may be rich in Sakuradite, they aren't rich in raw material for the armament. They won't hold too long if they suffer an Embargo."

"The Empire will need funding for the mass-production of the new armament, Majesty." Dorothea pointed out.

"We will make the nobles contribute to the war effort." Charles ordered. "Their privileges are endangered after all."

"What about the Prime Minister, her highness Guinevere?" The Knight of Four asked.

"She'll stay in Area 9." The Emperor replied. "Bismarck will join her along with two armies."

'If my son is so overconfident, he will surely try to capture Guinevere.' Charles mused. 'But if it's the case it will be his last mistake.'

* * *

><p>Lelouch, Nunnally and Sayoko were entering the Stadtfeld Mansion and were greeted by Kallen's mother.<p>

"Hello, it has been a while." Shihobu said, smiling.

"Hello Miss Shihobu." Nunnally replied, recognizing her voice.

Lelouch pushed his sister's wheelchair and went to the living room.

"How are you during all this time?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Kallen's mother replied while closing the door. "I'm a little bit alone when Kallen isn't there, but I understand she has some military duties."

"Kallen was a Black Knight but left when Zero accepted Euphie's offer in order to live with us." Nunnally said. "Am I right, big brother?"

Lelouch nodded, knowing that he told at least a bit of the truth to his sister. "And she contacted Zero once we left Ashford Academy, for …"

"I understand." She said.

"Sayoko, can you prepare us some tea?" Lelouch asked.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'm going to check who's there." He said hastily, going to the front door.

Lelouch opened the door. It was one of his bodyguards.

"Sir, we have apprehended someone who pretends that he lives here."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Where is he?"

"In the security room." He replied instantly.

"I'm going to see him in person." Lelouch said. "I think I know who he is."

* * *

><p>Kallen was in a wing of the Government Bureau, checking with five of their new subordinates.<p>

"We're a special faction of the American Army called the Liberation Army." She declared. "In fact, we don't exactly belong to the American Army; we are the personal Army of Prince Lelouch."

"What's the difference?" A woman in her mid-twenties asked. She had short and voluminous black hair, piercing green eyes and a facial expression that belonged to an experienced soldier.

"We are following his orders." Kallen explained. "But we're also following his ideals, his principles and his methods. If he wants to destroy Britannia, we'll help him destroying Britannia. If he wants World peace, we'll help him bring World Peace. Did I make myself clear?"

The five officers nodded.

"You have been all appointed to the rank of Commander, and you volunteered to enlist in this special faction." Kallen continued. "So, how about we get acquainted and everything?" She approached the cupboard. "At ease, soldiers! My name is Kallen Kozuki, black Knight, war hero, Colonel and I'm not even 18. I was half-Britannian and half-Eleven before meeting Zero, and now I'm half-Japanese and half-American. Do you want some alcohol?"

"Vodka." The black-haired woman said.

"Vodka for everyone, then." Kallen said, putting a bottle and six glasses on the table. "Please sit down."

The five commanders sat down, slightly astonished by the oddity of their superior.

"It's too bad Suzaku isn't there." Kallen said casually while filling the glasses. "He's busy filling paperwork for the USJ. Well, he volunteered after all, it is in his nature to be openly altruistic."

She served the glasses to everyone. "So, do your presentations!"

The brown-haired Japanese cleared his throat. "My name's Takeshi Sato, I'm a Black Knight, I have fought in the battle of Narita, the liberation of Todoh and in the battle of Fuji. I was Kallen's subordinate and I'm not a bad pilot. I also participated in the battle of Hokkaido fifteen days ago."

The Hispanic next to him spoke. "My name is Diego Martinez, I was a soldier affected to the Shizuoka military base when the battle of Fuji occurred and I surrendered the base to the Black Knights. I have entered the American Army and I have been affected in the defense of Tokyo, where I helped repelling the Britannians assaults."

"I saw you on a video on the net." Kallen said casually. "That was pretty cool, but I don't want you to do that to Lelouch."

Diego stiffened. "Understood."

"Good." She looked at the familiar blue-haired boy next to the Mexican.

"I think I saw you somewhere." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes." The blonde woman next to him nodded. "But the hair-color is different."

"I never leave my red hairs." Kallen said with a straight face.

The guy blinked. "I must have confounded."

"My name is Leila Malkal." The blonde said with a professional tone. "And this is Akito Hyuga. We are part of the contingent of volunteers sent by the Euro Universe."

"And they accepted that you enlisted in this military faction?" Diego asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Surprisingly, yes." Akito replied.

"You're Japanese." Takeshi stated. "Did your family exile?"

Akito nodded. "Before the war. Well, my father stayed with my brother in Japan because they didn't believe Britannia would attack us. My father has been killed and my brother has been adopted by a Britannian noble family. He has been knighted, surprisingly."

Kallen widened her eyes. "For real? I thought Suzaku was the only Japanese to be knighted."

Akito rolled his eyes. "They said he was half-Chinese and the Britannians bought that. He's been captured on the Russian Front and I've been able to talk to him. But if they free him he'll continue to fight on the Britannian side, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, Suzaku was like that." Kallen replied. "I don't really know why, though. How about you Leila?"

"I'm Britannian by blood but I've been adopted by Europeans." She explained. "Which explains why I'm here. I agree completely to the four former royal's will of abolishing monarchy, and even if a World without Britannia won't be a perfect world…"

Kallen interrupted her. "A perfect World would be a World without weakness, and this is the last thing I want, because I love weakness."

The black-haired woman whistled. "Is that a quote?"

Kallen nodded. "From Lelouch. During a casual conversation on a bench."

"Cool." She said simply, and drank her vodka in one shot. "Allow me to present myself: I am Major Catherine Ivanov, affected to the Knightmare Corps in the Omsk Military base. But that was before I deserted during the battle of Chelyabinsk and I decided to call myself Katerina in my American identity."

Akito's eye twitched. "I participated in that battle. I led the aerial forces."

"You do?" Katerina asked rhetorically. "Well, what a pleasant surprise."

"Wait a minute." Kallen said slowly. "Ivanov … as in Duke Ivanov, Viceroy of Area 12?"

Katerina gritted her teeth. "Yeah, I'm her daughter. This stupid prick abandoned me during the battle, just because these two princes killed each other."

"And what are you going to do?" Kallen asked. "Kill him?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. I just want to hurt Britannia. And when I say hurt, I say hurt. You know what I'm saying?"

Kallen nodded. "I was like that before meeting Zero. I preferred the company of my Japanese terrorist friends instead of the aristocratic world I inherited from my father."

"Your father's a noble?" Takeshi asked. "I didn't know that."

"Earl Stanley Stadtfeld." Kallen said casually. "He's in Pendragon for more than 2 years now. I don't know how he reacted when he learned that his daughter was a Black Knight and I don't care. I know who my real family is."

* * *

><p>Lelouch entered the security booth of the Stadtfeld mansion and saw a red-haired man in his mid-forties tied up to a chair.<p>

"He had an Australian passport." One of the bodyguards said, giving Lelouch the man's Identification paper.

"It's a fake." He said. "This man is Britannian. Leave us alone."

"Yes sir!" The two guards chorused and left the booth.

"An Australian passport." Lelouch said casually while looking at the document. "We're always forgetting Australia… Oh well."

He posed the passport on the table. "I always knew Kallen got her red-hair from you. Am I right, Mr. Stadtfeld?"

"Why can't I regain my home?" He snapped.

"But it isn't you home anymore." Lelouch retorted. "This mansion belongs to the American Government. This is my house, do you understand?"

"Where is my wife?" Earl Stadtfeld asked.

"Inside the mansion." Lelouch replied. "Oh wait … you're talking about the blonde with a weird dress."

He nodded.

"I'm sorry." Lelouch said shaking his head. "I really am. But it seems Mrs. Stadtfeld left Tokyo. And Britannia doesn't like the Americans much but they have a hard time capturing us, so when they find exiled 'separatists', they unleash their frustration upon them. Unfortunately, those who leave are the true patriotic Britannians … I think you understand the theory."

"Where is my daughter then?" Mr. Stadtfeld asked in despair. "I've made all this to see her again."

"Your daughter's working." Lelouch replied. "She's a soldier, in case you haven't noticed."

"I know that." He said bitterly. "Oh, I've not been a good father."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "That is an understatement. Your daughter fled from this house a year ago but I'm sure you didn't even notice." He chuckled. "Oh, well, you can't be as bad as my father."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Well, firstly." Lelouch began. "What's your name?"

"Stanley."

Lelouch sighed. "I think you'll have to regularize your situation, Stan. You have entered the American territory illegally, and even if it isn't an infraction yet, you'll have to go in the immigration bureau first. And you're going to explain them why you didn't get a permission to enter the territory in one of the Chinese Federation airports."

"But can't you do something for my situation?" Stanley asked hopefully.

"No." Lelouch retorted. "We aren't in monarchy anymore. We don't offer services for alliances here. Besides, Manfred is the one in charge of the immigration, not me."

"Is there a chance for me to gain the American citizenship?"

Lelouch shrugged and went for the outside. "Sure, if you're Kallen's father they'll give it to you in a heartbeat. But I don't know if she really wants to recognize you as her father." He opened the door and threw his fake passport to his direction. "Oh, well. You can still live your life in Australia. I don't know why, but this country seems to be forgotten by Britannia."

He went back to the mansion and ordered the guards to liberate Kallen's father.

* * *

><p>"Big brother." Nunnally said while drinking her cup of tea in the living room. "Why don't we invite the members of the student council for this evening?"<p>

Lelouch grinned. "That's an excellent idea, Nunnally."

Rivalz was walking on the corridors of the Academy, lost in his thoughts. Something really weird was occurring since one month, like really weird. In only one week, Lelouch revealed that he was a Prince, a dozen members of the Imperial Family killed each other, Princess Guinevere attacked the Special Zone for no apparent reason and Lelouch had created a country in Tokyo. The life in the Academy was shaken up by the invasion alerts, the educational reforms and the new political groups that appeared on the campus.

Rivalz suddenly saw one of his classmates, Eleanor or something, argue with a blond teenager. Rivalz couldn't tell if he was a student or not since Euphemia privatized the Academy and suppressed the obligation for a uniform in class. Well, some students, like Eleanor, still put them in order to show that they were still attached to Britannian traditions or something similar.

"Why supporting the imperialist party?" The blonde boy asked. "Isn't it better to support democracy?"

"That's because my father told me so." Eleanor retorted. "He said that putting Cornelia on the throne is the best compromise we can offer to solve that crisis."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Why not putting Lelouch on the throne?"

"Lelouch is a jerk." She replied. "And he will do no good on the throne."

"You have no idea." The guy said in a low voice.

Rivalz approached the two. "Hey! Don't tell bad things about Lelouch!"

The blonde walked to Rivalz and suddenly, the blue-haired student saw the guy's face, and he seemed awfully familiar.

"Rivalz Cardemonde." He said with a grin. "I was looking for you."

Rivalz narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute…"

Lelouch said in a low voice. "7PM on the Stadtfeld Mansion. Nunnally and Kallen will be there, too. I'm counting on you to spread the message to the others."

The blue-haired secretary nearly had tears on his eyes. "You can count on me for that mission!"

* * *

><p>Claudio and Alfred were eating at the cafeteria of the military base.<p>

"Do you know what it is?" Alfred asked, referring to the sandwich he had in his hands.

"It's called Kebab." Claudio replied. "It's Turkish."

"Oh." He replied simply. Then he took a bite. "Thank you, chief, dammit!"

"You were hungry?" Claudio asked.

Alfred simply nodded. Tears ran down his cheeks…

"It must be the spices." Claudio said casually. "Oh, by the way. It has been confirmed: we're going to Area 2 with Cornelia."

"What about Lelouch?" Alfred asked between two bites.

"He's going to Area 9." Claudio replied simply.

Alfred's eye twitched.

"Listen." The elder said after Alfred finished eating. "I know what you must think."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

Claudio nodded. "You must think that Lelouch is Zero."

Alfred closed his eyes. "I don't see any other explanations than that. 'Zero is the eleventh Prince of Britannia': it was what our father discovered before dying."

"And what of it?" Claudio snapped, and then looked at the surroundings to see if someone was nearby. "Whether Lelouch is Zero or not, it doesn't really matter now since we're officially allied to Japan."

"Yeah." Alfred replied absently. "It doesn't really matter…"

* * *

><p>The four remnants member of the Ashford Academy student council entered the Stadtfeld Mansion, and Lelouch descended the stairs to greet them.<p>

"Lulu!" Shirley exclaimed with joy, and then put a hand to her mouth. "Sorry, Mr. President."

Lelouch chuckled. "I was never found of honorifics, and besides, it's only temporary."

"It has been a month now since we haven't seen each other." Milly declared, wearing a blue evening dress.

Lelouch closed the door and led the four to the dining room. "Yeah. I've been busy and the streets weren't secure."

"We hid in the sewers when they were attacking Tokyo." Rivalz said, wearing the smoking he had during his times as a bartender.

"But the Academy hasn't been touched and nobody's been injured, it's a miracle." Nina said.

"I'm glad." Lelouch said sincerely.

"Nunna!" Shirley shouted while entering the living room.

"I missed you all!" Nunnally exclaimed.

"And here's Kallen." Rivalz said casually.

"Hey guys!"

They passed the dinner speaking about things light, like Lelouch, Kallen and Nunnally's childhoods, the good old times in the Academy and the student life in a young democratic country. They avoided the serious topics like the war or Lelouch and Kallen's jobs, at least when Nunnally was there. It was 10PM when Sayoko put her to bed. Lelouch led the student council to the living room.

"So, how are the things going in the adults' World?" Milly asked finally once they were all sat.

"Yeah." Rivalz added. "Tell us a little what you're doing."

"Rivalz." Shirley snapped. "Maybe he doesn't want to tell us."

Lelouch chuckled. "I can tell you a few things I guess."

"Will the attacks in Tokyo stop?" Nina asked.

Lelouch nodded. "Yes, the enemy seems to respect our defenses."

Rivalz raised an eyebrow. "But what is your job exactly?"

"I'm dealing with information." He replied.

"Information?" Rivalz asked oddly.

Lelouch sighed. "Yeah. My job is to determine Britannia's battle plans and to make sure they don't receive ours."

"So it's like chess?" Rivalz asked finally.

"It is not really nice to compare soldiers to chess pieces, Rivalz." Nina pointed out.

Lelouch chuckled. "Indeed."

Milly looked at him with a stern look. "It's crazy. One month ago you were only a student and now you're nearly ruling a country that fights against Britannia."

"It's not like they gave me the choice." He replied absently.

"And I understood that you were a Black Knight, Kallen." Milly pointed out.

"Yeah." Kallen sighed. "And I stopped once Zero agreed to cooperate with Euphemia. And I and my mother decided to live with Lelouch and Nunnally just after."

"But you were forced to take up the arms again after that." Nina said.

Kallen nodded. "Yeah, even though I started to dream that our peaceful life wouldn't stop, I have no choice but to fight back."

"What about you?" Lelouch asked suddenly, trying to change the subject.

Milly sighed. "I will graduate soon, and I don't really know what to do in this new country at war."

"I can string pull you." Lelouch said casually. "Offer you a job in the adults' World."

Milly chuckled bitterly. "How about grand minister of partying?"

Lelouch shrugged. "Everything is possible in the land of opportunities. What about you, Nina?"

"I don't know." She said. "I've been doing researches on green energies during this year, but it's true I'd like to help you and Euphemia…"

"I can present you to Lloyd." He proposed, and then coughed. "No, it's not a good idea."

Nina raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Lloyd isn't really an example of a sane person." Milly said.

"Oh."

"I think I'll present you to Rakshata instead." Lelouch said. "It's better for the World's safety, really."

Nina grinned. "Yes, I guess it's true."

Rivalz looked at them oddly. "What?"

"Forget it." Nina said quickly.

"What about you, Shirley?" Lelouch asked.

The orange-haired girl blushed a bit. "Well, it may be selfish of me, but I'd like you to do me a favor."

Milly raised an eyebrow. "Oh, oh, oh!"

Lelouch ignored the blonde's teasing and locked his gaze with Shirley's. "I'm listening."

She lowered her gaze. "I know it won't be easy, but I'd like you to try to bring peace to the World. To make Britannia stop the fighting, I mean."

Lelouch widened his eyes. Milly eyed him with serious interest.

'To stop the fighting.' He thought. 'It's a nice dream, I know. I guess it can be possible if I really want to. I didn't destroy Britannia last time but the World still became a better place. And it's true that, if Britannia becomes a constitutional regime, my family won't fight for the throne. But still, my father wants to trigger Ragnarok and I have to stop him. Even though…'

"I know you don't have the World fate under your shoulders, but you could at least go in the way of a peace agreement." Milly said, snapping his thoughts.

"Yeah." Rivalz added. "I'm sure you're smart enough to make Britannia sign a ceasefire."

"I'll see what I can do." He replied instead. "I'll see what I can do…"

Then, Milly, Rivalz, Shirley and Nina left the Presidential house, oblivious of the conflict that took place in Lelouch's mind.

* * *

><p>Lelouch and Kallen were on their new bed, just having finished its inauguration with their favorite bonding activity.<p>

"I met your dad today." Lelouch said suddenly.

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"He tried to enter the Mansion." Lelouch explained.

Kallen sighed. "He had to come back now… What did you do to him?"

"No treatment of favor, but no bashing." He said. "He will be treated as a normal immigrant, well unless you …"

"You did what's best." Kallen said softly. "I think it's a real chance for me to talk with my father again."

Lelouch winced.

"Things are different now." She continued. "Japan is independent, and I don't hate my Britannian blood anymore, because I fell in love with a Britannian."

He chuckled.

"Or an American." Kallen corrected.

Lelouch grinned. "My heart is Japanese."

Then he got up from his bed and put a pajama.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to drink some water." Lelouch replied simply, a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was sitting in the kitchen, thinking at what his friends had said earlier. They were all asking him to make the war stop and, fatefully…<p>

He closed his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, I think I'm going to do that. Once we gain two decisive victories in Alaska and in Hawaii, I'll create the United Federations of Nations. Then, we will negotiate peace with Britannia. And the Empire will accept it, because we will only ask for reforms in order to make Britannia a better country. The population will accept it, and for father … Well I'll talk to him. I'll tell him my story, and I'll persuade him not to trigger Ragnarok, at least until my death. I know it from experience: the helping hands from Euphie, Suzaku and Nunnally made me want to abandon the struggle. Even if it is painful for me, I will try to cooperate with my father in order to make this World a better place. I owe it to them, my family. The Power of the Family is what will trigger World …"

Then, at this precise moment, Lelouch's phone vibrated.

_'__It will always be one of my deepest reliefs to still consider this phone call as a tragedy…'_

Lelouch picked up his phone. It was one of the nobles he cast his Geass on. Lelouch sent him to the mainland before triggering the war against his father. This noble was a major shareholder in the Britannian military and was one of Lelouch's most important contacts. The aristocrat had been ordered to call him every time a piece of information was necessary for Lelouch to hear.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Your Highness." The aristocrat replied absently. "The Empire just commanded a thousand Knightmares Gareth and the Emperor's cabinet just sent the whole nobility a message ordering us to contribute to the war effort drastically."

Lelouch widened his eyes.

'The Empire is suddenly mass-producing Knightmares!' He thought quickly. 'It probably means that they prepare an attack, but why so suddenly?'

Lelouch gasped and hung up.

"I think I understand…" He said slowly.

'Bismarck wouldn't order the whole nobility, and there's the fact that they decided to prepare an attack just now.' Lelouch gritted his teeth. 'It's _him_! My father just entered the war.'

"You really want to trigger your _shitty_ Ragnarok!" He shouted aloud.

Then, Lelouch took his phone and composed a number.

"Lazlo!" He shouted. Lazlo was a European Politician under Lelouch's Geass, and he was usually giving orders to the Euro Universe's Government through him.

"Yes?"

"Raise the defense budget of 200%." He ordered quickly. "Straighten the defense lines in the Atlantic littoral and move the siege of the Government to Budapest! Order the general mobilization! The Euro Universe enters in a total war! Prepare a massive offensive on the Azerbaijan front to control the north of Persia and prepare an invasion of Rhodesia!"

Lelouch hung up and composed another number.

He called another Geassed aristocrat who was ruling a well-known press agency.

"Spread the rumor that the Britannian Empire will launch a surprise attack on the European continent through the Atlantic!" Lelouch ordered.

'I need to buy time before father set up his plan to capture C.C.' He thought while regaining some of his composure.

He hung up and put his phone on the table.

"Dammit!" He shouted in despair.

Lelouch's gaze sharpened. 'If it is the answer you've given to me, then I shall retaliate. I shouldn't have doubted this: If I want to finally live a peaceful life, I must destroy Britannia.'

* * *

><p>Takeshi and Katerina were on the bridge of a boat, approaching an island.<p>

"It could have waited the morning." Katerina said casually in a yawn. "I mean, it's 2AM."

"I'm accustomed to nightly operations, you know." Takeshi replied simply.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She replied boringly. "The wannabe Knights were killing the bad guys after school."

He rolled his eyes. "Zero is everything but a student."

The boat landed on the island.

"You know." Katerina began. "When they said we were more or less Lelouch's private army, I thought that we would be doing some evil secret operations, like slaughtering scientists who were in service of Britannia."

Takeshi winced.

"…Or killing civilians under a false flag operation. But _that_?"

She burst out laughing.

"Destroying some old ruins!"

Takeshi entered the Ronin and Katerina entered the Vincent Conquista.

She shrugged. "Oh, well. Orders are orders."

The soldiers installed the explosives on the Kamine Island ruins.

"Boom." Katerina whispered before triggering the explosives herself.

Kamine Island ruins turned to be nothing but that, ruins.

"It's not over." Katerina declared after the smoke wore off. "The thing that really needs to be destroyed is the metallic pyramid and the giant door."

"But why did he order us to destroy the entire ruins?" Takeshi asked, slightly confused.

Katerina shrugged. "By sentimentalism?"

They entered the cave with their Knightmares and cleared the way to reveal the core of the Thought Elevator.

"We destroy it with our VARIS?" Takeshi asked.

"Probably."

Then, the two fired at the small pyramid. It took a dozen hits to destroy it.

Katerina and Takeshi fired at the door, and it crumbled quickly.

They approached it with their Knightmares.

There was nothing on the other side of the door.

"Mission accomplished."

The first Thought Elevator had been destroyed, along with the possibilities of peace between Lelouch and Britannia.


	11. Annihilation and Protection

**Chapter 11:** Annihilation and Protection.

**AN: A nice little chapter before having the Holidays, the exams and maybe a lack of inspiration.**

**To The Black Ranger : Well, since Suzaku didn't enter the Knights of the Round, the Knight of Seven is someone else. So why not Gino?**

**Chapter 11, in the first part and in the second part, is under the banner of epicness.**

* * *

><p>Lelouch was on the monorail that went from Tokyo to Fuji. He looked at the sight though the window, lost in his thoughts.<p>

'And we're now leaving the settlement.' He thought boringly. 'The Grey modern infrastructures are now being replaced by buildings under construction. The Tokyo Settlement and the Ghettoes, the American territory that uses the former Area 11's infrastructures and the Japanese territory who rebuild their country… in the end the sight has not really changed. Not only the sight, but also the condition of the people here hasn't really changed. Last year I was controlling the Area from the shadow with the help of Jeremiah, and Euphemia served as a ruler of the light while Zero controlled the whole resistance groups. Now, I'm still controlling the Area but from the lights. Zero is now ruling Japan and Britannia lost their influence in Area 11. Still, life doesn't really change here. The people will start seeing that their lives were similar when Euphie was Viceroy and, while some of the former Britannians might change their point of views towards our rule, the Japanese might want to regain the control of Tokyo, Osaka, Kagoshima, the industrial areas of Kanto, Kansai, Tohoku and Kyushu and the Sakuradite the USJ is offering to the USA.'

Suddenly, all the screens in the train changed program and showed the Emperor's face.

Lelouch sighed.

"The insurrection instigated by four of my children is only showing one thing." He declared. "They only succeed in their victories because of the superiority of their blood. When they'll install this foolishness they call democracy, their imaginary country will crumble by itself because my son Lelouch and my daughter Cornelia are born to be rulers of an absolute monarchy and nothing else!"

"Shut up." He mumbled, and inserted the earphones into his ears in order to listen to some music.

"They can't escape the universal truth of the weak devouring the strong …"

_"__What is Love? Baby, don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more …"_

When the train arrived in the Fuji station, Lelouch got up and descended.

'It's funny how a blonde wig and sunglasses can turn me into a completely unknown person from the other people's perspective.' He mused.

Lelouch descended the stairs and was being pushed by some Japanese.

"Gaijin." He muttered.

Lelouch frowned and turned to the Japanese guy, a teenager who was wearing the Japanese Imperial Army's flag as an armband, who showed his membership of the Nationalist party.

"I speak Japanese fluently, you know." He replied in Japanese, to the guy's astonishment. "And I've been under the same bombs as the Japanese's, whether it was last month or eight years ago. I'm not really a stranger."

Lelouch seemed to have earned the Nationalist's respect. He bowed to him and said quickly. "Gomenasai!"

Lelouch kept on descending the stairs. 'It's funny' He mused 'I'm starting to act like Suzaku now. But should I use his methods in order to make the World give up his militarist logic? That's a new problem I'll have to face, because even though I manage to defeat Britannia, it would show the World that war IS the Answer. Last time I killed myself in order to solve that problem, and I've always told to myself that these problems were secondary there, but sooner or later I will be obliged to work on it seriously.'

* * *

><p>Alfred G. Darlton was a Glaston Knight who participated in the conquest of Yemen and Saudi Arabia under Cornelia's orders. After the establishment of Area 18 and Cornelia's defeat at Saitama, he and his four brothers had joined her Royal Guard in Area 11. But during the battle of Narita, three of his brothers were killed and his father died a couple of days later. The only responsible for it was Zero. Alfred's adoptive father, Andreas Darlton, had found Zero's identity and gave to Claudio and Alfred a clue. Soon after, he had been assigned to Euphemia's safety and later on to Jeremiah's. Area 11 seceded from Britannia and Alfred was still under Cornelia's orders, but under Zero's banner, and not Britannia's. This was something he couldn't hold any longer.<p>

Alfred G. Darlton composed a number. He found it in the registers of the Government Bureau in Tokyo. It was the number of the OSI branch in Pendragon.

"Lelouch prepares an invasion in Area 9 with the intention of capturing Prime Minister Guinevere."

Alfred could be considered a traitor from the two sides of the war, but he didn't care, since his action would avenge his father and his three brothers killed by Zero, or rather Lelouch.

* * *

><p>Lelouch entered Zero's quarters, a pizza box on his hands.<p>

"I'm making my offerings to the Goddess." He said while closing the door and activating the electronic lock.

Zero turned to him and removed her mask.

C.C grinned. "I'm a Goddess now? I thought I was a witch."

Lelouch posed the pizza box on the table. "You're a true knight for Justice and truth, you can't be a witch."

She shrugged and approached the table. "Whatever you say. So, what's the news?"

"The Emperor is entering the war." Lelouch replied.

"It doesn't really surprise me." C.C said boringly while eating a slice. "Charles has always been stubborn, just like you I may add. What are your directives?"

"Zero's priority is to federate a coalition of nations on the basis of Japan, China and America."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why not Europe?"

Lelouch chuckled. "Europe will soon be dissolved. Whether it is because of my father's offensive or the sudden ultra-militaristic attitude they will have in retaliation, the people of the EU will want to abandon the ship in the incoming months."

"And they'll want to be protected by a true knight for Justice and truth." C.C stated musingly.

He nodded and went to the door. "Exactly. See you at the meeting."

Lelouch entered the meeting room, and noticed there were only three persons. Kaguya, Ohgi and Chiba.

"Good morning, Lelouch." Ohgi greeted the former Prince, in Japanese.

The USJ officials only spoke in Japanese, even during their meetings where one of the American representatives went there to assist. Since Lelouch was the only one to speak Japanese fluently, he volunteered to assist the meeting. It was a subtle way to appease the Nationalists while giving Lelouch a justifiable mean to assist the Japanese meetings. Besides, Lelouch's popularity rate was high among the Japanese people thanks to him speaking their language.

"Morning, Ohgi." He replied, and then turned to the others. "Morning, ladies."

"You could be a little bit more polite." Chiba snapped while Lelouch sat down.

"Oh, it doesn't really matter." Kaguya replied cheerfully. "He's a friend of my cousin."

"It does matter." Chiba pointed out, and then turned to Lelouch. "Don't forget you're only residents here."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "We have no place to go, Britannia didn't give us a chance to flee Japan, you know. Besides, Zero accepted the creation of our country." He grinned. "But I'm sure you're just angry at something and you want to unleash my frustration upon me, am I right, Nagisa-chan?"

Ohgi repressed a laugh.

"It's because Todoh is not there." Kaguya explained.

"He's in Sapporo." Chiba added, slightly annoyed by Lelouch's behavior. "The others are with him and Katase is in the Bering Sea."

"And you're here to hold the fort." Lelouch said, and then noticed a brown-skinned woman entering the meeting room. "Hello Rakshata, how's the Guren?"

The head of the R&D branch of the Black Knights shrugged before sitting. "I know you want the SEITEN for the end of the month, that's what you told me the other day?"

"Yeah, it's for Kallen's birthday." Lelouch replied.

Rakshata sighed. "I'll cooperate with Cecile, but there's no way I'm letting Pudding touch my Guren a second time."

"A second time?" Chiba asked confusingly.

"Forget it, Nagisa." Lelouch said dismissively.

Suddenly, Sawasaki, Suzaku, Kirihara and the other members of the Kyoto group entered the meeting room.

"So, what's today's topic?" Suzaku asked once everyone was sat down.

"We're going to talk about the Chinese Federation." A voice boomed on the assembly.

The masked messiah entered the meeting room and sat down at the center of the half-circle table.

"What's up with them?" Ohgi asked.

"Our main priority is to formalize our alliance with China." Zero declared.

"But I heard them being neutral was helping to determine Britannia's position in the Pacific thanks to the radar surveillance they give us." Chiba said, turning to Lelouch.

"If the Chinese Federation officially allies with us, they'll declare war on Britannia." Kaguya pointed out.

"And if the Chinese Federation allies with Britannia, what do you think will happen to us?" Lelouch asked rhetorically. "Right now, the Chinese can taunt Britannia whenever they want, because Britannia can't declare war on them. But if Britannia manages to win the war against Europe, then…"

"Then what?" Chiba snapped. "Europe is winning the war against Britannia."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "The powers can be balanced at any moment, you know. I see things you don't see."

Ohgi narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

He sighed. "Britannia accelerated its Knightmares production. It means they will be ready for a counteroffensive soon."

* * *

><p>Stanley Stadtfeld was on the waiting room of the immigration bureau in Tokyo. Ironically, this place was once the Honorary citizenship bureau under the Britannian rule. Stanley remembered it, because he had accompanied Shihobu when he had proposed her the compromise of her staying in the Mansion.<p>

He chuckled bitterly. "And now it's my turn."

Soon after what the declaration of independence, Stanley had discovered that his daughter was fighting with the Black Knights from the very beginning. He should have guessed that Kallen would follow Naoto's path after his death, but he hadn't see it, because he was far away from home. That was why he decided to come back, even if he would be depicted as a traitor by the Britannians.

Suddenly a young girl wearing an officer uniform entered the office. Stan instantly recognized her.

"Kallen!" He exclaimed.

His daughter seemed to have heard him, and walked in his direction with a straight face.

"It's been a while." She said casually. "But I think I'd be better if we talk elsewhere, I don't like eavesdroppers."

Kallen led her father to a room.

"This room is freed from audio & video surveillance." She said while letting her father entering the room. "But we are few to know that. Some thinks that big brother Lelouch is watching you there, and some thinks that he doesn't want to concentrate on a full-scale surveillance of the building because he has other preoccupations." Kallen shrugged. "I know it's both."

Mr. Stadtfeld sat down. "Are you under Lelouch's orders?"

"Yeah." She replied while going to the coffee machine. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please." He replied diplomatically.

"I'm Colonel." Kallen declared while making the coffee. Then she shook her head. "It's mostly for jurisdiction problems: I don't really want too much people to tell me what I should do."

"But, what is your work, exactly?" Kallen's father asked weakly.

She stared at him with a stern look. "What do you think I'm doing?" Kallen chuckled. "Knitting?"

He gritted his teeth. "No but…"

"I kill." She interrupted him coldly. "I destroy, I annihilate."

Stanley gulped.

"But I'm also protecting my family from the Britannians." Kallen continued.

Her father was left speechless for a few instants. She gave him his cup of coffee.

"But are you part of my family?" She asked absently. "It is the million dollar question."

"I know we haven't spoken for years." He began weakly. "But we're on the same boat now."

Kallen raised an eyebrow. "Lelouch told me you gave up everything in Pendragon in order to see your wife and your daughter."

Stanley nodded.

"What is … the nature of your relation with Prince Lelouch?" He asked finally.

"Do I need to draw you a picture?" Kallen retorted.

He flinched.

After a moment of awkward silence, Kallen's father spoke. "He reminds me of Naoto."

Kallen took a slip of her coffee. "Because he's idealistic?"

The former Earl shook his head. "No. Because he seems to enjoy reminding the adults that he's the one in control. Naoto was like this when we had our arguments."

"What do you think of him?" She asked. "You can talk frankly."

He lowered his eyes. "I think he has the same superiority complex the other members of the Imperial Family have."

Kallen chuckled. "Is that so?" Then her gaze darkened. "Let me tell you a story, then. It is a state secret, a _Britannian_ state secret, I mean."

Stanley narrowed his eyes.

"Lelouch, along with most of his siblings, are the results of genetic experiments based on Eugenics."

"What?" He snapped.

"With the progress of genetics." Kallen continued. "Our beloved Emperor Charles began to think that he could literally create a superior breed of rulers. No, in fact it was a project his father had begun."

"But, it's nonsense!" Stanley shouted.

"You see?" She said coldly. "You keep on having faith on your old country. Why do you think The Emperor elevated a commoner to the rank of consort, huh? For love?" Kallen chuckled again. "No. It's because the tests showed that the great Lady Marianne was compatible to Emperor Charlie. Some of the children showed interesting results, like Schneizel, Lelouch, and maybe Cornelia, but the other children didn't show much of a supposedly superiority. In the end, the most perfect being of the family would ascend to the throne and would lead the Empire to an era of prosperity by conquering the World. That was Lelouch's grandfather plan. Emperor Charles found it amusing and put it on practice."

Her father digested her words and finally said. "Britannian ideology to its fullest … But something went wrong, right?"

"Yeah." Kallen nodded nonchalantly. "Schneizel's dead while Lelouch and Cornelia have renounced to their claim to the throne. And the younger children who might have showed a superior mind didn't have the time to show it. The Empire's projects to unify the World are far from being possible now."

Stanley massaged his sinuses. "Why did you want me to know about this?"

Kallen sighed. "Lelouch may have a superior mind, but he has an indestructible desire to be normal and to live a normal life. It is one of the reasons of why I fell in love with him. Or did I really need a reason?"

"I see…" He said slowly.

"You know." She began. "You had said that you welcomed us in your house because you needed an heir and because the other was sterile."

Stanley winced.

"I hated you a lot for that." Kallen admitted, and then grinned. "But, by spending time trying to understand Lelouch, I've been able to detect these kinds of lie."

* * *

><p>Lelouch vi Britannia was on his office in Tokyo, thinking at his future plans.<p>

'If I want to win against my father, I must analyze his personality and predict his strategies.'

Meanwhile, Charles Zi Britannia was sitting on his throne, doing the same thing.

'Lelouch made everything in order to keep the war into his advantage.' Charles thought. 'He's advertizing his victories in order to give the Britannians soldiers an illusion of security if they put themselves under his banner.'

'My father is accustomed to delegate the wars to Schneizel and Bismarck.' Lelouch thought. 'But it doesn't mean he isn't a military genius. When he was my age he conquered Chile and Argentina with only one army corps. His main strategy is to give the enemy a force demonstration and then he strikes fear in them through intimidation.'

'Lelouch won all of his battles, which means he is overconfident.' The Emperor thought. 'But he surely knows about me entering the war considering the leak of the Atlantic offensive, so he'll be more precautious.'

'His tactics lack precision; they are based on domination alone. But it doesn't mean he won't adopt some of Schneizel's tactics in order to win the war. After all, his only preoccupation is the capture of C.C.'

'Lelouch placed civil and military ships of the Chinese Federation in the International waters near Area 11 in order to taunt me, knowing that I won't touch them. He has now the advantage of knowing our troops' positions in the Pacific thanks to China's neutrality. Any attempt of a surprise assault in Area 11 is impossible.'

'My father's priority is to push the Chinese Federation into stopping them from cooperating with me, since they are our main support. But the well-known fact that the Akatsuki Knightmare Frames have been constructed by India makes Britannia reluctant to try to intimidate the Chinese Federation.'

'But my son won't stay on the defensive for long. He will deploy some of its troops in Area 2, Area 9 or Area 12 because he can't stand the status quo. Still, any defeat on his side could break the illusion of the separatist' mighty power, but any defeat on my side could provoke another major insurrection in the Empire. This is why I have to determine his next offensive with extreme attention.'

Lelouch opened a map of the area and placed chess pieces in it.

'Cornelia, one of the Black Queens, is going to Alaska with Suzaku, a Black Knight.' Lelouch thought, moving two pieces on the map. 'Todoh, the other Black Knight, is staying in Sapporo in order to protect the north of the country. Still, I can move him…'

'Lelouch will probably leave the insurrection in Area 2 to Cornelia, and our intelligence goes in this way. We also received information of an enemy offensive in the Okhotsk littoral. He will probably try to score another victory there, but it might me a false piece of information.'

Lelouch had finished putting the pieces on the map. Most of the black pieces were in Japan and he was holding the Black King on his hand.

'And now.' Lelouch thought. 'I need to move the Black King…'

He widened his eyes.

'I've analyzed his battles.' Charles thought. 'He's concentrating on cutting the head of the enemy himself. Lelouch knows that Guinevere is in Area 9, and the piece of information concerning Bismarck's deployment will surely leak. It is not something that will give fear to him, since he had faced Cornelia straight on in the past. No, I think he'll attack Area 9 with most of his forces in order to kill Bismarck and capture Guinevere.'

'That's it!' Lelouch thought with amazement. 'I'm not the Black King! Zero is C.C and it's her, the Black King! The game will stop when she's captured. And me, I'm the player who holds the role of a chess piece sometimes.'

'Lelouch is persuaded that his perfect World and his War has to be led by him.' Charles thought. 'The fact that he isn't Zero anymore is just a decoy and also because he fears mutiny.'

'I understand why C.C wanted me to stop being Zero.' Lelouch thought with a smile. 'It is in order to not bear the entire World's fate on my shoulders. Right now, I'm only part of the people who will change the World. I've completely forgot what my main role was.'

'It only needs Lelouch's death to stop the edification of his foolish utopia.' Charles thought with a smirk.

'It is where my second Geass helps. I've brought back people in my timeline who desire the same things as I, a peaceful World. This is God's Reward: I'm not the only one who will work in the creation of a World without militarist logic, there is also C.C, Suzaku, Euphie, Xingke, Cornelia … Me, I'm only there to destroy Britannia. Or is it really my exact role?'

'Lelouch's modus operandi during his battles reflects his true intentions.' Charles thought. 'Every time, he obliterates the enemy's forces. His main priority is Annihilation.'

'My priority is not exactly the destruction of Britannia.' Lelouch thought. 'I'm not fighting against Britannia for revenge; I'm doing it because it's necessary in order to finally live a peaceful life and in order to create a better World. My soldiers have the same ideology than I, and our real duty is to protect the free World from Britannia. That's right, my main priority is Protection. Which is why…'

'… His next offensive will be in Area 9.' Charles thought finally, before being interrupted by The Knight of Four's entrance in the palace.

Villetta entered Lelouch's office and gave him a document.

"Here are the transcripts of the conversations of today with the continent, Master." She said absently.

"The OSI bureau has received an interesting piece of information from Tokyo today, your Majesty." Dorothea Ernst said while bowing at Charles.

Lelouch read the paper and smirked.

* * *

><p>Akito and Leila were in a warehouse in Kanazawa, preparing themselves for the next operation.<p>

"So, this is the Knightmare I'll pilot." Akito said casually, referring to the blue unit in front of him. "The Black Knights have offered this Akatsuki Commander Model to America, and they have upgraded it a bit."

"Is it a hadron blaster?" Leila asked.

Akito nodded.

"It suits your hair color." She pointed out.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm glad to finally pilot a Japanese Knightmare, instead of the usual Alexander or the St. Exupery."

"Indian." Leila corrected.

Akito shrugged. "Whatever."

"By the way, have you heard the news?" She asked suddenly.

He raised an eyebrow. "No, what happened?"

"The EU federal Government has ordered the general mobilization." Leila declared.

"And?"

"Some state members might decide to leave." She explained.

"But what about the war?" Akito asked.

"It has been stipulated in the Britannian declaration of war that the Empire only holds against the federal Government." Leila said. "If the people of the EU don't want the war anymore, they'll just have to denounce the Government and secede from the Euro Universe. Their parliament just has to vote Article 50 of the UE treaty they signed."

"What will happen to us?" The former exiled Japanese asked. "I mean, I just have been granted of the Japanese citizenship again so …"

She shrugged. "I don't know. General Smilas or Field Marshall Van De Voorde will decide of our fate. I have the German nationality, thanks to my adoptive family, so if they secede from Europe they'll have no choice but to free me."

* * *

><p>Takeshi and Katerina were supervising the boarding of the Knightmares to the ships in the Kagoshima harbor. The Liberation Army would attack in a few days and they were already preparing the equipment. The Knightmares were Vincent Wards and Vincent Commander Models, all painted in Black and Gold: Lelouch's colors.<p>

"Tell me Takeshi." Katerina said suddenly. "Why are you following Lelouch's orders? I mean, Kallen's crazy and Akito had spent too much time in Europe to have that Japanese pride, but you, what is your motivation?"

He lowered his eyes. "I want to destroy Britannia."

"I want to destroy Britannia too." She retorted. "It's not a satisfying answer."

Takeshi blinked. "Zero created this country as an outpost to destroy Britannia; I hope you're conscious about it. A knight for Justice isn't expected to wage a war against a people, so he created America to destroy Britannia from within. Besides, it opens another front and Japan doesn't dirty his hands."

Katerina burst out laughing. "You really think Zero is the mastermind behind all of this, right?"

He smirked. "I'm sure of it."

'And it's highly probable that he controls at least Cornelia and Lelouch with his power.' Takeshi thought for himself. 'He's probably supervising the battles through them, which is why an unknown teenager suddenly turns out to be a military genius.'

Katerina's voice snapped his thoughts. "Personally, I think Lelouch is the one who created all of this, which is why I'm here."

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. The Japanese idolize their masked messiah and the Britannians …"

He noticed the cold glare coming from his teammate.

"Sorry, the Americans." Takeshi said quickly. "They idolize the former members of the royal family."

"The people needs to be led by a greater authority, am I right?" Katerina asked rhetorically.

"Well…"

"Shut up, I've been raised with that shitty sentence."

* * *

><p><strong>Anchorage, Area 2 of the Holy Britannian Empire and provisory capital of the Free State of Alaska<strong>

General Thomas Beckett was a rather pragmatic man who prioritized dignity over honor. He was a smart military officer and knew exactly who to join if even Cornelia had renounced to Britannia. Two weeks after the declaration of independence, he broadcasted a speech on the military bases he had the charge on in Area 2, and with the help of his trusted subordinates, Beckett managed to convince his soldiers to rebel against Britannia. They had taken tactical places and kept on recruiting soldiers and gathering equipment. Beckett wasn't a fool; he knew the four former royals had the ambition to conquer the whole mainland. That was why he had decided to create an outpost in the continent to help them succeed in their task. After all, it was way better for their publicity to help allied separatists rather than plan a brutal offensive on the Britannians' comfort place.

He looked at the screen in front of him, showing the battles going on. Michele Manfredi, the Knight of Two, was leading an offensive from the north and Nonette Enneagram, the Knight of Nine, was advancing her troops at the south-East. And the Britannian Navy was doing their barrage fire to the city of Anchorage. Even if General Beckett managed to repel their countless offensives since a week, he wouldn't hold any longer.

Suddenly he saw something approaching the Britannian ships.

A white flash.

In less than one minute, the fifty enemy ships were obliterated.

"You bastard!" A Britannian pilot shouted on the open channel.

"I gave them the choice to surrender." Suzaku retorted.

Fifteen Britannian flight-enabled Gloucesters encircled the Lancelot.

Suzaku activated the Energy Wings.

Then he disappeared from the enemy's sight.

Only to obliterate them all.

"You are free to land." Suzaku said to Cornelia on the radio.

"Good." Cornelia replied. She was on a furtive submarine they had 'stolen' to a Navy Base located in the former Area 11.

She turned to her three subordinates. "Prepare your Vincents, we're going to open the way to the landing troops."

"Yes, Ma'am." Claudio, Liliana and Marika chorused while making the military salute.

"Uhm, excuse me, Chief General." Claudio said.

"Yes?"

"May I know where Alfred is?" He asked.

Cornelia's eye twitched. "Captain Alfred Darlton has been affected to another mission."

Suddenly, something caught their eye on the screen.

Suzaku noticed Knightmares approaching from the south-East. There were thirty Vincents led by a too much familiar Knightmare. The Percival.

"I'm taking care of them." He said on the radio.

Suzaku looked at his energy indicator. He had 70% energy left.

"Good."

He drew his VARIS and shot to the Knightmares in the vanguard.

"Suzaku Kururugi." Luciano's annoying voice resonated on the cockpit. "It will be a pleasure for me to stain your cockpit with your filthy Eleven blood."

Luciano fired the hadron blaster to the Lancelot but Suzaku avoided it easily.

Ten Vincents tried to encircle him, so he went on contact and drew his MVS.

Luciano activated his luminous lance and fired some missiles from his shield in direction of the Lancelot.

Suzaku avoided the hits and the missiles landed on a Vincent.

"Tell me, Kururugi." He said while approaching the Lancelot. "What do people value the most?"

Suzaku grinned. 'I guess I won't need your help for this one, Lelouch.'

"I'm not found of riddles." He replied simply. "But I guess the answer is : their desire to live a peaceful life."

Suzaku feigned immobilization in order to make Luciano approached. Then, he slashed his MVS in order to neutralize his lance.

Luciano gritted his teeth. "Why you little…"

Suzaku fired a slash harken in direction of the Percival's shield. Then he drew his other MVS and sliced the Knight of Ten's Knightmare in two.

The fifteen remaining Vincent pilots relaxed their sphincters and ejected.

**Okhotsk Littoral, Far East of Area 12 of the Holy Britannian Empire and 50 kilometers away from the Manchurian border**

Duke Alexis Ivanov was leading the defense forces of Area 12 massed on the Okhotsk littoral. They were waiting for an offensive coming from the separatists, the Black Knights, or both. Ivanov didn't know exactly why they would attack there, was it for the resources? Was it to shut down the Russian Front in order to help their European allies? The last option seemed to be the most logical one. After all, these fools promoted equality…

The Viceroy of Area 12 widened his eyes.

Hundreds of Knightmares appeared above the Sea of Okhotsk. The one leading them was a black Knightmare Frame, the Zangetsu. Todoh's Knightmare.

Ivanov smirked. The Holy Britannian Empire expected their offensive. More than twenty thousand units were gathered on the littoral. Duke Ivanov let the Russian front to the Knight of Three, Lord Fellanny, and gathered all of the remaining units stationed in the Area in order to give these fools a nice reception committee.

'And then, the first to score a victory against them shall be me!'

**Above the Naval base of Pearl Harbor, Area 9 of the Holy Britannian Empire**

Bismarck Waldstein and Guinevere su Britannia were on the command center of the Avalon. The Emperor's deductions and the intelligence in Area 11 said that the former Prince Lelouch would be leading an offensive on Area 9 in order to capture the Prime Minister and probably to kill the Knight of One. At first, Bismarck thought that him being there would push Lelouch not to come, but by analyzing his battles the Knight of One started to think that he would come even if he knew that the piece of information had leaked. Lelouch was Zero, and he had a Geass that could control people; it was something Emperor Charles revealed to Bismarck before departing to Area 9.

"I don't see why he would come." Guinevere said, slightly annoyed. "We should negotiate with the High Eunuchs instead of holding this position."

"His Majesty's orders were clear." Bismarck replied simply.

Suddenly, the screen in the Avalon showed that they had a call coming from the Imperial canal.

The staff accepted the call.

Lelouch appeared on the screen.

Guinevere widened her eyes.

"Stubborn minions of an outdated Empire, I salute you!" He exclaimed. Lelouch was wearing his officer uniform and seemed to be on his cockpit.

"Are you there to negotiate your surrender?" Guinevere sneered.

Lelouch smirked. "Yes. But I'm not surrendering to you."

"What?" She snapped.

"What does this mean?" Bismarck asked prudently. Contrary to Schneizel, Lelouch was a mystery. He was hard to understand and his ambitions were hard to discern, even for the Emperor.

Lelouch's grin became even wider. "I'm surrendering to something even Britannia can't fight."

Guinevere scoffed. "Nonsense."

Lelouch ignored his half-sister and continued. "I'm surrendering to something that has been able to kill me once."

Bismarck was taken aback for a moment, but regained his senses when a person of the staff spoke.

"We've located the signal!" He shouted. "It … it comes from below our ships location, two kilometers away from our position!"

'A furtive submarine!' Bismarck thought quickly. 'But he's crazy!'

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, former 99th Ruler of the Britannian Empire, surrender to the people's desire for a better future!"

In the submarine below the Britannian ships in Pearl Harbor, Alfred G. Darlton cut down the transmission with the Avalon.

"Yes, your Majesty!" He shouted while activating the detonator he held on his hands.

The liquid Sakuradite in the submarine exploded.

**Manchurian Border, Chinese Federation**

The Britannian border posts had just been all destroyed by Lelouch's forces.

The Liberation Army entered Area 12.

"To all forces!" Lelouch shouted in his Gawain's radio. "Annihilate all the Britannian troops located in Russia!"

Then he said to himself. "It is time to create a buffer Zone to protect the free World I'll help to edificate, the United Federation of Nations!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In first part, Area 11 has been conquered by Lelouch in Chapter 11, in the second part Area 12 will be freed on chapter 12.<strong>

**But it was purely unintentional.**

**Until next time. Don't forget to leave a comment on the review section if you appreciated the chapter, the story, or both :D**


	12. SORRY GUYS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

**Hello, ladies and gentlemen, I'm just passing by.**

**So, no, I am not dead and nothing bad happened to me. I felt it was a good thing to point that out, considering my usual writing rythm, even if it isn't abnormal if a story isn't updated for 3 weeks, but whatever. This is not a chapter. I'm sorry, I really am, but I have a lot of things in my mind. And these things are Physics problems, Mathematic equations, Electronic Logic and other stuff that drives my concentration out for writing this story. Or is it the contrary ? Anyway, I've began to write God's Reward when I had a lot of free time to write AND a free mind to use for it. But now my mind is occupied with my studies so when I open the file to write the next chapter ... well ... The story doesn't want to go out. It's been nearly a month now and I've only written 1300 words of Chapter 12...**

**But don't get me wrong, I have the intention to continue this story and I have enough inspiration to find other cool ideas for my chapters. I know how this story will end and I have the intention to write and to publish it. But I need to make a pause. It won't be long compared to some authors in this site (*coughs*). **

**The 7th of May, I will be done with my school year. (Yeah, I know, I'm a lucky guy) I may or may not (Ba dum tss!) publish some chapters until then, and I don't promise anything about that, but once I'll be done with my exams, I will continue this story and _I WILL FINISH IT! _**

**By the way, I wanted to write a spin-off about the parallel World in God's Reward, but I won't write it. Or if I write this it would be some small mini-stories of less than 1k words each. **

**BUT, instead I have the intention to write Part THREE of God's Reward! AHAHAH, you didn't expect this, didn't you ? More seriously, the story will take place in the two universes, but the main one will be the original World. You know, the one where canon took place. At first, I wanted to write about the life in the World Lelouch created with Zero's Requiem, but like Kallen said in chapter three : "A peaceful World without you is boring."**

**It is also my opinion.**

**But I am the author here, and in this story, I can decide to do whatever I want with the two universes. You shall see...**

**So, I'm writing another story, it is called 'Screw you fate, I'm going home.' It is about Lelouch going back in time over and over again when he dies. It is much simpler for me to write that since the chapters are way smaller. **

**I'm thinking to write a Code Geass / One Piece fanfiction also: Lelouch V. Britannia _was_ a celestial Dragon and was banished from Marijois when he was a kid. So he plans to overthrow the World Government but he doesn't do things like he did in the anime, he's less ... idealistic and more vicious. But I'm only thinking about it, it's like with God's Reward, I don't manage to write a word of this, sadly.**

**So, until next time. **


End file.
